Next to you
by MaferKP
Summary: AU. Ichigo Kurosaki vive una vida tranquila y comun, cual adolescente universitario; pero al parecer la llegada de una nueva vecina lo cambiara por completo! Ichiruki! (También Grimmruki) y otras parejas más! (Vago Summary xD) vale la pena leer!
1. Una nueva enana digo, vecina!

**Holaa! :D Bueno, soy nueva en esto de crear Fanfics! Espero y sea de su agrado esta historia. Es un AU y será un Ichiruki. Aun no estoy segura de si se formarán otras parejillas por ahí, pero eso será en los demás caps. Sin más que aburrir pues les dejo que lean :D.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece (por desgracia :c)**

**Capitulo uno:**

Era poco decir lo calmada y hermosa que se veía la ciudad de Karakura a horas después del amanecer. Si, un delicioso sábado soleado, con el cielo despejado, pájaros cantando armoniosamente y una brisa veraniega que soplaba vagamente. Si, el día perfecto para descansar, despertarse muy tarde y vagar como ninguno; lástima que esos no eran los planes que tenía el respetado Dr. Isshin Kurosaki para con su hijo…

- IIIIIICHIIIGOOOOOOOOOO! – se abre estrepitosamente la puerta del cuarto del aclamado y por ésta entraba con una patada voladora nada más y nada menos que Isshin.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES VIEJO LOCO? – grita exasperado el tal Ichigo mientras esquivaba desde su cama el ataque de su ''adorable'' padre. – CON UN DEMONIO! COMPORTATE COMO UN PADRE NORMAL DE UNA BUENA VEZ! -

- Ya veo que has mejorado esquivando mis amorosos saludos hijo! GOOD! –Dijo Isshin sonriendo y levantando el dedo pulgar haciéndole caso omiso a lo que decía o más bien gritaba su hijo.

- Otto-saaan! Deja de molestar a Onii-chan y ven a comer! –decía desde la cocina Yuzu, una de las mellizas Kurosaki.- Y Onii-chan ven tu también!

Al escuchar esto Isshin fue rápidamente a donde su hija servía el desayuno dejando solo a Ichigo en su cuarto.

-Tsk, que molestia este viejo – susurro para si mismo mientras caminaba a darse una ducha rápida.

Ichigo Kurosaki, de 19 años de edad, estudiante en la Universidad de Karakura, la más prestigiosa universidad de la ciudad y sus alrededores. Algo que lo caracterizaba era su constante ceño fruncido y su extravagante cabellera naranja que no pasaba desapercibida por la gente que lo rodeaba, y que le trajo problemas para cuando estaba en secundaria; pero él no le prestaba mucha atención, total, Ichigo no era de los que les importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás. A pesar de su agitada vida en secundaria, tenía varios amigos que estudiaban junto con él en la U.K., más no la misma carrera. En esa universidad tenia su respectivo club de admiradoras que más de una vez lo llegaron a acosar al punto de molestarlo y no querer salir al comedor central. Obviando ese detalle, a Ichigo le encantaba esa universidad, desde niño siempre quiso entrar ahí y estudiar la carrera de sus sueños: Medicina. En eso se puede decir que Ichigo si siguió los pasos de su padre; al ayudarlo en su centro hospitalario que tenia dentro de su urbanización, Ichigo se enamoró poco a poco de la medicina y le importaba mucho el poder curar, cuidar, proteger y ayudar a las personas.

- Yuzu te quedó delicioso el desayuno – dijo Ichigo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de comida en sus labios.

- Si Yuzu, hoy te quedo riquísimo – dijo Karin, la otra melliza Kurosaki mientras terminaba su plato.

-En serio? Gracias, lo hice especialmente para que lo disfruten! –dijo Yuzu con un ligero sonrojo.

En eso, repentinamente el mayor Kurosaki sale corriendo hacia la sala y se para frente a un poster gigante de una linda mujer sonriendo.- OHH MASAKII! TU HIJA HA HEREDADO TUS MARAVILLAS CULINARIAS! QUE ORGULLOOO! –decía mientras abrazaba el poster y lloraba a moco tendido. Una gotita se asomaba en la nuca de los tres hijos Kurosaki.

-Ichi-nii, cuando es que empiezas de nuevo las clases en la Uni? –pregunto Karin, para ignorar el escandalo de su padre.

-Dentro de una semana. Al igual que Yuzu y tú empiezan la escuela. –Respondió el peli naranja mientras se dedicaba a lavar los platos sucios.

-Ummm, bueno, a ver si nos llevas y cumplas con tu deber de ser un cariñoso y preocupado hermano mayor- dijo Karin con sorna.

-Sueña-murmuró mientras sonreía.

Yuzu y Karin son las hermanas menores de Ichigo, con 16 años y estudiaban en la secundaria Karakura High School, donde dos años antes se había graduado el Kurosaki peli naranja. A pesar de ser mellizas, Yuzu y Karin eran muy distintas, Yuzu tiene el pelo castaño un poco mas largo de los hombros y se caracteriza por ser una chica muy dulce y algo tímida; mientras Karin es pelinegra como su padre, el cabello igual de largo como el de Yuzu y se caracteriza por ser una chica sarcástica, con una personalidad madura e independiente, es la que se asemeja más con Ichigo.

La familia Kurosaki vive en la urbanización Little Karakura, un conjunto de casas que pertenecen a la clase media, y que en ésta se encuentra la pequeña Clínica Kurosaki dirigida y fundada por Isshin. Es un lugar calmado y tranquilo en comparación con la gran ciudad.

Ichigo se sentía aburrido ya de ver tv, así que decidió ir a relajarse en el patio de su casa. Éste no era tan grande ni espacioso, pero era cómodo estar allí; el patio estaba cercado con rejas de alambre para separarlo de las casas de al lado. Lo que más le gustaba a Ichigo de sus vecinos, es que eran personas mayores que no molestaban en absoluto y tampoco eran de esos viejos chismosos.

Paz y serenidad era lo que inundaba a Ichigo en ese momento. Éste no se limito a abrir los ojos desde que se había sentado en el pequeño banco en medio del patio, hasta que un sonido metálico llamo su atención, giro su cabeza y vio que justo en la casa del vecino había una especie de jaula con una cosa blanca y peluda dentro que se sacudía y luchaba por salir. Ichigo arqueó una ceja y se puso a detallar al animal.

_-¿Desde cuándo el Sr. Ginrei tiene un conejo?-_ pensó Ichigo extrañado.

-Chappy! Tranquilo, ya te saco de ahí – decía la voz una mujer que Ichigo no pudo distinguir.

Dicho esto, se acercó una chica menuda de piel blanquecina, cabellos negros hasta la barbilla y algo pequeña a la jaula del tal conejo ''Chappy'', abrió la jaula y el animal salió disparado dando saltitos por el pequeño patio.

Ichigo se quedo viendo con interés a la muchacha que soltó al conejo, jamás llego a saber que el Sr. Ginrei tuviera familia.

La chica al parecer sintió que la observaban y levantó la miraba notando como un chico con cabellos raros y extravagantes la miraba sin parpadear. Frunció un poco el ceño y le dijo-¿Qué estás mirando? Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Ichigo se sorprendió de que esa chica se haya dirigido a él de tal manera, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron esos ojos grandes de color violeta o azul marino que lo miraban. Sin aun saber que responder, Ichigo se limitó a fruncir más el ceño.

Al notar que el peli naranja no hizo nada ella dijo – ¿Podrías quitar la cara de idiota que tienes?

-¿A quién le dices idiota, niñita?- Ichigo le molestó la insolencia de la muchachita esa al llamarle idiota.

_¿NIÑITA? ¿ÉSTE QUE SE CREE? _– La chica estaba a punto de decirle algo al peli raro cuando una voz masculina la llamó.

-Rukia, ven acá a desempacar las cosas en tu nuevo cuarto.

-Voy, Nii-sama!- respondió ella. Por último, le dedicó a Ichigo una mira de rencor y se fue rápidamente a su casa.

Ichigo se quedó parado al lado del banco, mientras seguía con la mirada a la tal Rukia. _Para ser tan pequeña es bien grosera._-pensó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, aunque dudaba que fuera una niña por esa voz tan autoritaria y poco común en las chicas. _Seguro tiene la edad de mis hermanas.-_Sin más que hacer, y al ver que ya faltaba poco para el almuerzo, Ichigo se adentró a la casa.

-Otto-san, acabo de ver que el Sr. Ginrei recibió visita! ¿Tienes idea quienes serán?- decía Yuzu en el comedor sirviendo el almuerzo.

-Si, yo también los vi, que yo sepa él no tiene familia- dijo Karin tranquila preparándose para darle el primer bocado al almuerzo.

-¿Pero qué dices Karin?, El Sr. Ginrei si tiene familia! Sólo que no habla mucho de eso- respondió Isshin.-Él me dijo hace dos semanas que su nieta se hospedaría en su casa bastante tiempo. No recuerdo por qué.- dicho esto se dedicó a comer.

_Supongo que su nieta era esa tal Rukia. Tsk… _-pensaba Ichigo, mientras comía.

-¡Vaya! Espero y sea agradable! – sonreía Yuzu.

_No lo dudes…-_dijo Ichigo para sí mismo, mientras pensaba cuán equivocada estaba su hermanita.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin ninguna novedad, además de la llegada de la nueva vecina. Yuzu insistió en ir a llevarle una tarta de fresas y conocer a la nueva chica junto con su hermana y su padre. Ichigo decidió no ir, le fastidiaba la idea de tener que toparse de nuevo con la niña grosera de orbes violetas, así que se dedicó a leer y a hablar con sus amigos de la U.K. el resto del día.

A la hora de cenar, el peli naranja tuvo que aguantarse a Yuzu hablando de lo amable y agradable que era la tal Rukia

-Kuchiki-san es muy linda! Y tiene un conejo precioso! –decía Yuzu con voz entusiasmada.

_¿Kuchiki? Ella es una Kuchiki?- _pensaba Ichigo desconcertado. Los Kuchiki eran muy reconocidos por las grandes empresas de las que eran dueños. Es obvio, que esta familia era una de las más millonarias de todo Japón._-Seguro que es una niña mimada e insoportable, de esas malcriadas que no les importa nada más que ellas mismas. Bueno, ¡otra razón para no querer topármela de nuevo! – _Se decía Ichigo mentalmente.

Y así pasó la cena la familia Kurosaki, el chico ignoró olímpicamente todo lo que tenía que ver con la peli negra vecina.

Ichigo se dirigió a su cuarto con el pijama puesto, preparado para dormir, cuando notó que el cuarto que se veía desde su ventana (que daba hacia la casa del Sr. Ginrei), estaba iluminado.- _Que raro, desde que nací ese cuarto siempre ha estado vacío_- pensó el peli naranja extrañado. No fue sino hasta que vio a una menuda chica entrar a la habitación abrazando a un conejo, que se dio cuenta que, para su desgracia, la peli negra llamada Rukia ahora se hospedaría justo en ése cuarto.-

Lo que faltaba – dijo volteando los ojos.

Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de la historia!

Uish, lo que le espera a Ichigo xD. Dejé a Rukia con el nuevo look porque sencillamente ME ENCANTA COMO SE VE! Y bueno, la amo y ya pues jajaja 3

En éste cap, se cuenta un poco la vida de Ichigo y el entorno donde vive. Mañana se contará todo desde la perspectiva de Rukia.

Nota: la expresión de ''Tsk'', la uso para expresar molestia o fastidio.

Espero y les haya gustado :D

Review por favor!


	2. Un cambio de vida

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el review! :D **

**Como dije en el anterior cap, esta vez será desde la perspectiva de Rukia y como acabo en Little Karakura.**

**Esta historia es Next to you y es un AU IchiRuki :3**

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite **

**Disfruten y lean!**

**Capitulo Dos**

-Despierte Rukia-Sama, ya es hora de que se levante.- dijo una criada de las tantas que habían en la Mansión Kuchiki, mientras entraba al cuarto de la susodicha y corría las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol.

-Mmph, que hora es?- preguntó Rukia mientras se restregaba los ojos y luchaba por no taparse con la sábana y seguir durmiendo.

-Las 9:00am Rukia-Sama.-respondió serenamente la criada.-ya le he preparado el baño.

-¿LAS 9?-gritó la peli negra mientras se apresuraba a bañarse. A tal grito, un animalito blanco y pomposo se despertó algo alarmado.

-Demonios demonios ¡DEMONIOS! Se supone que debería estar a las 11am en casa de Ojii-sama!-murmuraba Rukia mientras se metía en la tina espumosa.

Luego de bañarse lo más rápido que pudo, Rukia fue a vestirse con la ropa ya escogida desde la anterior noche un vestido sencillo azul un poco más arriba de la rodilla junto con unas zapatillas blancas. Ya vestida, salió del cuarto y bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la enorme mansión y se dirigió al comedor.

-Rukia, llegas tarde a comer.- decía tranquilamente Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano mayor de Rukia, mientras comía su ensalada de frutas.

-Disculpa Nii-sama, es que me quedé dormida- decía apenada Rukia mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer.

-Que no se repita. Sé más responsable con tu horario, eres una Kuchiki, compórtate como tal. –reprochó Byakuya mientras Rukia se quedaba cabizbaja comiendo lo que quedaba en su plato.

Ya eran las 10am y los hermanos Kuchiki se encaminaban hacia la entrada de la mansión donde los esperaba una limusina negra y su respectivo chofer.

-Byakuya-sama, ya he guardado las maletas de Rukia-sama en el carro.-dijo el chofer de unos cuarenta y tantos.

-Bien, llévanos ya a Karakura. Rukia, entra.-pidió Byakuya

-Voy Nii-sama. Por favor deme la jaula de Chappy.-dijo ésta mientras una criada le entregaba la jaula con un conejito algo nervioso dentro.- Gracias.-dicho esto se adentró con la ayuda del chofer a la limo y dejó en un rincón la jaula de Chappy y la tapó para que el animalito durmiera en el trayecto.

Ya con Byakuya en el carro, esperaron a que el chofer se dirigiera rumbo a la ciudad de Karakura, para ser más específicos a Little Karakura.

Rukia apoyó su cabeza en la ventana del carro mirando con nostalgia todo lo que conocía y que ahora dejaría durante 7 años. Suspiró-_Bueno, aunque sea me voy para estudiar algo que me ha encantado desde pequeña._-sonrió cerrando los ojos, y sin más se quedó dormida.

Con sus 17 años de edad, Rukia Kuchiki una peli negra menuda y algo pequeña pero muy hermosa, dejaba Soul Society, una pequeña ciudad donde mayormente habitaban y convivían las personas de clase alta de casi todo el Japón. Ella siempre estuvo compartiendo la mayor parte del tiempo con gente de su misma clase, y se la pasaban sobreprotegiéndola, por órdenes de su hermano. Siempre tuvo que aparentar ser una damita sumisa y respetuosa frente a los compañeros de su hermano. A Rukia le irritaba tenerse que comportar así, ella sólo mostraba su verdadera personalidad con los pocos amigos que tenía. Si fuera por su dinero, Rukia tendría muchos amigos, pero ella supo en la secundaria como desechar a las personas interesadas (que eran muchas) y tan sólo era muy pocos los que en verdad la querían por como ella era.

-Ya llegamos?- preguntó Rukia somnolienta luego de haberse despertado.

-Aún faltan por lo menos 15 minutos para llegar –respondió Byakuya mientras leía un libro sobre economía.

Rukia bufó y miró por la ventana.

Ella se dirigía a casa de su adorado abuelo Ginrei Kuchiki, en la ciudad de Karakura. No sólo para visitarlo, sino más bien se iba para allá porque en la Universidad de Karakura era una de las mejores de Japón, y daban la carrera que ella ansiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Unos cuantos amigos de ella también se irían a esa Universidad a estudiar, pero otros se fueron a la de Tokio y hasta decidieron estudiar fuera del país.- _Renji…_-pensaba Rukia entristeciéndose.

-Ya estamos llegando, Byakuya-sama y Rukia-sama.-dijo el chofer.

-Rukia, agarra a tu conejo y vete acomodando para ver a Ojiin-sama.-decía Byakuya mientras guardaba su libro.

Rukia obedeció entusiasmada de que vería a su abuelo luego de tanto tiempo.

Ya por fin se encontraban frente a la casa de Ginrei Kuchiki, donde éste los esperaba sonriente en la puerta de su casa.

-Ojiin-sama! –corrió Rukia a saludarlo y abrazarlo.

-Rukia! Que grande te has puesto, toda una señorita y una muy linda-dijo el Sr. Ginrei mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Rukia reía alegremente.

-Ojiin-sama-dijo tranquilamente Byakuya a saludar a su abuelo.

-Veo que no has cambiado Byakuya, siempre tan tranquilo y responsable.- dijo cariñosamente Ginrei mientras abrazaba a su nieto.- A ver, Rukia que es eso que tienes la jaula?

-Es Chappy! Mi nuevo conejo! Me lo regaló Nii-sama al graduarme de la secundaria!-dijo sonriente la peli negra mientras veía a su conejito.

-Bueno, mejor entremos a dejar las cosas. Te vas a quedar hoy Byakuya? Le he dicho a Furuta-san que nos preparara el almuerzo a los tres -comentó, mientras entraba a la casa seguido de los hermanos Kuchiki y del chofer trayendo dificultosamente tres de las seis maletas de Rukia.

-Bueno, el almuerzo no me vendría mal. Pero luego de eso me voy al aeropuerto de aquí, tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios.-respondió Byakuya.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Rukia preguntó:-Ojii-sama donde dejo a Chappy?

-Déjalo en el patio, y así lo sacas para que salte por ahí un rato.-le respondió el anciano mientras se dirigía a la sala con Byakuya.

Rukia rápidamente llevó a Chappy al patio floreado y buscó un lugar donde poner la jaula.-_Ahí mismo_- pensó satisfecha Rukia cuando vio un espacio al lado de una cerca metálica que separaba su ahora casa con la de al lado. Se encamino y dejo allí la jaula. A continuación Rukia se fue al baño dejando a Chappy con las ganas de salir.

Chappy desesperado empezó a querer salir de su jaula haciendo un poco de ruido.

-Pff, no aguantaba las ganas de ir al baño-bufó Rukia. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a ver lo que ahora sería su nueva casa. Tranquila, cómoda y muy acogedora. No era como la mansión obviamente, pero era excelente; Rukia sonrió pensando lo bien que la pasaría estos años estando ahí. No fue sino hasta que vio hacia el patio y recordó que no había sacado a Chappy.

-Chappy! Tranquilo, ya te saco de ahí! – dijo alarmada Rukia acercándose a la jaula para luego sacarlo. Rukia sonrió tiernamente al ver como el conejo daba saltitos por doquier. No fue sino hasta que sintió que la miraban. Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a un chico con el ceño fruncido y cabello tan naranja como zanahoria mirándola como un tarado. Ella frunció el ceño y le dijo-¿Qué estás mirando? Métete en tus propios asuntos.-

El pelo pintado ese ni se inmutó por las palabras de Rukia sino que frunció más su ceño.-_Definitivo, a partir de ahora le diré a mi abuelo que sustituya estas rejitas por un muro_-pensó. Ya cansada de la misma cara del muchacho dijo:- ¿Podrías quitar la cara de idiota que tienes?

El chico se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado y le respondió: -¿A quién le dices idiota, niñita?

_-¿NIÑITA? ¿ÉSTE QUE SE CREE?_– pensó escandalizada la chica. Ya le iba a responder al descarado ese cuando su hermano la llamó.

-Rukia, ven acá a desempacar las cosas en tu nuevo cuarto.

-Voy, Nii-sama!- respondió ella. Le dio una última mirada de rencor al tipejo ese y se fue a acomodar sus cosas.

-Rukia éste será tu nuevo cuarto-dijo sonriente Ginrei mientras le mostraba a la chica una amplia habitación con un armario, un escritorio y una cama individual- Aquí ya están tus maletas, ordénalo a tu gusto, espero y te guste.

-Es perfecto Ojii-sama- dijo sonriente Rukia mientras recorría el cuarto.

-Dentro de poco Furuta-san te llamará para que bajes a almorzar.- dicho esto salió dejando sola a Rukia con sus maletas.

-Bueno, a ordenar el armario entonces!- Rukia abrió las maletas encima de su cama, cuando notó que desde su ventana se veía otra habitación de la casa de al lado. Se quedó un rato viéndolo, y luego se dedico a desempacar.

-Gracias Furuta-san, estuvo muy bueno el almuerzo-dijo Rukia a la única criada de la casa.

-Ha sido un placer, Rukia-sama.-dijo respetuosamente la señora.

-Bueno-dijo Byakuya mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta- me tengo que ir ahora, sino llegaré tarde al aeropuerto. Gracias por la comida.- dirigiéndose hacia la criada, mientras ésta asentía cortés mente.

-Lástima que te vayas tan temprano, pero prométeme que nos vendrás a visitar a menudo-le dijo Ginrei a su nieto.

-No te preocupes Ojii-sama- dicho esto, se encaminó a la puerta seguido por su hermana y abuelo.- Pórtate bien, me llamas por cualquier novedad entendido?- un simple ''si'' de su hermana recibió- le dio un corto abrazo- Cuídate.- y se fue.

-Hasta luego Nii-sama, te voy a extrañar!-se despidió y Byakuya se fue en la limusina hacia el aeropuerto.

Ginrei se adentró a la casa mientras Rukia veía con tristeza como se alejaba el vehículo Dio un profundo suspiro y se encaminó hacia su casa, cuando una chica que Rukia calculó como de su edad o un año menor le dijo sonriente: Eres la nueva vecina verdad? Aquí te traje una tarta de fresas! Espero y te guste!

Rukia se quedó perpleja, jamás había visto en una chica tanta amabilidad, las que conocía generalmente eran unas frívolas arpías. Como tardo en reaccionar una chica peli negra que iba detrás de la otra le dijo-Estás bien?

-Si si! Disculpen es que llegué hace poco y me sorprende que hayan venido a darme algo- rio nerviosamente y se presentó- Soy Rukia Kuchiki y ustedes?

-Soy Karin Kurosaki, y ella es Yuzu, mi hermana-señalando a la chica amable que le traía la tarta. Se saludaron y cuando Rukia les iba a invitar a pasar un pelinegro detrás de las hermanas saludó:

-Pero que chica tan hermosa! Debes ser Rukia-chan! Ginrei me habló de ti hace poco- dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Isshin, veo que te enteraste de la llegada de mi nieta. Hola niñas, como están? –dijo Ginrei y saludó a las mellizas Kurosaki.-Pasen pasen.

A Rukia le encantó haber conocido a las mellizas, eran realmente simpáticas y agradables. Yuzu quedó encantada con Chappy, y le dijo a Rukia que también adoraba a los conejos. El señor peli negro de antes resultó ser el padre de las mellizas, era un señor algo extraño y muy extrovertido, pero era divertido estar con el.

Luego de haber pasado toda la tarde con los Kurosaki, Rukia cenó junto con su abuelo, vio un poco de televisión y luego fue a buscar a Chappy para llevarlo al cuarto.

Entro a su cuarto con el conejo en la mano, dejo la jaula en el y soltó al animalito en su cama, mientras ella fue a buscar un manga para leer. Hacia calor, así que se dedicó a abrir la ventana, en eso vio que en la habitación de la casa de al lado había una silueta de un muchacho, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era el mismo muchacho del mediodía y se enfureció al verlo.

-Así que ahora eres un acosador.- dijo Rukia mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al muchacho.

-No seas tonta, jamás se me ocurriría ver a una niña como tú, y menos acosarla.-le respondió el chico.

-Para tu información no soy una niñita, estúpido. Ahora déjame en paz cabeza de zanahoria!-

-Cabeza de zanah…que? Que carajos te pasa? Pues para mí eres como una niñita, pareces una.- dijo enojado el pelo pincho. -_Cómo se le ocurre insultarme por mi color de pelo?-_

-Ya te dije que no soy ninguna niñita ESTUPIDO!

-Aff cállate ya enana.

-Te juro que si no fuera porque estamos separados te golpearía donde más te duele, cabeza de zanahoria!-dijo Rukia enojada.

_Otra vez con el mismo insulto_-pensaba exasperado el chico.- Oye enana, no me llames cabeza de zanahoria, me llamo Ichigo.-dijo él en un intento de acabar con la discusión.

-Esta bien no te llamaré cabeza de zanahoria…-dijo ella sonriendo para sí misma-Y tu no me digas enana, soy Rukia. No es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, si me disculpas, voy a dormir…enana-diciendo lo último a propósito mientras se acostaba quedando invisible para la peli negra.

Con una venita en la sien -Buenas noches…fresita- respondió descaradamente Rukia mientras cerraba las cortinas.

- Fresi..? FRESITA?- dijo mientras se levantaba completamente alarmado Ichigo . Como Rukia cerró sus cortinas no tuvo más que maldecir en voz baja a la nueva vecina y acostarse de nuevo.

**Jajaja, pobre Ichigo D: lo que le espera ahora! xD**

**Como vieron se explico un poquito la vida de Rukia. Y de su familia y amigos. Además de su encuentro con Ichigo! Cabe destacar el que Rukia no fue adoptada por los Kuchiki en esta historia, sino que es Kuchiki de sangre(lml)**

**Super ooc Ginrei, pero no tuve otra alternativa! También un poco Ooc Byakuya en el momento del abrazo, pero bueno al menos solo fue en esa parte!**

**Nota****: el término Ojii, significa abuelo en japonés**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Voy bien? Soy nueva x.x y no se si soy buena escribiendo xD Bueno, alguna duda, reclamo, critica constructiva háganmelo saber mediante un review! **

_**Manden reviews o si no, Rukia no dejará salir a Chappy D:**_

_**Chain! ~**_


	3. Sucesos luego de un sueño

**Hola gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS *-* ME ANIMARON MUCHO A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA DE VERDAD! :3**

**El domingo supuestamente publicaba el 3er capítulo pero tenía la mega falta de inspiración.**

**Pero bueno, aquí esta! Disfruten la continuación de Next to you!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach AUN no me pertenece (….**_**aun**_**…)**

**Capítulo Tres**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la cama donde una morena dormía plácidamente enrollada en sábanas. Una naricita rosada se movía nerviosamente debajo de la cama de ella, esa naricita fue saliendo poco a poco descubriendo a un pequeño conejo blanco que buscaba a su dueña en la habitación donde estaba. El brazo de Rukia estaba colgando del borde de la cama, el conejo al verlo se acercó lentamente y empezó a olerlo y moverlo.

_-Estoy en el paraisoooooooo!-cantó una Rukia algo más alta de lo normal saltando alegremente en el verde pasto rodeada de conejos saltarines y risueños._

_-Rukia eres adorableeeee, la más bellaaa!_

_-Rukia te amoo, no nos dejes de quereeeerrrrr!_

_-Rukia nee saaaaannnn eres hermosaaaaa!_

_-Rukiaa eres perfectaaa!_

_-Rukia eres altiisiimaaaaaaaa!_

_Eso y más cumplidos decían los conejos mientras una Rukia muy feliz reía con gracia. Hasta que sintió que le olían la mano…_

_-¿Quién precioso está oliendo mi manito?-giro a ver la mano en cuestión y se sorprendió al ver un conejo-¿Naranja? era raro, tenía el cuerpo de conejo con un pelaje tan naranja como zanahoria y tenia rostro humano, un rostro inevitablemente igual al de –¿ICHIGO?_

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-el gritó de Rukia se escucho hasta Narnia (así de fuerte fue).

-Rukia te pasó algo?- preguntó alarmado su abuelo Ginrei Kuchiki entrando al suarto de la susodicha.

-Pff, solo fue un sueño, que susto….-murmuró para sí Rukia. Quien aun no se recuperaba del todo de haber visto en su sueño perfecto un conejo mutante con la cara del no deseado vecino peli naranja.- Ehh, si Ojii-sama, solo fue una pesadilla…nada grave.-

-¿Segura que estás bien?-al recibir una afirmación de su nieta dijo-Bueno, ya que no es nada malo entonces e espero para desayunar Rukia.

-Esta bien Ojii-sama!-respondió mientras el anciano salía de su cuarto.-Demonios, que horror. Chappy, donde estás?-dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.-¿Chappy?

El nombrado se asustó tanto cuando la peli negra gritó que se metió bajo la cama de nuevo.

-Aww, Chappy disculpa si te asusté-dijo Rukia mientras agarraba al conejo y lo acariciaba para que se tranquilizara porque temblaba un poquito-tranquilo ya…

Ya una vez calmado el animalito, la petit lo metió en la jaula y le dio comida; luego se fue a dar una ducha rápida para después bajar a comer.

-Rukia, estuve a punto de llamarte-dijo Ginrei sentado en el pequeño comedor mientras Rukia saludaba a la Sra. Furuta.

-Bueno, y que desayuno hay hoy?-pregunto con interés la chica cuando la criada traía dos platos con unos sándwiches, huevo revuelto y una jarra con jugo de naranja.-Se ve delicioso, gracias Furuta-san.

-Para servirles-dijo sonriendo dulcemente la señora mientras les servía los platos respectivamente.

Pasaron minutos sin hablar, puro comer. Hasta que finalmente Ginrei habló.

-Rukia, cuando debes ir a la Universidad para que te inscriban finalmente?

-Mañana! Ya que fui admitida lo que falta es la inscripción en la carrera y todo listo-dijo sonriendo la peli negra.

-Me parece muy bien, te veo muy alegre de que vas a empezar la universidad, Rukia.

-La verdad es que estoy entusiasmada, al fin me fui de ese colegio donde había pura hipocresía.

-Me alegra que estés feliz con este nuevo cambio-sonrió Ginrei y le daba a su desayuno el ultimo bocado.

Rukia rio suave y terminó de comer. Luego de asearse fue a buscar a Chappy que había hecho un desastre con la comida en la jaula, lo sacó y se lo llevó al patio para que disfrutara un rato. Mientras, se sentó a relajarse, se disponía a sacar su teléfono para hablar cuando:

-Explícame lo de fresita, enana.-perfecto, Rukia quería relajarse y descansar, lástima que un tarado punk le embarró el momento.

-Vete, que quiero relajarme un rato-la pelinegra no le dedicó ni una mísera mirada al pelinaranja parado al otro lado de la cerca de alambre.

-Yo no obedezco órdenes de una enana tonta como tú.-dijo molesto el pelinaranjo.

Esta vez, Rukia si volteó a mirarlo.-Te juro que cuando vuelvas a decirme así morirás dolorosa y sanguinariamente-dicho esto se volteó-Además, tanto te afecto que te dijera fresa? Que susceptible el niño.

-Ah, por favor no seas ridícula. ¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, ni siquiera sé por qué busque pedirte una explicación-dijo mientras rodo los ojos.

Rukia bufó sonoramente como respuesta.

-Bueno, aunque sea no grito como bebé luego de una pesadilla.-perfecto, con esto la obstinaría lo suficiente.

La chica se alarmó al oír eso y se levanto para verlo.-¿Cómo te enteraste de que grite esta mañana?

-Quien no haya escuchado ese grito tuyo es tremendo sordo. ¿Qué le paso a la niña? ¿Se asustó por que su nueva casa le daba miedito?-se burlaba el chico haciendo caras ridículas y demás.

Rukia estaba molestísima, primero, el idiota ese se burlaba en SU cara; y segundo, justo por ÉL fue que gritó del susto en sueños- Ya fue suficiente de estupidez, no te burles desgraciado!- dijo acercándose a la reja que los separaba.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? GRITAR? –Ichigo rio descarada y maliciosamente.

-TE MATARÉ ESTÚPIDO!-y así fue como Rukia olvidó sus modales dignos de alguien de alta jerarquía y empezó a trepar la reja con un objetivo:-_Mataré a ese fresa, lo juro.-_

-Oye oye, que haces niña loca?-preguntó alarmado al ver lo que la pequeña pelinegra hacía.

_Matar, matar, matar, matar, matar…-_eso era lo único en lo que Rukia pensaba en esos momentos, para desgracia del pelinaranjo.

La chica ya iba a saltar al suelo directo a darle unas cuantas patadas al pelinaranjo, cuando sin darse cuenta el vestido holgado que llevaba se le enganchó en uno de los alambres de la reja produciendo su caída.-Ahhh!-gritó Rukia asustada.

-Hey cuidado, Rukia!- exclamó Ichigo mientras la intentó atajar; si la atajó, pero con su cuerpo.-Ay…-Ichigo se quejó adolorido esparramado en el suelo con la chica encima.

Rukia respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras se recuperaba de la caída. Finalmente se dio cuenta que cayó sobre el chico –_Bueno, aunque sea le dolió…-_pensó Rukia conformándose.

Demonios…-Ichigo en ese momento levantó la mirada y quedó preso por esos grandes y cautivantes orbes violetas que portaba la morena.

Rukia también se quedó mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos chocolate. Hasta que se dio cuenta en la comprometedora posición y situación en la que estaban, que empezó a levantarse con un ligero rubor que no le dejaría ver a Ichigo.

Ichigo al parecer también se dio cuenta y se levantó también.

Silencio, un real e incómodo silencio reinaba en el patio del Kurosaki. Los dos chicos no se habían dirigido ni la palabra ni la mirada en algún momento hasta que para aliviar la tensión el chico dijo:

-Demonios enana, no sé que comerás pero de que pesas, pesas.

-AUCH! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO ENANA? AHHGG!- exclamó Ichigo doblemente golpeado por la morena.

-POR DECIRME ENANA, ESTUPIDO!-le contestó Rukia vuelta una furia.

-Y DESPUES YO SOY EL SUSCEPTIBLE NO? AHGG!

-CÁLLATE TARADO!

-ENANA MANDONA DEL DEMONIO! OBLIGAME!

-PUES TE OBLIGARE A GOL…..

-Rukia chan?-preguntó una Yuzu muy confundida en la entrada del patio.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron nerviosos para luego acomodarse-Ehh, hola Yuzu, te quería saludar no más! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo la peli negra como si nada hubiese pasado

-Bien pero, ¿en serio viniste a saludar? Pero hubieses tocado el timbre de la puerta principal!

-Lo pensé pero es que este chico raro estaba en el patio y creí que les robaba! Me asusté tanto por ustedes que salte la reja dispuesta a pegarle!-respondió Rukia sacando sus dotes de actriz.-Oh! Por un momento perdí mis modales; además que él se puso todo violento y gritón! Yuzu, me asusté mucho!

Ichigo anonadado escuchaba la tremenda actuación de la ojivioleta sin decir nada por defenderse.

-Pero Rukia-chan, él es mi hermano! –dijo conteniendo la risa la castaña.

-¿Qué?..Él es tu…Ichigo es tu-Rukia miraba a Ichigo y luego a Yuzu y así un buen rato, confundida-Ichigo es tu hermano?

-Veo que sabes su nombre! Y sí el es mi hermano mayor!-dijo una risueña Yuzu-Bueno, si quieres pasa y quédate hasta el almuerzo vale?

-Emm, no se Yuzu, solo quería saludar. No quiero causar molestia-dijo algo avergonzada la chica.

-Noo! Rukia-chan no causa ninguna molestia! Será un placer que te quedes con nosotros a comer! Por favor quedateee! –pidió Yuzu poniendo su mejor cara de perrito a punto de llorar.

-Esta bien! Me quedaré hasta el almuerzo entonces-accedió finalmente Rukia.

-Hey no me parece que esta enana se quede a comer-dijo irritado un pelinaranjo que no había sido parte de la conversación.

-Onii-chan no seas desconsiderado! Ya aceptó asi que se queda!- y sin más fue a quien sabe donde.

-Ay, es que Kurosaki-kun no me quiere en su casa?-preguntó Rukia con una voz muy irritante y diferente a su voz normal.

-Por qué pones esa horrible voz? Y no, no te quiero en la casa, así que vete enana molesta-pidió, más bien obligó a Rukia a que se fuera.

-Ay pobre de Kurosaki-kun si sigue diciéndome enana!-Rukia hizo caso omiso a lo que le ''pedía'' el de cabellos naranjas.

-Ya deja de hablar así!

-Hablo como a mí me de la gana, tarado!-Rukia había hablado como normalmente lo hacía.

-ESTÚPIDO HIJO! QUE HACES MOLESTANDO A MI QUERIDA Y TERCERA HIJA!?-un Isshin salvaje aparece de repente.-Rukia-chan! Que alegría verte de nuevo!-y sin más el Dr. Kurosaki le dio un asfixiante abrazo a la morena.

-No es nada Kurosaki-san!-dijo algo asfixiada la chica

-Oye viejo, aléjate de Rukia, no ves que la ahogas?-dijo mientras lo separaba bruscamente de ella.

-Ay, al parecer tenemos a un celoso por aquí! Apenas estás conociendo a Rukia-chan y ya la estás celando!-preguntó con dobles intensiones el pelinegro. Mientras los dos chicos se sonrojaban un poquito.

-No saques ideas equivocadas viejo loco.- y así un molesto e irritado Ichigo subió a su habitación.

Rukia sin más fue a buscar a Karin, le faltaba saludarla; y la encontró en el sofá viendo futbol interesadamente.-Hola Karin!

-Rukia-chan! No esperaba verte por aquí-saludo algo sorprendida la chica.

-Yuzu me invitó a almorzar-respondió Rukia

-Ahh que bien, ya conociste a Ichi-nii?

-Emm, si.-Rukia no quiso ahondar el tema.-Vamos a ver el partido. Veo que esta empezando!

Karin algo extrañada siguió viendo con Rukia el juego sin antes haber esbozado una semi sonrisa.

Ichigo se quedó arriba durante dos horas aburrido y sin querer toparse con la golpeadora de Rukia-Demonios, ni Tatsuki me pegaba tanto.-y sin más rodó los ojos.

-Onii-chan! Baja! El almuerzo está listo!-desde abajo se escuchó a Yuzu llamarlo.

-Voy!-respondió y bajó hacia el comedor.

Se sentó ignorando a Rukia. Y Rukia también lo ignoraba. Yuzu sirvió la comida y se dedicaron todos a comer calladamente.

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, una que otra cosa que preguntaban las hermanas de Ichigo a Rukia y hablando sobre trivialidades que a Ichigo no le importaban.

-Rukia-chan, y tu estás ya en la Universidad o que?-preguntó Karin mirándola con interés al igual que Yuzu e Isshin.

-Si! Justo mañana me inscribo!-contesto una Rukia entusiasmada, las chicas no le preguntaron ni en donde ni que carreraasí que no hubo necesidad de añadirlo.

-Oh que bien!-respondió Yuzu.

Ya los Kurosaki y la Kuchiki terminaron de comer recogieron los platos y Rukia se ofreció a limpiarlos, pero terminó fue ayudándolas a secar porque Yuzu insistía en que una invitada no debe limpiar nada.

Rukia se quedó una hora más viendo un programa de TV con las mellizas Kurosaki, Isshin se fue un momento de emergencia a la Clínica a pesar de que los domingos no estaba abierta e Ichigo se fue con él a ayudarlo.

-Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, espero que se repita pronto-dijo sonriendo Rukia.

-Ya te vas?-preguntó triste Yuzu- bueno, que tal si mañana te vienes y hacemos lo mismo!

-No creo Yuzu, debo inscribirme en la Universidad de Karakura y eso dura tiempo.

-Bueno, pero el martes si ok?

-Jajaja, esta bien. Chao Karin nos vemos-se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta con Yuzu.-Hasta el martes Yuzu.-ya con esto se fue a su casa.

-Rukia, estaba preocupado…donde estabas?-preguntó Ginrei aliviado de ver a su nieta llegar.

-Oh Ojii-sama, disculpa! Es que Yuzu me invitó a almorzar allá y bueno!

-La próxima vez me avisas, no sabes el susto que me diste.-dicho esto la abrazó y se fue a su cuarto a descansar.

Rukia se dedicó a leer unos mangas que tenía pendientes y ya cuando anocheció busco a Chappy en el patio y subió a su cuarto.

Se cambio el vestido un poco roto y se puso el pijama, puso a Chappy en su jaula y la tapó para que durmiera. Cerró las cortinas viendo el cuarto vacío y oscuro del chico peli naranja, apago la luz y se acostó dispuesta a dormir, mañana será un largo día.

Antes de conciliar el sueño Rukia no dejaba de pensar en el momento cuando estaba sobre Ichigo y se quedaron viendo fijamente. Sin más se quedó dormida.

Ichigo llegó a su casa algo tarde, había ayudado a su papá en la clínica y luego se topó con sus amigos Keigo y Mizuiro y pasearon por ahí.

Llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fueron unas cortinas cerradas tapando el cuarto de la casa de al lado. Suspiró y se puso el pijama. Estaba exhausto así que pretendía dormir un largo rato. No sin antes pensar en lo que ocurrió esa mañana. Vaya, esa enana además de temperamental y mandona era una chica que lo sorprendió desde el principio, Ichigo se animó un poco porque sabía que gracias a ella, cambiaría su estilo de vida ya monótono en Little Karakura.

Estaba a punto de dormir cuando recordó esos grandes ojos violetas tan hermosos. Se quedó pensando en ellos y en su portadora un buen rato hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.

**Espero y hayan disfrutado este capi! Porque a mi de verdad me encantó hacerlo :D Especialmente las peleas entre los dos protagonistas jajaja xD Lo de "Rukia eres altisimaaa!" me dio mcha risa! apenas lo pensé lo escribi xD**

**¿Qué les pareció el momentito Ichiruki? **

**Nota****: Petit es pequeño en franchute (francés xD)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a:**

**Joyanegra**

**Akisa**

**Caroone**

**Angy**

**Nami-chan**

**Las amo y gracias de nuevo**

**Sin más me despido!**

** Wuuu ~**


	4. NOTA! :D

**Holaaa! ¿Cómo están mis adorados lectores? Espero que bien! Y también espero que les haya gustado como va la historia :D **

**LECTORES! Les digo q no actualizaré la historia durante un tiempin por un estúpido reto entre mi hermano y yo, el cual no me permitirá estar en la computadora T-T . Además que empecé el cole y es todo super D: pq debo estudiar ahora los fines de semana para los exámenes de admisión de la Universidad:s **

**Contestaré los reviews y PM desde mi teléfono! Disculpen en serio, pero les prometo actualizar con el 4to cap apenas regrese**

**Muchas Gracias por los Reviews: **

**Akisa: Me agrada que te esté gustando la historia! Si bueno, lo del conejo naranja lo pensé y escribi automáticamente ajaja xD. Por ahora es Humor-Romance..pero taaaal vez más adelante haya drama D: Cuidate! Chain! :3 **

**Caroone: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero y no te decepcione la historia desde entonces jajaja :p. Cuidate! :3**

**Joyanegra: Sii! Jajaja bueno, yo soy capaz de ir hasta alla y amenazarlo para que los empareje finalmente xD. Mi primer review de mi vida fue el tuyo asi que sientete importante JajajajaxD! Cuidate:***

**Nami-chan: *oooo* pero que entusiasmo vale, me alegras el dia! Jajaja genial que te guste mucho! Espero y estés bien chaito!**

**Yoruichi00: Ya están empezando la cosa este par! Jajaja pero por ahoriitaa nada intenso xD. Gracias por el Review y me alegra que te haya gustado por ahora la historia! :D **

**Kureimy: *O* me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando Next To You! La protección del Embajador de Algas es bien recibida nos leemos chain! :D **

**Kana - chan: Jajajaja pobre de Ichigo entonces!Jajajajaja xD Me alegra q te guste el fic. Cuidate chaito! :D **

**Nos leemos luego entonces! Y disculpen el q no actualizare rápido :c **

** Las quiero :3**

**Chain! wuuu~**


	5. Nuevas personas, nuevo camino

**I'M BACK MY DEAR READERS! ****¿Cómo están señoras y señores? Espero que bien pq yo estoy genial y de un ánimo excelente por tener de vuelta mi pc Wuuu! :D**

**Pensé que tardaría mucho más en poder volver al maravilloso mundo del internet *q*…pero, ya cumplí mi reto y estoy libre del martirio de estar incomunicada :x**

**Y como prometí aquí está el nuevo capitulo de Next To You! Disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: La historia de Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Nuevas personas, nuevo camino.**

Lunes…el último lunes de vacaciones para muchos, incluidos en ese lote los estudiantes de la Universidad de Karakura.

Universidad soñada para unos cuantos como Rukia Kuchiki, quien en ese momento iba camino a la U.K. a inscribirse en su carrera luego de meses de esperar con ansias.

Gran fue su sorpresa al ver a muchos chicos de su edad estar en la dirección esperando ser atendidos_.-Hay demasiada gente aquí, saldré al cabo de unas horas…unas LARGAS horas-_pensó Rukia intranquila y con molestia de tener que esperar tanto. Se encaminó a un asiento vacío a esperar a que la llamaran. Suspiró y se dispuso a leer un manga de esos que tanto le gustaban.

-Oh! Tú también lees ese manga! Me alegro de no ser la única a la que le guste jeje.- Rukia levantó la mirada y miró a la joven sonriente que estaba sentada a su lado; era una chica muy hermosa, cabello largo y sedoso de color naranja oscuro, unos ojos grises que formaban parte de un rostro de rasgos finos, y un cuerpo que cualquier mujer quisiera. Rukia sintió un poco de envidia al no poseer un cuerpo tan esbelto y perfecto, pero rápidamente ignoró esa sensación y se dispuso a responderle.

-Si, es que me parece muy bueno-rio simpáticamente la pelinegra y luego se asustó un poco al ver que la ojigris la miraba fijamente de manera curiosa, como si hubiese descubierto un nuevo tesoro.-Umm, estás bien?- preguntó ella incómoda.

-Mmm, tienes unos ojos muy lindos!- respondió la ojigris con entusiasmo y alegría-Soy Orihime Inoue, mucho gusto!-dijo enérgicamente mientras extendía su mano.

Un poco confundida e intimidada por el ánimo de la Inoue, la pelinegra le estrechó su mano para presentarse. -Ehh, yo soy Rukia Kuchiki es un placer-.

-Ohhh! Eres una Kuchiki que emoción! Espero y seamos buenas amigas, Kuchiki-san! Yo soy nueva! Estoy esperando a que me llamen para inscribirme-un brillo especial se asomó en los ojos de Inoue-Tu también eres nueva?

-Si, y espero lo mismo que tú, jeje- respondió ella.

-Orihime! No esperaba verte por aquí tan temprano.-salió de la multitud de jóvenes una pelinegra con el cabello largo, pero en la parte de arriba era más corto y un poco despeinado, dándole un estilo diferente y rebelde.

-Tatsuki-chan! Me alegro de verte!- abrazó a la pelinegra que acababa de llegar y siguió- Estoy aquí desde las 4am!-dijo inocentemente. Mientras a Rukia y Tatsuki les salía una gotita en la cabeza.

.-¿Por qué estas desde tan temprano?-preguntó Tatsuki.

-Jeje, bueno es que no pude resistir la emoción Tatsuki-chan y bueno quise llegar temprano!-respondió nerviosamente.

-Orihime nunca cambias-dijo ésta volteando los ojos.

-Oh cierto! Tatsuki chan te presento a mi nueva amiga Kuchiki-san! Y Kuchiki-san te presento a mi mejor amiga Tatsuki chan!-las presentó alegremente.

-Kuchiki Rukia-saludó ella cordialmente.

-Arisawa Tatsuki-contestó la otra con simpleza.- Supongo que eres nueva, no te he visto nunca.

-Si, espero para inscribirme. Tu estudias aquí?-preguntó interesada.

-Si, empecé el año pasado-respondió la Arisawa.

-Ahh, pensé que estaban juntas estudiando.-dijo Rukia señalando a Tatsuki y a Orihime.

-No no! Tatsuki-chan y yo somos vecinas! Pero ella es mayor que yo por un año y por lo tanto empezó antes.-respondió Orihime.

-Ahh, ya entiendo y bueno Arisawa-san, tu que…-Rukia iba a preguntarle algo a Tatsuki, cuando la llamaron finalmente.-Bueno chicas, me voy; fue un gusto conocerlas. Espero verlas luego!-se despidió Rukia agarrando sus papeles y fue camino a la secretaría.

Tatsuki y Orihime se despidieron igualmente y siguieron hablando entre ellas.

-Me preguntó donde estará Ichigo…no lo he visto aun, se suponía que debía venir a inscribirse para el siguiente semestre-dijo algo molesta Tatsuki, y se dispuso a escribir algo en su celular.

-Yo tampoco he visto a Kurosaki-kun…-dijo Orihime en un susurro mirando hacia la multitud con la esperanza de ver la cabellera naranja del chico que tanto le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta se sonrojó ligeramente y eso lo notó Tatsuki, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esas reacciones.

***...Tururururú...***

-Buenas, soy Rukia Kuchiki, me acaban de llamar.-le dijo Rukia a la joven secretaria de pelo negro y lentes que estaba tras un escritorio.

-Si, me permites tus papeles por favor?-preguntó cordialmente la joven de lentes.

-Si, aquí tiene.

Luego de haberlos revisado y escrito en su computadora algunos datos le preguntó a Rukia-Y cual carrera es que fuiste elegida?

-Medicina-dijo entre alegre y nerviosa la menuda chica.

-Déjame verificar…si aquí estás. Espérame un rato aquí ya vuelvo, si quieres te sientas.

Rukia estaba ya exhausta y algo irritada, ya había pasado media hora y la chica de lentes no se digno a volver con quien sabe que cosa.-_Me quiero irrr, tengo un hambre nada normal!...aunque eso me pasa por no haber desayunado._-reflexionó Rukia mientras se movía incomoda en la silla.

-Disculpa la tardanza, la máquina se tardó, aquí tienes tu carnet de identificación de la Universidad.-dijo entregándole un lindo carnet con su carrera a cursar y sus datos.-Dentro de una semana empezamos las actividades escolares. Ven temprano para la ceremonia de iniciación y ese mismo día te entregaran los horarios y lo demás.-sentenció la chica de lentes mientras volvía a su puesto.-Bueno y esto es todo. Espero que te agrade esta Universidad, hasta pronto-y así con una seriedad notoria se despidió de Rukia quien se despidió también y se fue.

-Siguiente Ichigo Kurosaki!- llamo la joven secretaria y Rukia se quedó estática.

_¿Ichigo Kurosaki?...no puede ser_-Rukia meditaba parada en la puerta de la secretaría.

-Oye chica, dame un permiso, debo pasar-dijo cortés pero con un tono de fastidio Ichigo a la pelinegra cabizabaja frente a él.-Hey, te acabo de decir al…Rukia?

-Ichigo..-ambos se vieron a los ojos rápidamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Estudio aquí, vengo a inscribirme. –le respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Tú? Estudiar aquí? Pff, y que estudias? Idiotalogía? O Fresanálisis?-se burló Rukia.

- Ja ja...que graciosita la niñita. Para tu información estudio algo que tú nunca podrás porque se requiere de inteligencia plena, esfuerzo y dedicación. Algo de lo que por supuesto tú careces.

-JAJAJA ¿Tú? Inteligencia plena? Por favor…eres tremendo tarado. Y fíjate que quedé en una carrera de alto prestigio y esfuerzo, no me subestimes naranjita.

-Un momento…¿Cómo que quedaste en una carrera? Tu no deberías estar en preparatoria? –preguntó algo confundido el peli naranja.

Rukia indignada le pegó al chico en la pantorrilla.

-AHH! ¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO ENANA DEL DEMONIO?

-Serás estúpido, me gradué este año. ¿Por qué pensabas que iba a estar en preparatoria?

-Bueno yo que sabía! Pensé que estabas en preparatoria porque…porque..-Ichigo iba a decir que por enana, porque en verdad fue por eso que lo pensó, pero no quería recibir otro golpe de la morena.-Bueno por tu tamañ…AYY!-ya se veía venir…

-EL TAMAÑO NO INFLUYE ESTÚPIDO!-Rukia estaba realmente molesta por la respuesta tan descarada del chico.

-Ichigo Kurosaki!-llamo por segunda vez la secretaria de lentes. Se le notaba la molestia en su voz.

-Por tu culpa me atrasé…-dijo irritado- Hasta luego enana golpeadora.-se despidió entrando a la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

-Peli naranjo estúpido- Rukia volteó los ojos y siguió caminando admirando su nuevo carnet.-Vaya, que genial esto.-seguía en su ensoñación hasta que su estómago rugió furiosamente pidiendo comida.-Mejor voy al cafetín. Muero de hambre.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y era evidente por el sol tan poderoso de la 1pm…pero había otra cosa que era mucho más evidente: Rukia estaba perdida.

-Demonios esta Universidad es enorme! Se suponía que el cafetín quedaba en el edificio de en frente.

-Kuchiki-sannnn! Nos vemos de nuevo que bien!-dijo mientras se acercaba alegremente Orihime Inoue, junto con Tatsuki y otros dos chicos que Rukia no conocía.

-Hola Inoue!- dijo sonriente la morena.- Ya te inscribiste?

-Sisisisisi! Cuando a ti te llamaron, a los 10 minutos me llamaron también! Claro que otra señorita-dijo muy entusiasmada la ojigris.- Tenemos mucha hambre, y Tatsuki-chan nos iba a llevar al cafetín! Vienes con nosotros?

Más rápido que inmediatamente Rukia asintió aliviada por al fin poder comer.

***...Tururururú...***

El cafetín era un espacio mediano, ni tan grande ni muy pequeño. Ya entrado el grupo pidió su orden y se sentaron en una mesa esperando la comida.

-Ay! Kuchiki-san disculpa no te he presentado a los chicos-dijo escandalizada Inoue.-Él es Ishida-kun-señalo a un peli negro/azulado con lentes- y él es Sado-kun!-señalo al otro que era un chico moreno y alto y musculoso, que su cabello marrón le tapaba los ojos un poco.-Chicos, ella es Kuchiki-san!

-Rukia Kuchiki, un gusto.-saludó sonriente y les estrechó la mano.

-Ishida Uryuu, un placer.-estrechó la mano sonriente.

-Sado Yasutora-estrechó su mano y saludó simplemente.

-Bueno y ustedes ya estudian aquí o son nuevos como nosotras?-preguntó Rukia señalándose a sí misma y a Orihime.

-Estamos aquí desde el año pasado.-contestó el chico llamado Uryuu acomodándose los lentes.

-Mmm.-afirmó Sado.

-Ya llegaron nuestras hamburguesaaas!-dijo casi babeando Orihime.

-Al fin, muero de hambre-dijo Tatsuki agarrando su hamburguesa. Lo mismo hicieron los demás.

Todos empezaron a comer ansiosos sus hamburguesas pero se detuvieron cuando Orihime buscaba desesperada algo en su bolso.-Donde está? Donde está? Recuerdo haberla metido por aquí!.

-Inoue-san, se te perdió algo?- preguntó Uryuu.

-Ahh! Aquí está!-dijo sacando un pote de sirope de chocolate de su bolso. Todos se extrañaron al ver que era solo eso lo que buscaba la ojigris.- Umm bueno, al fin comeré la hamburguesa añadiéndole mi ingrediente favorito!- y sin más que decir abrió su almuerzo y le echó una cantidad exagerada de chocolate.-Pásame la kétchup-le dijo a una muy shockeada Rukia, quien le paso la salsa nerviosamente. Luego de un sinfín de mezclas extrañas, Orihime se dignó de probar lo que ella le llamaba _**exquisitez**_ frente un par de ojos que la miraban estupefactos.

_¿Cómo puede ella comer __**eso**__?_-preguntó para si misma Rukia mientras veía como la ojigris comía su **no**-hamburguesa y decía que era delicioso. Pero además de eso, Rukia se sorprendía de que los demás estuviesen tan tranquilos, como si la abominación que hacia Orihime fuera de lo más normal.

-Tranquila Kuchiki, Orihime siempre ha sido así con la comida. Digamos que…tiene un apetito un poco fuera de lo normal.-le dijo en voz baja Tatsuki a la ojivioleta quien empezó a comer tratando de no ver mucho la comida de Inoue, sino vomitaría.

-Hola chicos, creí que se habían ido.-dijo un peli naranja que recién entraba al local. Rukia se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Ah hola Ichigo, moríamos de hambre y vinimos para acá. Además, nos encontramos a Kuchiki en el trayecto que se había perdido.

-Pero si yo no me perdí!-le dijo escandalizada Rukia a Tatsuki, aunque sabía que era verdad y al parecer la única que se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida cuando la encontraron fue ella.

-Kuchiki, era demasiado evidente-le respondió Arisawa con un tono de fastidio.-Ah Ichigo, ella es Rukia Kuchiki. Kuchiki, él es Ichigo Kurosaki.

El chico ya iba a decir que conocía a esa enana de los demonios cuando

-Mucho gusto. Kurosaki-kun-dijo Rukia amablemente mientras le ofrecía la mano a un confundido Ichigo.

-Pero si tú me..-Ichigo se detuvo cuando vio la mirada amenazadora de la Kuchiki- El gusto es mío.-el chico estaba confundido, aun más cuando se dio cuenta que le siguió el juego a la enana.

-Hola Ku…rosaki-kunn!- saludó MUY tímidamente una sonrojada Orihime.

-Ah, hola Inoue.-saludó desinteresadamente mientras hablaba algo de artes marciales con Tatsuki.

Inoue estaba cabizbaja con una sonrisa en los labios y sus cachetes rojos. Solo Rukia se dio cuenta de la reacción de la pelinaranja y lo que hizo fue arquear las cejas sorprendidas.-_A esta chica como que le gusta el fresita…-_

***...Tururururú...***_  
_

Luego de un rato hablando y terminando de comer, se fueron del cafetín y estaban paseando por la Universidad para llegar a la salida.

-Y Arisawa-san tu que estás estudiando?-preguntó Rukia interesada.

-Educación. Espero luego especializarme en Educación Física y después cuando tenga dinero poder tener mi propio dojo.-respondió ella mirando a Rukia.

-Ohh, que interesante-dijo sonriente la oji violeta.

-Y tú que estudiarás Kuchiki-san?-preguntó Ishida.

-Quedé en Medicina!-respondió una Rukia muy risueña.

-PFFFTTT…..-Ichigo derramó todo el refresco que tomaba al escuchar eso.-Quedaste en Medicina?-preguntó shockeado.

-Si, Kurosaki-kun…por cierto creo que te mojaste un poco la camisa-dijo Rukia con la sonrisa más falsa de todas. Dejando a un molesto Ichigo.

-Que coincidencia Kuchiki-san! Yo y…-Ishida miró despectivamente a Ichigo- Kurosaki…estamos estudiando lo mismo que tú.

Ahora Rukia estaba en shock -_¿Ichigo también?-_pensó, pero rápido dijo:- Si vale, que coincidencia…-y con esto miró a Ichigo quien le devolvía la mirada.

Para evitarlo Rukia siguió conversando.-Sado-san tu que estudias?

-Veterinaria.

-Woow, que interesante. Oh! Inoue en que quedaste?

Orihime entusiasmada respondió.- En la carrera que siempre he amado, y sé que tengo un don especial para eso…..: GASTRONOMIA! Seré una muy buena chef!

La cara de Rukia Kuchiki definitivamente era un poema…

-Bueno Kuchiki-san nosotros nos vamos. Te vienes con nosotros?-preguntó Orihime un poco más calmada de su éxtasis ya cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Universidad.

-Emm, no. Me vienen a buscar dentro de poco. Gracias de todas maneras.

-No es nada Kuchiki-san. Bueno nos vemos el lunes!-Orihime abrazo a Rukia como despedida y los demás también se despidieron poco a poco hasta quedar ella sola. Hasta que llego el carro que la llevaría de vuelta hasta su casa.

Ella se montó y el carro siguió su rumbo. Rukia veía por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver a un peculiar chico con el ceño fruncido y pelo naranja caminar por la acera.-Deténgase por favor.-ordenó la chica y el chofer le hizo caso.

-Ichigo.

El aludido volteó y vio a una pelinegra saliendo de un carro negro.-Rukia? Qué quieres?

-Te voy a ofrecer llevarte hasta tu casa. Tómalo o déjalo.-dijo sin desviarse la chica.

Ichigo sorprendido tardo un minuto en analizar la información hasta que al fin accedió montarse en el carro algo incomodo y desconfiado.

-Y ese acto de caridad tan repentino enana?-preguntó extrañado pero divertido el ojimarrón a Rukia una vez que el carro volvió a andar.

-Me dices enana de nuevo y te dejo en la acera. No sé, quise hacerlo. Algun problema con eso?-respondió amenazadoramente la orgullosa chica.

-Para nada-dijo éste mientras volteaba a la ventanilla y veía el paisaje citadino.

Luego de 15 minutos llegaron a sus casas. Ambos se despidieron con un simple ''Adiós'', se fueron directo a su propiedad respectivamente. Ichigo no le dio ni las gracias a Rukia, algo que la molestó.-_Desagradecido_.-pensó mientras entraba en la casa.

***...Tururururú...***

Ya era hora de dormir, había sido un largo y cansino día.

Ichigo se fue a dar una ducha antes de dormir y luego se dirigió a su cuarto. Se sorprendió al ver que desde su ventana se veía una peli negra que estaba mirándolo fijamente. Al parecer lo esperaba.

-Rukia, que pasa?-preguntó confundido.

-Me pudiste haber dicho gracias, engendro.-miró acusadoramente al chico

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

-Para tu información no lo sé, y ya para con esto. Estoy muy cansado para tus jugarretas infantiles.

-No es ninguna jugarreta, tarado. Ahora agradéceme!

-Pero para que…oh!-*bin* Ichigo entendió finalmente a lo que Rukia se refería.

-Si eres descerebrado.

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san estas triste porque no te he dado las gracias? –dijo el chico con una voz chillona tipo la de Rukia en sus momentos de actriz. En seguida recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara de un objeto volador no identificado que Rukia le lanzó.

-¡Deja la ridiculez y dame las gracias!-dijo ella exasperada.

-Bueno, esta bien! Gracias por haberme traído.-agradeció de mala gana con la nariz roja del golpe recibido.

La Kuchiki ahora tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-Perfecto. Eso era todo.

-Tanta cosa por eso? Tsk enana si que eres molesta. De todos modos, por que me trajiste?-preguntó por segunda vez algo más serio y esperando una respuesta convincente.

Rukia arqueó las cejas, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa.-Sólo lo hice porque parecías un indigente.-respondió ella orgullosa.-Le hice un favor al mundo y a la gente que fuera a toparse contigo y tu fea cara.

-Fea cara es la tuya.-dijo molesto.-

-Lo que digas…dormiré, buenas noches naranjita.-cerro sus cortinas y se acostó en su cama.

-Espero y tengas pesadillas enana del demonio.-dijo un adolorido Ichigo mientras se acostaba en su cama y se quedó dormido de manera instantánea.

Rukia no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba pensando en todo lo que pasó ese día, ya estaba inscrita al fin como estudiante de la U.K.. Y también conoció gente, tenía una nueva amiga finalmente y parecía honesta, algo rara…pero honesta y buena persona. En seguida recordó lo de la hamburguesa y casi le dan nauseas, así que alejo rápido ese recuerdo que fue sustituido por el de Orihime sonrojada por Ichigo. Frunció un poco el ceño, no supo ni por qué. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

***End of Chapter 4***

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo 4 de Next To You. ¿Horrible? ¿Una basofia? ¿Más o menos? xD espero y les haya gustado :D.**

**Trataré de publicar cada capítulo los fines de semana!**

**Nota: El *****...Tururururú...* es para cambiar de tiempo y espacio de las escenas.**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia y les agrada. Reviews con criticas constructivas son bien recibidos! Y si les gustó también dejen reviews!**

**Sin más que decir **

**Chain, los quiero!~~~**


	6. Malditas hormonas

_***Ring ring***_

**-Hola?**

**-Si?**

**-Quién habla? O.O**

**-Puessss…..es MaferKP…O.Ó**

**-Mafer quién? O.o**

_***Fin de la conversación telefónica (?***_

**HOLAAAAA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! Llegue yo con otro capítulo de Next to You! *Agitando maracas*.-. Sip, pequé porque tardé mucho tiempo en publicar T-T pero aquí estoy! :D**

**Gracias por los reviews que me animan a continuar la historia :D **

**Luego de un gran momento pensando en el rumbo de esta historia logre tener el probable final. Y bueno, será algo dramático, no tanto el final (les prometo que habrá final feliz. Tampoco es que va a ser un culebrón de esos exageradamente dramáticos con problemas aquí y por allá…NO!) pero tendrá su suspenso y eso. Sin embargo, tranquilizaos gente, que siempre tendrá el humor característico de Bleach. Esta historia es probable que sea algo largirucha, dependiendo del modo en que vaya escribiendo etc etc etc. **

**Notita pre lectura****: necesito su ayuda y opinión en cuanto a la historia. Al final estarán las 3 preguntiñas. :D**

**Y para dejar de aburrirlos, leed este nuevo capítulo hijos míos. (¿)**

**Capítulo 5**

Martes, un hermoso martes. Pero exageradamente aburrido, especialmente para una pelinegra que era nueva en Little Karakura y no tenía amigos con quien hablar, además que la señal de su teléfono era pésima-_Debería comprarme otro._-pensó con fastidio la chica.

Rukia bufaba por onceava vez en el patio mientras tomando un poco de sol y viendo a su conejito saltar en todo el jardín.

-Sigues bufando y te juro que te meteré una media en la boca, enana. –dijo fastidiado Ichigo quien estaba en su respectivo patio mirando a la morena.

-Acaso vigilas donde estoy a cada rato o que?-dijo con REAL fastidio y un toque de molestia la pelinegra.

-Jamás vigilaría a una enana como tú. Fue mera coincidencia que estuvieras aquí.-dijo el pelinaranja.

***Flashback***

Un Ichigo aun adolorido en la nariz se quejaba camino a su cuarto luego de una larga ducha y ponerse una ridícula bandita en el lugar afectado.

-Ésta Rukia tiene una fuerza no normal. Que demonios comerá? –Siguió quejándose en voz baja mientras veía por la ventana en busca de algo (o alguien) que ni él mismo sabía.

Hasta que la vio.

Rukia tomaba sol en el patio de su casa con una camisa de tirantes y unos pequeños shorts. Al verla, Ichigo sintió un ligera (por no decir mínima) emoción e inmediatamente bajo sin saber por qué hacia su patio dispuesto a hablar con ella.

***Fin Flashback***

-Si, claro.-respondió Rukia con escepticismo y bufó con fastidio.

Unos diez minutos, algo incomodos para el chico, pasaron en silencio y tranquilidad. Rukia bufó de nuevo.

-Piensas desinflarte? Va en serio lo de la media.-dijo irritado por los constantes sonidos molestos que salían de la boca de Rukia.

Rukia finalmente le dirige la mirada al ceñudo chico y tras mirarle brevemente la cara se aguantó la risa.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Ohh! Que le pasa a Kurosaki-kun!? Le pegué muy fuerte anoche?-dijo con una voz aguda muy diferente a la suya real. Y con mirada de triunfo.

-Que hablas? –preguntó él sin saber a qué se refería la chica. Pero luego supo de qué hablaba. El muy estúpido se dejó la bandita en la nariz demostrándole a la enana que sufrió (y sigue sufriendo) el golpe que le dieron la noche anterior.- Mierda…

- JA JA JA! Que sensible el niñito!-siguió burlándose Rukia.

-Cállate ya enana! De donde sacas tanta fuerza?

- Es mi fuerza normal, el hecho es que tú eres un debilucho.-dijo Rukia mirándolo retadoramente.

-No soy ningún debilucho, enana gritona.

-Te dije que ya no me dijeras enana, naranjita!-dijo levantándose en dirección al pelinaranja quedando sólo separados por la reja que separaba la casa Kuchiki de la Kurosaki.

-ENANA!

-AMARGADO

-COMPLEJO DE GNOMO

_¿Cómo se atreve?.._-Naranja mal formada!

Mientras los chicos tenían una guerra de insultos un conejito asustado los miraba escondido tras unas flores.

-ACOSADOR

-ENANA ESTÚPIDA!

- YA ESO ME LO HABÍAS DICHO!

Quedaron en silencio mirándose y aprovechando de respirar y calmarse, ya que estaban rojos de ira de tanto gritar. Ichigo bajó la mirada admirando las delgadas y bien formadas piernas de la Kuchiki. Se quedó petrificado admirándolas.-_Vaya…para ser enana tiene las piernas largas y bien…Un momento! Que carajos estoy diciendo? Hablo de la enana gritona!_- sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos guiados por las hormonas.

-Veo que ya conoces a Ichigo-kun, Rukia…-dijo serenamente Ginrei Kuchiki saliendo de su casa dirigiéndose al patio donde estaban los jóvenes.

-Ojii-sama!-dijo sorprendida Rukia.

-Ginrei-san-dijo también sorprendido Ichigo.

-¿Cómo están chicos? Rukia, vine a decirte que vengas a comer.-dijo mirando a Rukia.

-Si, ya voy Ojii-sama!-Rukia se encaminaba a su casa siendo interrumpida por su abuelo.

-Rukia, se gentil y despídete de Ichigo-kun.

Rukia tenia una expresión de –_Me estás jodiendo…-_pero de todas maneras dijo con la voz aguda y un entusiasmo no normal en ella.-Adiós Kurosaki-kun! Un gusto conocerte!

Ichigo arqueó una ceja.-_Y a esta enana que mosca le picó?...-_Hasta luego Rukia.

-Kurosaki-kun! Que falta de modales tienes! Aun no eres de tanta confianza para llamarme por mi nombre! Maleducado!- dijo Rukia con su voz aguda, con intención de avergonzarlo frente a su abuelo.

-Es verdad Ichigo-kun. Apenas la estas conociendo.-dijo algo serio Ginrei mirándolo levemente ceñudo.

_Enana mal formada, me las pagarás…-_ Disculpa de verdad. No fue mi intención, hasta luego entonces Kuchiki san, Ginrei-san.-

Ginrei ya algo más calmado se adentró a su casa. Sin haber percibido la mirada mortal y amenazadora que le daba Ichigo a una Rukia con sonrisa burlona.

***-Tururururú-***

Luego de lo acontecido en el patio ese día, Rukia no volvió al patio sino para recoger a su conejo cuando ya anochecía. Ichigo, no quería ni ver a Rukia que le hizo pasar pena delante del Sr. Ginrei que le caía tan bien y siempre sintió un respeto hacia su persona.

-Rukia-sama, le instalé el Televisor en su cuarto esta mañana para que no se aburra tanto.-dijo la señora Furuta serenamente.

-Gracias Furuta-san!-dijo Rukia entusiasmada luego de salir del baño dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Llegó a su cuarto dispuesta a ver su prender su nuevo televisor para ver el programa que le encantaba tanto.

-El programa empieza dentro de diez minutos!-dijo en voz baja con gesto infantil.-Bueno, me pongo el pijama y todo bien.

Rukia se quito la bata de baño que tenía quedando solo en una pequeña toalla que le tapaba lo justo y buscaba desesperada su pijama. Ella no se dio cuenta que tenía las cortinas de su ventana abiertas de par en par dejando que un ligeramente sonrojado Ichigo la viera estupefacto desde su casa.

-Donde está?...-luego de largo rato buscando, la consiguió- Aquí está- se volteó mirando hacia la ventana viendo un peli naranjo mirándola con los ojos como platos y mejillas rojas.-AHHH!-inmediatamente se puso roja también y cerró con furia la cortina.

Ichigo reaccionó al grito de la chica.-Rukia! No es lo que crees!…

-PERVERTIDO!-dijo Rukia hecha furia y roja de la vergüenza abriendo la cortina con su respectiva pijama puesta.

_Vaya, se vistió rápido…_-No es lo que crees! Estaba aquí tranquilo cuando de repente apareces en toalla en tu cuarto.- se defendió él, poniéndose aun más rojo que antes.

-¿¡Y por que veías mi cuarto!?

-YO NO DIJE ESO!

-Pervertido acosador!- lo acusó Rukia escandalizada. Y sin más cerró tanto la ventana como la cortina y le dejo de hablar.

Al día siguiente Ichigo no llegó a ver a Rukia en el patio. Quería buscarla y decirle que fue un malentendido lo de la noche anterior y tenía intenciones de verla. Aunque siendo sinceros, Ichigo no dejaba de pensar esa noche en el menudo pero muy bonito cuerpo que tenía la chica. Y lo peor era que la chica no abría la ventana de su cuarto ni aunque fuera un momento.-_Debe estarse asando del calor.-_pensaba Ichigo.

Así pasaron dos días sin haberse visto de nuevo, Ichigo avergonzado y Rukia malhumorada sin querer ver al chico que por poco y la llegaba a ver desnuda.

Pero, para sorpresa de Ichigo, dos noches luego del accidente, Ichigo vio como el cuarto de la pelinegra se podía ver claramente desde su ventana y una melodiosa música que salía de su televisor.

Ichigo al acercarse un poco más logro ver a una Rukia prácticamente siendo poseía por el TV. Inmediatamente, Ichigo tuvo una transformación facial realmente impresionante. Su cara paso de desconcertado, a confundido, a decepcionado y finalmente a la de perturbado. Eso se debió al escuchar el nombre de 'ese' programa al regreso de comerciales.

Exactamente decía:

-''Y ya regresamos con CHAPPY MANIA y la historia de la Princesa Encerrada.''

-Chappy….como es posible que a alguien le guste el ridículo programa de ese amorfo 'conejo' –dijo Ichigo en voz suficientemente alta para que Rukia le escuchara.

Rukia al escuchar como insultaban su adorado programa le dirigió una mirada asesina al portador de la voz.

-Así que sigues sin hablarme ¿no? Oye, Rukia, sabes que no fue mi intención verte se-se-semidesnu-da en tu cuarto-Ichigo estaba rojo- fue un accidente en se….

-Si bueno, lo que digas, disculpa aceptada supongo, ahora déjame seguir viendo mi programa.-dijo Rukia seria como si estuviese aburrida del relato de Ichigo.

Ichigo parpadeó varias veces desconcertado.- _No creí que aceptara todo tan rápido…_

***-Turururururú-***

Cuando ya el programa había terminado, Rukia alimentó a su conejo y salió a la cocina en busca de algo para comer.

Cuando hubo regresado, vio a un Ichigo apoyado en la ventana desde su cuarto mirándola burlonamente.

Rukia arqueó una ceja.-Que es tan gracioso?

-Sabes? Jamás pensé que la ruda e imperturbable Rukia Kuchiki se emocionara tanto con un programa para niñitos.

-Otra vez con lo mismo? Y no tiene nada de malo que me guste el programa del maravilloso y glorioso Chappy!-respondió ella mientras lo miraba amenazadoramente haciendo puchero. Se veía graciosamente tierna.

-Maravilloso y glorioso Chappy? Es un conejo mal formado!- exclamó Ichigo y vio a la cosa blanca de orejas largas que Rukia tenía encima de su cama- ya entiendo por qué tu animal se llama así. Pobre conejo, lo compadezco.

-Que pretendes decir con eso? Además Chappy ama su nombre! Y aunque sea no tiene un nombre tan estúpido como el tuyo!.-dijo ella sin deshacer su pucher y agarrando a su conejito, a quien le dijo en voz baja:- No lo escuches Chappy, él es una fresa con problemas mentales.

- De aquí a que tu conejo entienda…-murmuró Ichigo con una gotita en la nuca.

-Cállate fresa.

-Bueno ya, no me gusta que me digan fresa.-dijo irritado.

-Y a mí eso no me importa. No es mi culpa que tengas ese nombre tan…peculiar-se burlo la chica.

-Eso díselo a mi padre, enana tonta.

-Que te dije con respecto a decirme así? Naranja amarga!

-Naranja amarga? Y a que viene eso?

-Pues por tu pelo, estúpido!- respondió Rukia y recibió un sonido de molestia por parte del chico.-Es un color raro para ser natural- dijo ella un poco más seria.

-Muchas personas creen que es pintado. Al menos tú sabes que es natural.-dijo mientras se sacudía el cabello.

-Si, es que se nota que no es pintado.

-Oye Rukia ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Karakura?-preguntó con interés Ichigo.

-Umm, unos 7 años, lo que me tome terminar la carrera.-respondió ella.-Por?

-No por nada…-dijo Ichigo un poco más animado.-Bueno Rukia, buenas noches.-dijo Ichigo con intenciones de dormir.

-Buenas noches Ichigo.-sin más apagó la luz y se acostó.

Ichigo tardó un poco en hacer lo mismo y cuando fue a acostarse escucho:

-Acosador.

Ésta enana…sabía que no lo aceptaría tan rápido.-bufó y se acostó sonriente.

***End of Chapter 5***

**Espero que este cap les haya sido de su agrado :D Más bellos los dos :3 Pobre Rukia, si a mi me pasa algo así como que me vea alguien en toalla y si ese alguien es BELLO (como Ichigo) me muero xD**

**Contesto reviews!:**

**Joyanegra****: Me impresiona de verdad que siempre seas la primera en poner un review en mis caps jajaja *-*. Inoue digamos que con sus peculiares comidas es realmente…tu me entiendes xDDD. Esos celillossssss de Rukia joo! La pobre no se da cuenta por qué pero lo demuestra Jjaja!. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, cuídate!**

**Yoruichi00****: Bueno, en este capi Ichigo ya empieza a ser víctima de sus propias hormonas! Y también de los genes Kurosaki xD Pobre D:. Y si, Orihime es muy excéntrica con sus comidas no crees? Jajaja. Espero y te haya gustado el cap! Cuídate :D**

**Elenita-chan****: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Jajaja bueno, Rukia y su orgullo pueden superar cualquier cosa! Espero y te guste este cap, cuídate :D**

**Nami-chan****: Gracias! :D Rukia irá conociendo a más personas a lo largo de su estancia en la uni y establecerá fuertes amistades también! :D Ten por seguro que Ichigo tendrá su instinto sobreprotector y autoritario sobre Rukia! (me encanta Ichi celoso *o*) Espero y te haya gustado el cap! Cuídate :D**

**Ichi-kia-chan****: el sueño de Rukia es muuuy gracioso! Jaja digamos que revela los 'deseos' de Rukia xDD! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Cuídate :D**

**AS Carbajal****: Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Espero y te gusten los nuevos caps! Cuídate :D **

**Bueno! Aquí están las preguntas que dije! Manden review con su respuesta/opinión :D**

***Que pareja les parece mejor para Orihime? Ishida o Ulquiorra?**

***Que rival sería más apta para Rukia? (La Hime no es rival)**

***Les gusta el GrimmRuki? O prefieren el Kairuki?**

**Listoo! Bueno, me despido! Acuérdense de si tienen alguna queja, opinión, crítica o lo que sea manden reviews! **

**Nos leemos luego! :D**


	7. Una mañana peculiar

_**Holaaaaaaa! Como les va gente bella? :D**_

**Si, sé que tuve que haber actualizado hace como 2 semanas el nuevo capi… (Disculpen la tardanza) pero es que el colegio me tiene de muerte lenta. Estúpidos aquellos que dijeron que el ultimo año de bachillerato era súper fácil y no haces prácticamente nada...me mintieron…VILMENTE! T-T.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW!:**

**Joyanegra: Ahhhh! :3 tus respuestas me dieron ideas…Gracias por responder! Jajajaja Espero y te haya gustado este capi donde aparecen los personajes (además de Ichigo y Rukia) que protagonizaran y darán vueltas, giros, piruetas etc etc en la historia xD. Nunca falta decirte que gracias por el review. Cuidate! :D**

**Belu: Holaaa! :D que bello tu primer review en mi historia :3 Tus opiniones sirvieron de algo! No son para nada estúpidas xD. Y te apoyo en que Kurosaki es de Kuchiki EXCLUSIVAMENTE! jajaja Espero y continúes leyendo esta historia y que te guste este cap! Cuídate, besos!**

**Yoruichi00: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap 5! :D Yo también quiero un Ichigo así vale *o* (así de perfecto) jajaja deberíamos googlear donde se consigue un chico asi vale ;-;. Gracias por tu opinión sobre las preguntas. Espero y continúes leyendo esta historia y que te guste este cap! Cuídate, besos!**

**Kureimy: No se me distraiga chica, NO SE ME DISTRAIGA! *agarra una pantufla* jajajaajja xD. Ujumm…no tienen excusas para nadaaa! *sonrisitapervertida*. Respeto tu opinión! Y gracias por explicar las razones y eso! Pero…te faltaron contestar las otras 2 preguntitas! T-T. Ichigo hormonal es tan….raaawwrr (ok no xD). Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis y espero y continúes leyendo esta historia y que te guste este nuevo cap! Cuídate, besos!**

**Kotsuki Kurosaki: Que bello tu 1er review :D Gracias por tu opinión, me sirve mucho! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero y la continúes leyendo; y que te guste este cap! Cuídate, besos!**

**Reela: Opino lo mismo que tu con respecto a Riruka y a Ulqui! *-* Tus opiniones me sirvieron de mucho, gracias! Por favor no me castigues sin darme reviews Nooo! T-T *va a llorar en un rincon* xD...! Espero y continúes leyendo esta historia y que te guste este cap! Cuídate, besos! :D**

**Sin más distracciones: AQUÍ ESTA EL 6TO CAPITULO DE NEXT TO YOU! :D disfruten!**

-lalilálulilá-** diálogos.**

**-**_lalilálulilá- _**pensamientos.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 6**

A las 5:30 de la mañana de un lunes Rukia despertaba atolondrada de su profundo sueño. Mientras se restregaba los ojos, se sentaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, en su cama.

-Que horrible despertarse a esta hora- dijo ella tratando de levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, torpemente se dirigía al baño dispuesta a despertarse dándose una ducha. Se sentía agotada y cansada por despertarse temprano, pero debía de irse acostumbrando porque a partir de ese día todo cambiaría y esa sería su rutina.

Mientras, en la casa contigua de la pelinegra, un aparato sonaba sin parar con una estresante melodía que despertó a un gruñón peli naranja.

-Maldita cosa…-maldecía él mientras trataba de apagar el despertador que por algún motivo desconocido no se callaba de una vez. Ichigo dio un grito de exasperación y lo lanzo contra su armario, provocando que se rompiera y lo que buscaba finalmente el peli naranja: que se silenciara finalmente.

-Al fin- murmuró satisfecho el chico y volviéndose a acostar en su cama preparado para dormir de nuevo.

-ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!- como era de esperarse, Isshin Kurosaki irrumpió en el cuarto de Ichigo con una patada voladora.

-_Demonios…-_ pensó el chico mientras esquivaba y gritaba a su padre que luego de un rato se fue.

-Que molesto este viejo-murmuró Ichigo mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a ver en medio de la ligera oscuridad que había en su cuarto.

-Ichi-nii, acuérdate que hoy nos llevas a la escuela- dijo Karin abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano y prendiendo la luz.

-AHHHH! Apágala ya! –grito Ichigo encandilado tapándose los ojos. Quien suspiró de alivio al apagarla Karin.

-Bueno, vine para recordarte eso.- dijo ella.

-Quien dice que voy a llevar a dos niñas estresantes a su escuela?- se burló Ichigo.

Karin arqueó una ceja y con mirada retadora prendió la luz.

-AGGHHH! Apágala! Me molesta!- dijo Ichigo quien aun le molestaban los ojos por la luz incandescente de su lámpara. Karin apagó la luz para alivio de Ichigo. Pero a los pocos segundos la volvió a prender.

- Dime que nos llevarás!- siguió Karin con el juego irritando a su hermano.

-Si sigues con eso no te llevaré a ningún lado! A Yuzu si, a ti no!-exclamó un irritado Ichigo tapándose los ojos. Karin apagó la luz nuevamente, pero como hizo antes, la prendió.

Rukia entraba a su cuarto luego de darse un buen baño y le extraño ver que desde una abertura de su cortina, el cuarto que pertenecía a la casa vecina parecía como unas típicas luces de navidad que prendían y apagaban seguidamente. Rukia arqueó una ceja preguntándose que estará pasando en el cuarto de Ichigo. Pero rápido se olvidó de ello pensando en que debía vestirse y bajar a desayunar para finalmente ir a la uni.

***Turururururú***

Un chico con el ceño fruncido manejaba su auto viendo muchas veces de reojo a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado. Ésta chica no había notado que el peli naranja la estaba mirando estaba muy distraída pensando en como sería el mundo al que dentro de unos minutos entraría; tenía un brillo en los ojos que denotaban nerviosismo e ilusión. Ichigo no podía dejar de ver esos ojos tan expresivos.

-Bueno enana ya llegamos-dijo Ichigo luego de estacionar en la Universidad de Karakura.

La chica ni le importó el ''enana'' y se bajó del auto. Ichigo se bajó del auto y se encaminó junto con la pelinegra a la entrada de la U.K. Justo cerca de la entrada, estaban hablando un grupo de amigos que ambos chicos identificaron inmediatamente.

-Oh! Ahí viene Ichigo-dijo Tatsuki al ver la llamativa cabellera única de su mejor amigo acercarse. Pero al distinguir otra pequeña figura que venía a su lado arqueó una ceja:- _Con…Kuchiki?_

_-Kurosaki-kun!-_pensó Inoue quien inmediatamente volteó a verlo alegre, pero se sorprendió por la compañía que tenía el chico en ese momento_.-¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san están juntos?-_Orihime frunció el ceño ligeramente, estaba desconcertada.

-Hola chicos.-saludaron Ichigo y Rukia una vez cerca de ellos, quienes les devolvieron el saludo.

-Que extraño, Kurosaki. No es propio de ti venir junto con chicas.-dijo Ishida con sorna.

Ichigo fastidiado le respondió:- Ishida, no seas ridículo, viene conmigo porque me amenazó con…

-Jajaja, es que me conseguí con Kurosaki-kun camino acá- Dijo Rukia interrumpiendo al peli naranja con una extraña simpatía.

-Si claro…-murmuró para sí mismo el chico.

_***Flashback***_

Ichigo estaba sacando su auto del garaje de su casa, cuando vio que en frente de la casa vecina estaba Rukia mostrándose realmente preocupada y hablando con su abuelo. Cuando estacionó finalmente, decidió esperar afuera a que sus hermanas salieran. Rukia se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico cuando lo vio salir del auto caminando hacia ellos.

-Ginrei-san, Ru…Kuchiki-san- por poco y metía la pata de nuevo.-

- Oh, hola Ichigo-kun, a donde vas? Veo que has sacado tu carro.-dijo Ginrei mientras señalaba el auto del peli naranja.

-A la universidad, pero estoy esperando a mis hermanas.- respondió rascándose la nuca.

-Oh, ya ve…-Ginrei empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la Sra. Furuta.

-Ginrei-sama, lo llaman urgente al teléfono.-el anciano se disculpó con los jóvenes y se retiró a atender la llamada.

_-Perfecto_-pensó la Kuchiki una vez que estaban solos.-Me voy contigo.-dijo decidida.

-Que? A donde?-preguntó desconcertado Ichigo.

- A donde más idiota? A la Universidad!

-Ni lo sueñes, enana del demonio.

-Hazlo o….-dijo retadora Rukia mirándolo fijamente.

- O si no que?-respondió en el mismo tono el chico.

-Ya verás…

-Disculpen la tardanza chicos, Rukia, el chofer no va a llegar definitivamente, mejor te llamo un taxi.

-No Ojii-sama, no hace falta-dijo sutilmente la morena-Kurosaki-kun ha ofrecido llevarme.

-QUE YO QUE?- gritó Ichigo mandándole a la petit una mirada llena de asombro. Esa enana no se metería en su carro, eso si que no; y mucho menos iba a andar como su chofer.

-Oh, perfecto Ichigo-kun, que gentil de tu parte-dijo sonriente el Sr. Ginrei mientras Ichigo maldecía para sus adentros, ya no tenía más remedio que llevar a la enana del demonio.- Bueno Rukia, ten un buen día….Suerte.-se despidió de la chica con un guiño. En ese momento justo, salían las hermanas Kurosaki dispuestas a ser llevadas a su escuela.

***Fin Flashback***

-¿Inoue?..¿Inoue?-repetía Rukia dirigiéndose a una distraída Orihime.

-Eh? Oh! Disculpa Kuchiki-san, estaba pensando en otras cosas!- se disculpó torpemente la chica de orbes plomo.

-Típico- dijo Tatsuki quien venía detrás de ellas y seguida del grupo de chicos.

-No importa Inoue.- dijo Rukia.- Tienes idea de donde es la ceremonia de iniciación?

-Siii! Es en el anfiteatro! Tatsuki-chan me dijo que debemos seguir caminando en esa dirección!.-dijo Inoue señalando hacia su izquierda.

-Pe-pero Inoue…si es así por que seguimos en este camino?-se detuvo Rukia.

-Bueno, es que quería seguir a los chicos!-dijo una ilusionada y sonrojada de forma infantil Orihime.

-Creo que es mejor que vayan rápido, pronto empezará la ceremonia.-dijo Uryuu.

-Ay es verdad! Rápido Kuchiki-san! Seguro en la ceremonia habrán muchas cosas y no me las puedo perder!

-No es la gran cosa…créeme -dijo Tatsuki.

Las chicas se fueron despidiendo de los demás mientras caminaban hacia el anfiteatro.

-Adiós Kurosaki-kun Sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan Ishida-kun! Nos vemos luego!

Todos los demás agitaron la mano para despedirse.

-Adiós, Inoue-san…-dijo en voz muy baja el chico de lentes mirando a la susodicha alejarse junto con Rukia.

***Turururururú***

Tatsuki tenía razón, la ceremonia no fue gran cosa, pero duró como dos horas. Para Rukia e Inoue fue muy emocionante. Conocieron a nuevas personas, habían muchos jóvenes nuevos que ingresaban ese año también.

Luego de eso, las dos chicas fueron a buscar sus horarios en la secretaría y se fueron cada una por su lado, eso si, cuadrando para verse después de clases en el cafetín de la otra vez.

Rukia caminaba y caminaba rumbo al edificio de Medicina, todo perfecto, ya que tenía una idea de donde quedaba hasta que se confundió en cual camino debía tomar.

Y como si fuera la última esperanza, Rukia divisó una extravagante cabellera naranja, que pertenecía a un chico que estaba sentado y leyendo unos libros que parecían de Biología.

-Ichigo!- exclamo aliviada la ojivioleta.

Ichigo levantó su cabeza y miro sorprendido a la chica- Rukia? Qué pasa?

-Ichigo, necesito que por favor me digas donde está el edificio de Medicina! Tengo clases en 15 minutos!

-Arréglatelas tu solita, así hice yo cuando entre aquí el año pasado.- dijo Ichigo volviendo a su libro despreocupadamente.

-No seas tarado! Es en serio!- Rukia estaba irritada por la actitud de Ichigo

-Si te digo me dejarás estudiar?...Es por allá- dijo sin levantar la mirada y señalando un edificio azul que no estaba tan lejos.

-Gracias.-dijo secamente Rukia y alejándose rumbo al edificio.

-Que forma de agradecer-dijo sarcástico Ichigo mirando a Rukia caminar.

-Oye! Ten más cuidado!-Rukia no muy lejos de Ichigo fue tropezada salvajemente por un chico quien ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla o disculparse. La ojivioleta pudo distinguir únicamente del apurado chico su cabello, azul celeste.-_Acaso hay en esta ciudad gente con el cabello subnormal? Primero naranja, ahora azul…que viene? Rosado?-_ Rukia pensó eso y justo a unos metros de ella estaba un grupo de chicos hablando amenamente, uno de ellos tenía justo el pelo rosado chillón y reía como un demente poseso.-_Que coincidencia_…-

Olvidándose del chico loco, molesta, se agachó a recoger del piso una carpeta con los horarios.

Ichigo captó la escena del tropiezo y no tardó en molestarse con ese chico tan descortés. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a Rukia!

El peli naranja estuvo a punto de pararse a ayudar a la morena pero se sorprendió al ver que alguien se le adelantó.

-Hay que ver que hay gente bien irrespetuosa eh?-dijo un chico que se había agachado junto con Rukia y la ayudaba a juntar papeles.

-Si, gente loca y estúpida…-dijo ella molesta. Cuando terminó, fue ayudada por el chico desconocido a levantarse.

-Disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Kaien Shiba, un placer.-dijo sonriente.

-Soy…-la joven se quedo sin habla al ver a ese chico que poseía unos ojos verdes y cabello negro.- Rukia Kuchiki, el placer es mío.

-Bueno y a que edificio vas?

-Al de allí, el de medicina.

-Perfecto, justo ahí daré clases a los nuevos.

-Clases?-ahora que lo notaba bien, ese chico tenía facciones más adultas que la de un joven de 18.- Es usted un profesor?-dijo ella asombrada.

-Si Kuchiki. Soy un profesor nuevo de aquí –Kaien rio suavemente por la expresión de Rukia- Por cierto, creo que deberíamos entrar rápido al aula. Se nos hace tarde.-dijo mirando el reloj.-

Y así ambos fueron adentrándose al edificio azul y hablando amenamente. No se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos chocolate que demostraban molestia, los miraba alejarse.

***Turururururú***

Una vez dentro Kaien preguntó- Ahora doy clases en el aula 2…tu estas en esa?

Rukia revisó en sus papeles y desilusionada un poco dijo.- No, estoy en la 3.

-Ah bueno, yo doy clases en tu aula más tarde, nos vemos luego Kuchiki.- Kaien se despidió de ella y viceversa.

Rukia se dirigió al aula 3 y se sorprendió de que no había llegado el profesor aun-_Uff, menos mal.- _Como pudo, se sentó en un pupitre que estaba justo en el medio del salón. Al lado suyo estaba un chico que se veía tímido, al frente de ella una chica con el cabello recogido en una coleta y hablaba con un chico de cabello blanco.- _Ahora es blanco…definitivamente algo pasa en esta ciudad.-_

Rukia volteó a su derecha a ver quien estaba y vio a nada más y nada menos que al chico peliazul anormal que la empujó hace pocos minutos.

El chico al parecer sintió la mirada de la chica y volteó a mirarla con fastidio.-Te gusta lo que ves?

Rukia se sonrojó por el descaro del chico.- Claro que no, no seas ridículo. Tu fuiste quien me empujó hace rato!

-De que hablas? Yo no he tropezado ni empujado a nadie-dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz.- Ahora que lo pienso…me tropecé camino aquí con algo pequeño.-Dijo el peli azul más para si mismo que para Rukia.

-Serás estúpido! ese 'algo' era yo!-dijo Rukia roja de ira.

El chico frunció el ceño y miró de arriba abajo a la morena, luego de eso se empezó a reír como loco.

-Que es tan gracioso, miserable?

-Jamás pensé conocer a una chica tan enana como tú.- y para seguir con el descaro, siguió riéndose.-Agh, pero que mierda te pasa?-dijo el chico un poco más serio luego de que Rukia le pisoteara el pie.- A mi nadie me pisa el pie, niñita!

-En serio? Para tu información…eso acabo de hacer!- gritó Rukia quien no pasó por alto el cambio de actitud del chico.

-Que acaba de hacer, señorita?-dijo un señor de lentes y traje que estaba sentado en el escritorio.

Rukia llena de vergüenza notó que todos sus compañeros de aula la miraban y el profesor también. El chico peliazul aguantó una risa burlona.

-Nada profesor, disculpe.-dijo al fin y se acomodó en el asiento dispuesta a no ver al motivo de su desgracia momentánea. Una chica de dos coletas se reía por lo bajo.

Prácticamente el profesor la ignoró y fue pasando la lista de alumnos ordenada por los apellidos en orden alfabético.

-Dokugamine Riruka…

-Presente!-dijo la chica de dos coletas.

-Hinamori Momo.-Rukia vio que la chica frente a ella levantó la mano y luego el peli blanco que hablaba con ella antes también cuando dijeron 'Hitsugaya Toshiro'.

- Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow.

_-Quien carajos tendrá ese nombre tan raro?-_pensó Rukia extrañada.

El chico peli azul dijo con fastidio- Presente.

Rukia lo miró consternada, primero: un color de cabello peculiar…, y segundo: el nombre más extraño que Rukia escuchó en toda su vida. La ojivioleta de tanto mirarlo, detalló unos ojos que concordaban con el color de su cabello y tenían un aire felino, también pudo distinguir los músculos de sus brazos gracias a la camisa apretada que llevaba.

-Bueno, yo soy Yoshida Hiroto, y soy su profesor de matemáticas en este primer semestre.

Rukia se sonrojó y volvió a mirar a la pizarra, ya que finalmente empezaría la clase.

***Turururururú***

-Oye Kurosaki, dentro de 10 minutos es la clase de Bioquímica, muévete que el edificio no está cerca-dijo Ishida Uryuu acercándose al susodicho que estaba ojeando por enésima vez el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Ya te oí, ahora cállate. Ya me voy a clases.-dijo amargado el pelinaranja.

-Y a ti que te pasa? Que andas tan molesto?

-Yo molesto? Por favor, es mi genio de siempre…ahora vámonos Ishida.

Duraron un rato caminando hasta que Ishida preguntó:-Kurosaki, y eso que llegaste esta mañana junto con Kuchiki-san? No es usual en ti…-repitió el ojiazul.

-Bah, Ishida…ya Rukia explicó que nos encontramos caminando hacia la entrada, o es que no la oíste?

-¿Rukia? Desde cuando tienes tantas confianzas con ella? –preguntó extrañado Uryuu.

-Bueno, me dio por llamarla así… algún problema?-dijo algo molesto Ichigo.

-Es raro, a Inoue-san no la llamas así y eso que la conoces desde hace años-Ishida lo miraba de reojo.

-Tsk, es que con Inoue es distinto…Por cierto, desde cuando te preocupas por mi y de que llegue a tiempo a clase?-Ichigo intentó cambiar de tema.

-Yo preocupado? Yo no estoy preocupado, y menos por un ser como tú! Estaba pasando y te vi como el propio estúpido disque leyendo.-se burló el chico de lentes.

-Ishida, eres un estúpido.-y sin más siguieron caminando.

***Turururururú***

Ya la mañana había pasado y Orihime había salido de su primera clase de gastronomía. Estaba muy feliz, además de que conoció a una nueva compañera una tal Matsumoto Rangiku; tenían mucho en común entre ellas, especialmente sus gustos peculiares en la comida.

-Lalalalalilulalala!-Orihime tarareaba una canción que ella solo sabía cual era, mientras iba al cafetín donde esperaría a Rukia.

Una vez allí, decidió ir a sentarse frente al local porque le pareció un lugar sereno y tranquilo. Empezó a tararear de nuevo y veía todo a su alrededor. Le causó gracia cuando vio un par de ardillas luchar por su comida, finalmente rio de forma inocente.

-Que hermoso es este lugar- dijo ella con voz ensoñadora. Y entrecerró los ojos respirando hondamente.

-Podrías hacer algo de silencio? No me dejas concentrar. Además, este lugar no tiene nada de especial, mujer.-dijo la voz de un chico.

Orihime confundida abrió sus grandes ojos grises y vio unos profundos ojos color verde esmeralda que la miraban de reojo…

-¿Ah?...

***End of chapter 6***

**Jojo! Como ya leyeron ya entraron los nuevos personajes! *o* Por supuesto, faltan algunos xD¨ *risa del demente poseso de cabello rosa que todo el mundo sabe quien es***

**Ichigo como que se molesto cuando vio a Rukia y a Kaien..kukukukú *sonrisamalvada***

**También, apareció Riruka, burlándose de Rukia…digamos que Riruka no me cae muy bien desde la 1era vez que la vi en el manga xD y por eso será algo pedante y atorrante con Kuchiki, tampoco es que será cruel ps…; pero NADIE LE GANA A RUKIA! Jajajaja *risa del demente poseso de cabello rosa que todo el mundo sabe quien es***

**Bueno, cabe destacar que todo tipo de review estará bien recibido! *risa del demente poseso de cabello rosa que todo el mundo sabe quien es***

**Gracias por leer, los amo! **

**Nos leemos! :D~~**


	8. Y el día sigue!

**Hola mis corazones de melón! :3 Como les va? Al fin estoy de vacaciones *o* eso significa que podre publicar con más libertad Next to You! :D **

**Gracias por los review:**

*** Kawai-Maria: Te cambiaste el nombre por acá o.ó! Jajaja Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el cap! Me encantó tu fic You and I. Cuídateee! :D**

*** Reela: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! Jaja Bueno, no voy a especificar si entre Kaien y Rukia ocurrirá algo (arrruinaria la cosa) así que bueno! Gracias por leer la historia. Cuidate :D**

***joyanegra: Ichigo celoso! ASHGAFGSFAGFSGFASFAFSFHAFGH *-* Jjajajajaja Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el cap! Cuidate! :D**

***nami-chan: O.O Que review tan laaargo jeje. Umm, con respecto al Kairuki no diré mucho sobre como será su relación..pero relájate que no la pienso colocar amorosa del todo! A decir verdad, opino lo mismo que tu! xD Luego veremos con quien se queda Ishida e.e y bueno veré luego como hago con Riruka! A ver si la hago menos cruel o algo parecido jajaa. Gracias por leer la historia y me alegra mucho de que te haya gustado el cap! Cuidate! :D**

***ichi-kia-chan: Gracias por leer la historia. Cuidate! :D**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: jojojo, ya veremos que habrá como parejita para darle celos a Ichigo *-* es que…a quien no le gusta un Ichi celoso ;D jajaja. Gracias por leer! :D**

***Kureimy: Hmmm pensare seriamente esa batalla de pantuflas o.ó jajajajjajaja! Me aleegra que te haya gustado el cap :3 VISTES EL MELOCOTON DE RUKIA? Sé que Ichigo le encantó ver eso! Ajajajaja! Umm, ya veremos quien descubrirá eso primero e.e. Jejeje, sabes que hay una parte antes de que Kaien socorre a Rukia, ella se queda extrañada que hay muchos chicos con el cabello de color raro; y en eso aparece a lo lejos un pelirosado (Se sobrentiende que es Szayel) riendo como un demente! Jajajaja. Gracias por leer! :D**

**MANITO ARRIBA si vieron el melocotón de Rukia en el manga! o/ Jajaja! Me encanto ese capitulo! El manga está demasiado bueno, me volveré adicta D:**

**Dejo de aburrir y aquí está la conti de Next to You! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite :3**

**-**_**Escenas del capitulo anterior…**_

_-Que hermoso es este lugar- dijo ella con voz ensoñadora. Y entrecerró los ojos respirando hondamente._

_-Podrías hacer algo de silencio? No me dejas concentrar. Además, este lugar no tiene nada de especial, mujer.-dijo la voz de un chico._

_Orihime confundida abrió sus grandes ojos grises y vio unos profundos ojos color verde esmeralda que la miraban de reojo…_

**Capítulo 7**

-Ah?- Orihime se preguntaba quien era ese chico tan frío y hasta odioso.-Disculpa si te molesté- dijo ella apenada.

-Si lo hiciste.-dijo simplemente el ojiverde volviendo a su libro.

Inoue juraba que había visto a ese chico antes.-Ah! Tu también eres nuevo verdad? Sabía que te había visto en alguna parte! En la ceremonia de iniciación!-exclamó ella sonriente interrumpiendo sin querer la lectura del chico.

El chico cerró su libro con dureza, lo guardó en su bolso y se dispuso a mirar con molestia a la ojigris. Luego se levanto y sin más se fue.

-Uy, creo que lo hice molestar –murmuró Orihime preocupada viendo al chico alejarse.

-Inoue!- Gritó Rukia llamando a la distraída chica peli naranja, que se dio cuenta de que la llamaban y empezó a agitar el brazo saludándola.

-Hola de nuevo Kuchiki-san!-dijo alegre.

-Que tal si entramos? Muero de hambre!-exclamó la pelinegra.

-Dale, yo también muero de hambre! Estoy ansiosa de pedir un sándwich de mermelada y carne asada con un poco miel!-dijo Inoue mientras se imaginaba el manjar y casi se le salía la baba.

Rukia hizo un gesto de asco y juntas se adentraron al cafetín a almorzar.

***Turururururú***

-Y cuéntame como fue tu primera clase?-le pregunto Rukia a Inoue una vez con su comida en manos.

-Fue muy genial! Me hice amiga de una chica llamada Rangiku! Es muy parecida a mi, especialmente en nuestros gustos culinarios!-respondió entusiasmada la pelinaranja.-Y a ti como te fue?

-No me quejo. Conocí a nuevas personas y bueno otro que no quisiera haber conocido.-murmuró Rukia pensando en el tal Grimmjow.

-A que te refieres?-pregunto interesada Inoue.

Rukia le contó su accidente y la pelea entre el peliazul y ella. Inoue escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que decía la Kuchiki.

-Oh! Yo también tuve un encuentro extraño con un chico poco antes de que tú llegaras! Un chico bien extraño a decir verdad!-dijo Inoue haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, aunque sea no estudia contigo verdad?

-No! Además no creo volverlo a ver!-dijo Inoue mientras volvía a su comida. Y luego desvió la mirada a la entrada del cafetín ya que alguien entró.- Oh mira! Ahí viene Rangiku-san! Te la voy a presentar!

Inoue se dispuso a llamar a la rubia de cuerpo despampanante que acababa de llegar que no venía sola sino también con dos chicos que Rukia conocía.

-Rangiku-san, ella es Kuchiki-san! Kuchiki-san ella es Rangiku-san!.- Inoue las presentó rápidamente.

-Kuchiki Rukia es un placer.- dijo sonriente Rukia.

-Matsumoto Rangiku, el placer es mío.-dijo la rubia de la misma manera.

Finalmente se sentaron juntas con los otros dos que acompañaban a la rubia.

-Oh! Disculpen por no haberlos presentado-dijo abrumada Matsumoto- Orihime-chan, Kuchiki-chan...

-No hace falta que me los presentes Matsumoto-san, ellos son mis compañeros de estudio-interrumpió la ojivioleta mirando sonriente a los chicos.

-En serio? Uy que bueno que tengan amigos nuevos, Hitsu-chan y Momo-chan -dijo la rubia entusiasmada y abrazando o mejor dicho ahogando con sus prominentes pechos a los chicos quienes se quejaban.

Cuando pudieron zafarse del abrazo de oso que les propinó Matsumoto, Hitsugaya la regañó por el acto, con una gran venita en la frente; Momo solo trataba de recobrar la respiración, para luego sonreír comprensivamente al verlos discutir.

-Ya que no hubo oportunidad…Hola, soy Momo Hinamori. Un gusto-la pequeña chica de ojos chocolate se presentó a Orihime, quien hizo lo mismo.

Al poco rato, tras muchos regaños por parte de Toshiro, y berrinches y pucheros por parte de Matsumoto; el peli blanco se presentó a Orihime y luego almorzó con las demás.

***Turururururú***

Rukia caminaba junto con Hinamori y Hitsugaya hacia el edificio de Medicina, preparados para ver su nueva clase. La Kuchiki sabía que esa tal vez era la clase que iba a dar Kaien, así que estaba algo emocionada y curiosa por saber como era el como profesor…¿igual de gentil? O ¿estricto, serio y pedante como el profesor de matemática?. Rukia suspiró, para saberlo tendría que esperar unos 15 minutos.

-Oigan y ustedes son hermanos?-preguntó Rukia sacando un tema de que hablar ya que habían estado en silencio desde que salieron de la cafetería.

-No, no Rukia-san. Toshiro-kun y yo somos vecinos y amigos de la infancia-djio dulcemente Hinamori, Hitsugaya se limitaba a mirar al frente pero estaba atento a la conversación.

-Oh, ya veo. Que extraño que les haya gustado entrar justo en la misma carrera!

Momo rio suavemente- en verdad yo quería estudiar enfermería, pero…

-Acéptalo Momo, te dio miedo estar sola en la Universidad y aprovechaste a que quedaste en medicina al igual que yo.-reprochó el de ojos turquesa mirando de reojo a Hinamori.

-Quee? Claro que no Shiro-chan, no digas tonterías!-Momo hizo un puchero y miró al peli blanco.

-No me digas así!-Hitsugaya molesto le regañó.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo mientras Kuchiki los veía sonriendo.-_Este par es realmente peculiar.-_

-Y bueno Rukia-san, tu vienes de afuera? Porque no te he visto antes en la ciudad!-preguntó Momo curiosa luego de terminar de discutir con su amigo.

-Sii! En verdad llegué a Karakura la semana pasada. Aun no…

-Quítense! Cuerda de enanos!- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez les gritó y les pasó salvajemente por al lado haciendo que Hinamori casi cayera, pero justo a tiempo fue sostenida por Hitsugaya.

-Oye, pedazo de animal! Ten más cuidado!- gritó Rukia encolerizada por el descaro del peli azul.

Lo único que ésta recibió como respuesta fue una sádica y burlona sonrisa que le dio Grimmjow al voltearse para luego seguir su camino al edificio. –Ese estúpido- murmuró la pelinegra poniéndose roja de ira.-Hinamori-san estas bien?-se volteó preocupada hacia la chica, olvidándose momentáneamente del peliazul.

-Si, no te preocupes.-dijo ella sonriendo- ese chico debería dejar de actuar así. No me lo imagino como un doctor, sino más bien un

-Ladrón.-completó Toshiro la frase.- Es un imbécil. No vale la pena discutir por un idiota de tal magnitud. Vamos, nos quedan pocos minutos para que empiece la clase.

Y sí prosiguieron el camino. Rukia pensaba en cómo iba a soportar al Jaegerjaquez los siguientes días, meses, incluso años! Y apenas hoy era su primer día y no lo soportaba.

***Turururururú***

Ichigo se estiraba como gato luego de salir de una tediosa clase de Biología. Su horario nuevo indicaba que salía más temprano los lunes;a las 2.

-Demonios, ya no puedo más. Estoy exhausto.-Ichigo bostezó e Ishida, quien iba a su lado, lo miró despectivo.

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar a estar así. Medicina no es una carrera fácil.

-Y quien dijo que era asi?-dijo Ichigo molesto, dispuesto a ir al estacionamiento para finalmente irse a su casa.

-ITZYGO!- dijo una chillona voz femenina detrás del par de muchachos que caminaban en silencio.

-Ho...Hola Nelliel. No te había visto en todo el día-comentó correspondiendo el abrazo que le dio la chica de cabellos verdes.

-Fue algo cruel no haber quedado juntos en este semestre verdad?-dijo con un puchero la chica llamada Nelliel.

-Supongo-dijo distraído el chico.

-Y bueno Itzygo, como te fue hoy?-dijo la chica alegremente mientras lo miraba profundamente.-Oh, disculpa Uryuu-kun, no te he saludado.-se volteó a ver al chico de lentes.

-Descuida Nelliel-san. Bueno, me voy mi auto está estacionado por allá.-dijo Ishida señalando al lado contrario al que se dirigían Ichigo y compañía.-Hasta luego Nelliel-san, un placer volver a verte.-dijo sonriendo a la chica.-Kurosaki.-a éste le dio una mirada de desdén y se fue.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, era una chica realmente atractiva. Tenía 18 años y poseía unos ojos verde oliva y cabello largo de un verde azulado. Se caracterizaba por su inocencia y personalidad infantil, pero también por sus curvas y dotes muy bien otorgados.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa, Nell?-preguntó Ichigo a la chica que iba a su lado.

**Nell…**Ichigo era el único ser que la llamaba así. El mismo fue quien le dio ese apodo durante su curso de estudio juntosel año anteriory ella no se quejó, más bien le encantaba que la llamara así. De forma tan exclusiva.

-Si no es mucha molestia, Itzygo.-dijo la chica apenada. Ella no tenía medio propio en el cual irse a la U.K., era algo escasa de dinero.

-Sabes que no lo es.-dijo sonriéndole y ambos entraron al auto.

***Turururururú***

-Buenas tardes clase, soy su profesor de biología Shiba Kaien. Se pueden dirigir a mi como Kaien-sensei o Shiba-sensei, como sea de su gusto. Espero que lleguemos a tener un buen curso juntos y que aprendan lo necesario para llevar a cabo la hermosa carrera de Medicina.-dijo sonriente y con un semblante de confianza el nuevo profesor mirando al alumnado.-bueno, proseguiré a pasar lista y así tal vez se me graben algunos nombres.-rio suavemente.

Definitivamente era el profesor perfecto, pensaba Rukia. La determinación en la que hablaba era realmente digna, se notaba que era un buen profesor.

-Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Kaien alzando la mirada para buscar a la pelinegra.

-Aquí!-alzó efusivamente la mano Rukia recibiendo una sonrisa del profesor, quien continuó con su tarea.

-''Aquí!''- la imitó Grimmjow ofendiéndola. Rio un poco y luego dijo.-Que emoción con la que recibiste al profesor, Kuchiki.-la nombró arrastrando la voz.

-Cállate engendro.- dijo despectivamente Rukia al chico.

-Tsk…-Grimmjow volteó los ojos y vio al profesor, quien terminó su labor y se dedicaba a explicar algo sobre su materia.

-…y como saben, la biología es aquella ciencia que estudia a los seres vivos. Por lo que podríamos concluir que es muy importante y relevante esta materia con respecto a la medicina. Ya que…- Kaien explicaba y explicaba, sorprendentemente sin aburrir a sus alumnos sino más bien, atrayéndolos. La pasión en como hablaba, hacia entenderse y además, poseía un aura de simpatía que le rodeaba.

-Vaya esta hora de biología fue maravillosa! Me gustó mucho este profesor!- le comentó Momo a Rukia y a Toshiro cuando terminó la clase y todo el mundo se iba. Rukia sonrió y Toshiro frunció el ceño levemente, no negaba que el profesor era bueno, sólo que el entusiasmo de Hinamori por ése le molestaba.

Ya casi saliendo del aula…

-Kuchiki!- la llamó Kaien.

Rukia se detuvo y se despidió de sus amigos que iban con prisa.

-Si profesor?

-Creo que se te cayó esto.- dijo recogiendo un prendedor que se había salido de la mochila de la pelinegra.

-Oh si, es mio!- Rukia se percato de su falta y lo guardó.

-Bueno, y como me fue en la clase? Lo hice bien?

-Um?- Rukia estaba confundida por la pregunta, pero pronto se recupero y respondió sonriendo:- Por supuesto Kaien-sensei. Fue una clase estupenda-

-En serio? Pues que bueno-dijo el rascándose la nuca- y para ti es Kaien, el sensei esta de sobra. No estamos en horario de clases.-dijo el Shiba, guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

-Esta bien, Kaien.-dijo Rukia, que se sentía cómoda y en confianza junto con el profesor ojiverde.

En ese instante llego una mujer de cabellos negros al aula.-Debí imaginar que estabas aquí, Kaien.

-Miyako-dijo este sorprendido pero a la vez feliz.-Ya estaba por irme, me quede platicando con Kuchiki, una alumna.-dicho esto las presentó.- ella es mi esposa Miyako.

A Rukia le sorprendió que tan jóvenes estuviesen casados, pero se veía entre ellos una conexión de amor impresionante y envidiable. Rukia sonrió melancólica y luego para no incomodar a la pareja, se despidió.

***Turururururú***

Rukia se le olvidó por completo que el chofer no la iba a buscar. Y ella no vio a Ichigo desde la mañana, así que lo descartó.-Bueno, tendré que irme sola.-murmuró intranquila empezando a caminar a paso rápido hacia donde quedaba su hogar.

-Que extraño, se supone que una niñita mimada como tú tendría alguien que la lleve a su casa.-dijo una voz masculina.-Especialmente si se trata de una Kuchiki.-Rukia volteó a ver a Grimmjow quien estaba manejando lentamente a su lado una camioneta.

-Piérdete.-respondió hastiada.

-Uy, que cruel enanita.-Grimmjow se hizo el ofendido y se burló de la chica.

-No soy ninguna enana! Y ya deja de seguirme!-Rukia seguía caminando, pero era evidente que estaba cansada de caminar tanto tan rápido.-_Debería hacer más ejercicio…_

-Necesitas que te lleve?-dijo serio el chico mientras la miraba caminar.- Es peligroso a estas horas andar por ahí sola.

-No necesito la compasión de alguien como túi!-respondió la chica molesta.

-Como digas…-el ojiazul iba a acelerar cuando la pelinegra exclamó:

-Espera!- Rukia se tragó todo su orgullo y decidió que la llevara a su casa. Mientras, Grimmjow se detuvo esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-Es por allá.- la ojivioleta señalo la dirección que el debía seguir y así lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron luego de unos 10 minutos, Rukia iba a despedirse y agradecer pero se sorprendió al ver como el chico de semblante felino se le acercaba peligrosamente.

-Fue un placer…-Grimmjow susurró esto de manera seductora admirando las orbes hipnotizantes de la Kuchiki.

Rukia balbuceó avergonzada y sonrojada y luego entró a su casa como un rayo.

Grimmjow sonrió y se fue con una sensación de satisfacción.

Toda esa escena fue vista por un pelinaranja que por casualidad miraba por la ventana de su casa.

- Tsk…-masculló Ichigo. Sus puños estaban tan cerrados que sus nudillos parecían casi blancos.

***End of chapter 7***

**ASFDASADSFDAFSDADASDFADF Grimmjow es todo un loquillo! Ojala se me acercara así a mi :c jajaja *TranquilaMaferPersigueTusSue ños!* **

**No me gusto escribir mucho la escena de Nell con Ichigo…pero así debe de ser T-T **

**Siento que este no fue el MEJOR capítulo :c es que tuve una SERIA falta de inspiración, pero bueno ya estoy en etapa de recuperación xD**

**SE ACERCA NAVIDAAAAAAD! LALALALALA! 88' ¿A quienes les encanta la navidad? o/. Para mi lo mejor de Diciembre es: LA COMIDA! *q* jajaja y a uds que más les gusta de este mes?**

**No duden en dejarme su opinión de este capi en un review! Y si les gusta la manera en como va la historia, o si existe alguna queja o lo que sea háganmelo saber también! D:**

**P.D: Kubo Tite me esta dando unos infartos con el manga! Not normal! **

**Bueno me despidos**

**Nos leemos luego**

**Chain y dejen review (sería un buen regalo prenavideño xD)~~**


	9. The Start

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2013! MIS ADORADOS LECTORES :D**

**Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en estas fechas junto con sus seres queridos! Que este año les traiga a todos muchas oportunidades y cosas muy muy muy buenas! Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes :D**

**Para empezar el año decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo de 'Next To You' que espero y sea de su gusto!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. Me hacen muy feliz! *-* jaja**

**Díganme su opinión del capi cuando lo hayan leido bien y si tienen preguntas sobre los personajes háganlas! A ver cuanto podre responder sin spoilear mucho :P jaja. Cuéntenme también como la pasaron este fin de año *-***

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen D:**

**Capítulo 9**

La Universidad de Karakura al ser muy prestigiada en todo el país y una de las más recomendadas, era muy demandada por jóvenes estudiantes del Japón.

Un poco más alejados del centro estudiantil, habían series de edificios que constituían las residencias estudiantiles para aquellos que no vivían en la ciudad y que estudiaban en la U.K.. Cada apartamento, a pesar de no ser tan grandes, eran acogedores y cómodos para cada joven, y cubrían las necesidades de cada uno. Por supuesto, cada apartamento era ocupado por un máximo de 2 personas.

-ULQUIORRA!-gritó un molesto peliazul mientras buscaba desesperado algo en su nevera.-¿Dónde esta el cartón de leche?

Grimmjow vivía en las residencias estudiantiles junto con Ulquiorra Cifer, un pálido joven de aspecto melancólico, que también entró ese año a la U.K.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, el peliazul fue a la sala donde estaba sentado y leyendo el chico llamado Ulquiorra.

-A juzgar por tu pregunta supongo que no recuerdas que te lo acabaste todo anoche.- dijo tranquilamente el Cifer sin despegar la mirada del libro.

-Yo no me terminé el cartón de leche! Bastardo mentiroso! –exclamó iracundo Grimmjow sin creerle una palabra a Ulquiorra.

Los profundos ojos verdes esmeralda de Ulquiorra se posaron en un Grimmjow que lo miraba acusadoramente.-Cuando te vuelvas a dirigir así a mí, lo lamentarás Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…- Grimmjow solo frunció un poco más su entrecejo. Ulquiorra agregó poco después-Y no me mires de esa forma, tú sabes muy bien que yo no tomo ese líquido.-y sin más volvió a su lectura.

-Tsk…-chistó Grimmjow y luego se fue a ver si en las alacenas había algo para desayunar.

Entre Grimmjow y Ulquiorra siempre hubo ese choque de odio, pero existía una cierta tolerancia por parte de ambos. Ellos se conocían desde pequeños, pero jamás llegaron a entablar una amistad debido a sus opuestas personalidades y gustos. Ambos eran huérfanos, extranjeros provenientes de Europa, y compartían en un mismo orfanato. Ese orfanato se llamaba 'Las Noches', y fue trasladado a Japón al poco tiempo de que Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y otros niños fueran ingresados en él.

El peliazul luego de desayunar se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para su segundo día de clases en la U.K.

-Oye Ulquiorra, son las 7am…vámonos.-dijo el ojiceleste yendo hacia la puerta del apartamento.

Ulquiorra simplemente se paro del sofá y sin despegar la vista del libro siguió a su compañero de piso.

Al salir del edificio cada uno se fue por su lado.

Grimmjow caminaba hacia el edificio de medicina cuando vio que delante de él iba una chica pequeña de cabellos negros. Inmediatamente Grimmjow la identificó como la 'enana de ojos violetas' a quien le ofreció llevarla hasta su casa el día anterior. El peliazul frunció el ceño, nunca había hecho algo así con otra chica.

**Flashback**

-B.B.. ..ADI..OSS!- Rukia balbuceó y se salió de la camioneta lo más rápido que pudo.

-Jmm-bufó satisfactoriamente Grimmjow mientras sonreía.-_esa chica era interesante_.-dijo para si mismo.

Tiempo después, el chico llego a su apartamento y se dirigió a la nevera a buscar su bebida favorita que nadie, excepto Ulquiorra y otros, sabían cual era: la leche. Definitivamente la parte felina del joven no solo era el aspecto.

Ulquiorra, quien ya estaba en la cocina le preguntó con su típica cara de póquer.- Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Acaso debo decirte todo lo que hago?-respondió Grimmjow hastiado. Ulquiorra seguía mirándolo sin modificar su expresión.- Había mucha gente en la tienda.-dijo apartando la mirada. No le quería decir al ojiverde que se había molestado en llevar a una chica hasta su casa.

Ulquiorra inmediatamente dedujo que el peliazul mentía- Aizen-sama no te dio esa camioneta para que andes jugando.-el chico agarró el libro que le mandó a comprar a Grimmjow y se fue.

-Aizen-sama mi culo.-murmuró por lo bajo el ojiceleste mientras seguía tomando su bebida.

**Fin Flashback**

Grimmjow bufo molesto, su compañero de piso era alguien por de más tranquilo. Pero también llegaba a ser hostil, displicente, desagradable, extremadamente frío e incluso cruel. Eso al peliazul no le afectaba del todo, lo que si le molestaba de Ulquiorra era que éste demostraba carácter de superioridad y Grimmjow no toleraba que alguien lo degrade.

El peliazul fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien _**tropezó**_ con él…

-Oye, imbécil. Fíjate por donde vas.-reclamó Grimmjow.

- O si no ¿Qué?- dicho esto el causante del choque se volteó a ver al peliazul.

-No me provoques pelos de zanahoria…-dijo acercándose a Ichigo Kurosaki, quien solo lo miró retadoramente.

Grimmjow estaba a punto de poner en su lugar al estúpido naranjito pero fue interrumpido por un profesor.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó preocupado el señor que tenía el cabello largo y blanco.

-Nada- dijo Grimmjow después de haberle mandado una mirada retadora, que luego se convirtió en una burla, al Kurosaki quien yacía parado con los puños cerrados frente a él. El peliazul se alejó volviendo a su destino.

***Turururururú***

-Se puede saber por qué demonios hiciste eso Kurosaki? –preguntaba algo alarmado Ishida mientras caminaban rumbo a su próxima clase.

-Ni que fuera culpa mía, el gran idiota no vio por donde caminaba.-respondió con fastidio Ichigo con su habitual ceño fruncido.

-Solo un verdadero estúpido no se daría cuenta que ese ''tropiezo'' no fue intencional.-repuso Ishida subiendo el arco de sus lentes.

Ichigo solo resopló cansinamente, Uryuu tenía razón, ese choque no fue un accidente. Es que tan solo verlo caminando, recordó lo que casi hacia con Rukia la tarde anterior y eso hizo que actuara por instinto chocándole el hombro fuertemente. La única imagen que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos era la de ese peliazul acercándose peligrosamente a la morena, Ichigo no puedo apreciar las expresiones de ésta por estar de espaldas, pero por su casi inmediata salida del auto adivinó que la chica estaba incómoda. Eso le dio más razón de molestarse.

-Como sea…-Ishida lo saco de sus pensamientos.-apurémonos que se nos hace tarde para entrar a clase.

Para cuando Ichigo y Uryuu entraron al aula, para su mala suerte ya había empezado la clase.

-Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san. Espero que su retraso no se repita…-dijo serenamente una profesora que tenia una trenza larga de cabello negro cayendo por su pecho en lugar de por su espalda.-…o si no será peor para ustedes.-terminó la frase sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

-S—ssi Unohana-sensei, no se volverá a repetir.-ambos chicos se sentían intimidados por su profesora.

La profesora Retsu Unohana es alguien de aspecto maternal y muy amable con los demás, habla suavemente y se preocupa por los demás. . Con sus buenos modales y una cálida sonrisa, Unohana no se deja intimidar fácilmente, y hace saber a los demás que pese a su forma de ser, no debe ser tomada a la ligera. Es temida por muchos alumnos en varios momentos.

Ichigo se dirigió a su puesto que estaba al lado del de Uryuu. Éste solo maldecía por lo bajo al pelinaranjo ya que por su culpa llegaron tarde.

***Turururururú***

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san!-saludó entusiasmada Orihime a la pelinegra que caminaba hacia su aula.

-Buenos días Inoue-saludó Rukia parando su rumbo.-No deberías estar en clase?-preguntó preocupada.

-Mi primera clase empieza dentro de media hora! Y como no tenia nada que hacer vine a saludarte-respondió Orihime sonriéndole dulcemente a la morena.

Rukia sonrió sutilmente, a pesar de lo poco que conocía a la de orbes grises, ya se daba cuenta de lo buena persona que es.-_Orihime realmente es inusual pero es increíble…_-pensó Rukia. La morena de verdad estaba feliz por haber conocido a alguien como ella, algo le decía que su amistad será más fuerte en el futuro.

Luego de un poco tiempo hablando sobre un sueño (que tenía que ver con robots peleando con un dinosaurio rosado) de Inoue, Rukia se despidió porque se le hacía tarde para su clase.

La morena fue al aula y menos mal y el profesor aun no había llegado. Se sentó en su puesto y trató de ignorar al peliazul que se sentaba a su lado. Aun no podía creer lo que el muy estúpido se atrevió a hacer cuando la dejo en su casa la tarde anterior.-_Debí haberme ido sola a casa y ya…_-dijo para sus adentros algo molesta por no haber tomado antes esa decisión.

-Buenos días Rukia-san.- saludó Hinamori Momo cuando la Kuchiki se hubo sentado.

-Buenos días Hinamori.-le devolvió el saludo la chica.

En ese instante llego el profesor. Era un hombre alto de cabello largo blanco y se lo sujetaba en una coleta floja. Tenia tez pálida y se le veía un poco enfermo.-Buenos días jóvenes-saludó amablemente.-Me llamo Jushiro Ukitake y seré su profesor de Anatomía. Más adelante, los que logren pasar este semestre, me podrán ver dando también la materia de genética.

Cada alumno sacó sus útiles cuando el profesor comenzó a dar su clase de introducción a la anatomía.

Faltando media hora ya para que se acabe la clase, el profesor mandó un trabajo en pareja para que se entregara el próximo martes. Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por esa decisión ya que apenas empezaban las clases y ya les mandaban cosas.

El profesor, lejos de ser alguien estricto y malo con sus alumnos, era alguien realmente amable y agradable. Pero debía tomar medidas drásticas para con sus alumnos y asi empezarlos a acostumbrar al ambiente de la Universidad.

-Yo escogeré las parejas-dijo sonriente. Empezó a hojear la lista y nombraba al azar dos alumnos para que hicieran juntos el trabajo mandado.

-Momo Hinamori y..Naoko Sujiba.

-_Demonios_- dijo para sí Rukia. Quería que su primer trabajo aunque sea fuese con alguien que conocía.

-Toshiro Hitsugaya y…Naime Toshida.

-_Demonios!-_repitió Rukia, ahora sí definitivamente le tocaba con algún desconocido. Bueno también conocía a alguien de su salón. Rukia inmediatamente se alarmó-_Y si me toca con él?_-pensó asustada mientras miraba de reojo a Grimmjow que tenía una expresión de fastidio y miraba al profesor. –_Que no me toque con él…__Que no me toque con él…-_Rukia rogaba para que no le tocara ser su pareja.

-Rukia Kuchiki y..

- _Que no me toque con él… Que no me toque con él…__Que no me toque con él… Que no me toque con él!-_pensaba Rukia expectante.

El profesor ojeaba curioso la lista de alumnos tratando de buscar a alguien para la recién nombrada.

- _Que no me toque con él… Que no me toque con él!_

_-_Y…Riruka Dokugamine.-dijo finalmente.

***Turururururú***

_Orihime, te espero en el comedor central_

_para almorzar._

_ Tatsuki._

Orihime leyó rápidamente el mensaje de texto que le mandó su mejor amiga hacía pocos minutos.-Umm, tendré que preguntarle a alguien donde queda el comedro central!- murmuró Orihime dispuesta a preguntarle al primero que se encontrara. Para su mala suerte no había nadie cerca asi que tuvo que caminar hasta que diviso a un solitario muchacho con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que iba delante de ella. Finalmente se acercó.

-Disculpa, pero podrías indicarme donde queda el comedor central?-preguntó suavemente la ojigris algo apenada. Gran fue su sorpresa al ver que ese chico era el del día anterior, esos profundos ojos verdes no los olvidaría nunca.-Ah…eres tu!

Ulquiorra la miraba directo a los ojos y sin modificar su expresión melancólica.-Mujer, no te conozco y tu tampoco a mí. Así que no deberías de dirigirte de esa forma.-dijo fríamente.

-Ah, pues perdón. Yo solo quería saber donde quedaba el comedor.-Orihime se puso seria por la frialdad con la que se dirigió el joven frente a ella.

-Si entraste a esta universidad debiste primero haberla recorrido. Así te salvas de preguntarle a los demás este tipo de cosas.- continuó el Cifer serio, sacando una de sus manos de los bolsillos-El comedor esta en aquella dirección-le señalo con la mano.

-Bueno, gracias. Y disculpa si te he molestado.-sin más Orihime se alejó yendo hacia donde le dijo el chico.

Ulquiorra la siguió sin saber por qué. Esa chica era extraña.

Al rato la vio abrazar a otra chica de cabello negro y empezaba a hablar animadamente con ella y reía repetidamente. La peli naranja también fue victima de algunos tropiezos con otras personas, Ulquiorra supo de inmediato que la chica era distraída. El ojiverde observaba desde lejos las expresiones y muecas que hacía Orihime constantemente junto con su amiga; a ojos de otros esas expresiones les parecerían tiernas pero a Ulquiorra solo le daba algo de desagrado y sin querer curiosidad.

***Turururururú***

Rukia se dirigía al cafetín junto con Momo y Toshiro.

-Oye! Kuchiki! Espera!- exclamó a lo lejos una chica de cabello magenta sujetado en 2 coletas.

Rukia volteó a ver quien la llamaba y recordó que no había hablado con la que le toco hacer pareja sobre el trabajo.

- Dokugamine…cierto?-preguntó Rukia.

-Si, soy yo. Mira, era para hablar sobre como haremos con el trabajo.-dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-Bueno, si quieres y no tienes algún problema vienes a mi casa luego de clases.-propuso Rukia. Los martes salían temprano teniendo solo 45 minutos de clase de embriología y luego se iban.

Riruka meditó y luego aceptó.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos juntas. Nos vemos-se despidió Rukia volviendo su camino junto con sus compañeros hacia el cafetín.

-Si…-respondió ella y luego se fue junto con sus compañeros.

***Turururururú***

Ichigo Kurosaki estaba junto con Sado y Uryuu en el cafetín hablando sobre cosas triviales.

-Algún día ire a tu casa de nuevo Chad. Hace tiempo que no veo a tu abuelo. –dijo Ichigo recordando que años atrás iba a casa de Sado y el abuelo de éste los cuidaba y les enseñaba muchas cosas.

Chad solo asintió y siguió comiendo su sándwich.

-Kurosaki aquí tienes.-dijo Ishida devolviéndole un cuaderno que le había pedido horas antes para anotar algo.

-Se dice gracias.-dijo Ichigo mirando acusadoramente a Uryuu.

-Ja…-se limitó a responder el de lentes.-Miren, ahí viene Kuchiki-san.-Uryuu fue a saludar cordialmente a la morena quien le devolvió el saludo, luego saludó a Chad y su vista se poso en el pelinaranjo que también la miraba.

Violeta y Marrón chocaron, dando una increíble sensación en los dos muchachos.

**Flashback**

-Chappy no hagas eso!- regaño Rukia a su conejo que se estaba comiendo la sabana de su cama.

El conejito blanco detuvo lo que hacia y miró a su dueña moviendo incontrolablemente su nariz rosada.

A la Kuchiki le enterneció la mirada del conejito y lo agarró y empezó a tomarle fotos. Múltiples 'clicks' sonaban en la habitación de Rukia.

-Sigues con eso y el pobre conejo se aturdirá por el flash.-dijo Ichigo mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Rukia dio un respingo y accidentalmente le tomo una foto a Ichigo cuando volteó.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- se empezó a reír Rukia al ver la imagen en su cámara. Ichigo salía con una mueca graciosa en la cara con un ojo abierto y otro no por la molestia del flash.

-Dame esa foto enana!-Ichigo se molestó y le pidió la cámara a Rukia y así borrar la terrible foto desprevenida que ella le tomó.

-No!-Rukia empezó a sacar la lengua de forma infantil a Ichigo y seguía burlándose. Estaba llorando de risa, es que la cara del muchacho era realmente graciosa.

-Ya deja de verla enana!-Ichigo agarró una media sucia que tenía en el cuarto y se la lanzó a Rukia quien le dio en toda la cara.

A pesar de vivir en casas diferentes, estas estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que las cosas que lanzaran llegaran a pegarle al otro.

Rukia calló en ese instante y vio como si fuera lo más asqueroso del mundo la media sudada que le lanzaron.

-ERES UN ASQUEROSO!- Rukia le aventó lo primero que estuviera cerca de ella. Un block de dibujo.

-Aghhh!-se quejó Ichigo por el golpe que le dio en toda la frente.-enana agresiva!

-Eso te pasa por estúpido y asqueroso.-repuso Rukia.

Ichigo mientras se sobaba la frente bajo la mirada y la dirigio al objeto que le causo tremendo dolor.

Al abrirlo la cara de asombro y confusión de Ichigo fue épica.

Ichigo poco después empezó a resoplar y luego se tapo la boca, no pudo más hasta que dio tremenda carcajada dejando a Rukia viéndolo extrañada.

-DIBUJAS HORRIBLE!-se empezó a reir Ichigo y burlarse de los…''osos'' y ''conejos'' que estaban dibujados en el block.

A Rukia se le subieron los colores y dio una mirada a su escritorio donde antes estaba su adorado block de dibujo donde se inspiraba y hacia sus preciados Chappys.

-Claro que no dibujo mal! Mis Chappys son hermosamente perfectos!-exclamó ella hacia Ichigo.

-Chappys? Esos son conejos deformes enana!

-Por supuesto que no!

Luego de varios minutos de peleas y reclamos ya Ichigo decidió devolverle el block de ''dibujos a la ojivioleta.

Ichigo estiró lo más que pudo su brazo y pasándole el block a Rukia. Ella estiro un poco su brazo y lo agarró. Antes de tomarlo ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ichigo estaba sumido en esos profundos ojos violetas que tenían destellos donde se reflejaba la luna. Rukia no podía escapar de la mirada tan intensa que le daba Ichigo, esos ojos marrones eran inusuales.

-B-bueno, ya me voy a dormir-dijo Rukia recuperándose del momentáneo encuentro de miradas y agarrando su pertenencia.

-S-si, yo igual-dijo Ichigo algo aturdido.

**Fin del Flashback**

La conexión de ambos chicos no duró mucho, ya que fue interrumpida por una chica de cabellos verdes amiga del ojimarrron.

-Itzygo! Como te va?-saludó animadamente Nelliel a su amigo.

-Ah…hola Nell-Ichigo correspondió el abrazo.

Rukia al ver la escena se sintió incomoda y se fue junto con sus amigos luego de despedirse rápidamente.

Todas las reacciones fueron observadas minuciosamente por un chico de ojos azules quien sonreía de medio lado ajustándose sus lentes.

***Turururururú***

Luego de la clase de embriología Rukia y Riruka se fueron juntas hasta la entrada de la Universidad de Karakura. Ahí las esperaba una elegante carro negro y su respectivo chofer.

-Ella va a mi casa.-le dijo Rukia al chofer. -Bueno, creo que no me he presentado muy bien. Soy Rukia Kuchiki.

-Riruka Dokugamine-se presentó ella igualmente.

-Y de que nos tocó el trabajo?-preguntó Rukia para buscar un tema de conversación.

-Déjame ver.-Riruka buscó en su bolso el cuaderno y leyó lo que les tocaba.-los músculos y sus funciones.

-Ok.-Rukia veía como la chica que estaba a su lado sacaba un hermoso peluche para meter el cuaderno.-Ohh…

A Riruka se le formó un ligero sonrojo al ver que se le salió de su bolso el peluche. No quería que la Kuchiki creyera que ella era una infantil. Riruka ya estaba preparada para las burlas cuando…

-Es hermosoo!-exclamó Rukia al ver ese conejo rosado de peluche y lo agarró y abrazó como si fuera una niña de 5 años.

Riruka se sorprendió pero se alivió al rato de ver que la ojivioleta no le dijo nada malo.-Jaja, si es muy bonito!

Rato después llegaron a la casa de Rukia. Se bajaron y Ginrei Kuchiki fue a saludar a su nieta. En eso, Rukia le explicó del trabajo en pareja que le mandaron a hacer y Ginrei la recibió cordialmente.

Ambas chicas subieron al cuarto de la morena. Y la de cabellos magenta se maravilló al ver al conejo de Rukia. Le encantó y duró toda la tarde con el en brazos mientras estructuraba el trabajo junto con Rukia.

Ya había anochecido y las dos muchachas ya tenían gran parte del trabajo hecho.

-Bueno Dokugamine ya vengo, voy al baño. Si quieres ve buscando información de los músculos del cuello. Ah, y voy también a decirle al chofer que se vaya preparando para llevarte hasta tu casa.

-Dale, no te preocupes.-dijo ella, buscando algo en su inseparable laptop fucsia que llevaba siempre consigo, en su parte superior llevaba inscrito ''Doll House''.

Mientras ella buscaba información, Chappy se escapó de sus brazos y saltó a esconderse bajo la cama. Riruka al no sentir la peluda bolita de pelo en su regazo empezó a llamarlo ya que no lo veía en ningún lugar.

-Chappy! Chappy!-decía ella sin parar.

-Quien eres tu?-dijo una voz masculina desde la casa de al lado.

-Ahhh!-exclamó Riruka asustada.-Quien anda ahí!?- Dijo tratando de ver a la habitación de la otra casa, ya que estaba completamente a oscuras.-Vamos muéstrate!

Riruka se lamentaba de no traer sus lentes. Bueno, en realidad nunca los llevaba puestos, le avergonzaban por ser tan grandes.

En eso Ichigo prendió la luz de su cuarto mirando con el ceño fruncido a la que estaba en el cuarto de Rukia.

Riruka al poder verlo se sonrojó salvajemente-_Esta buenísimo!-_pensó abriendo levemente la boca y detallando las facciones del pelinaranjo.

-Ichigo…-dijo Rukia llamando la atención del aludido y sacando de su trance a la Dokugamine.

-Rukia-respondió el chico mirándola.

-Dokugamine, ya el chofer esta esperando para llevarte-le dijo Rukia a Riruka.

-Ok, gracias! Emm bueno…-dijo ella dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-Soy Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Riruka Dokugamine.-respondió sin ocultar su sonrojo.

Ambas bajaron hasta la acera donde las esperaba el chofer.

-Bueno Kuchiki, si quieres te mando por correo la información que nos falta.-le dijo la de pelo magenta a Rukia.

-Yo voy a ver si hay algunos errores en el trabajo.

-Esta bien, hasta mañana.-se despidió la de orbes fucsia.

-Hasta luego, Dokugamine.

-Dime Riruka.-dijo ella sonriendo y el carro marchó.

***End of chapter 9***

**Creo que este capi estuvo más largo que los anteriores. Pero creo que estuvo bien…o no? D:**

**A que todos creían que iba a poner de pareja a Rukia con Grimmjow! Jujuju pues eso no fue así! *cof cof cof por ahora cof cof cof* Decidí ponerla con Riruka para que se vayan conociendo y que también Riruka supiera de la existencia de Ichigo jaja xD. También fue el primer encontronazo de Ichigo y Grimmjow o.o. Y también Ishida se esta dando cuenta de alguuunas cosillas! Hay que agregar de que nuestro SuperEmo! Digo…Ulquiorra…se empezó a interesar por la Hime :o Otra cosa y muuy importante tambien fue que se vio paarte de la vida y pasado de Grimm y Ulqui.**

_Respuestas a Reviews._

***Reela: o debo decirte Grinch? xD no vale, bueno aunque sea haces alguito en navidad. Te entiendo, hay veces en que uno no quiere andar de fiesta ni nada, y pues…no hay nada de malo en eso! Estas en lo cierto con respecto a los celos ;D Me alegra q te haya gustado el cap!**

***Kotsuki Kurosaki: Grimmjow*¬* y los celos de Ichi por el Grimmruki *¬* jaja, te aseguro a que éstos se van a acentuar a medida que avance el fic! Jaja. Los fuegos artificiales son lo mejor, y la comida ni se diga :3 Nos leemos!**

***Kawai-Maria: Tu si me entiendes vale ;D el grimmruki es magia *-* jaajaja aunque no exista. Pero el ichiruki es mejor! Sabes como me viene la historia? Justo antes de dormir xD. Me vienen el poco de ideas y bueno ahí es cuando escribo! Nos leemos!**

***jessy moon 15: Tienes razón en eso de lo de las parejas, y te apoyo en eso! Y si, este Grimmjow es todo un loquillo con Rukia *¬* jaja Bueno, asi Ichigo se pone las pilas de una vez! Nos leemos! **

***deathslove26: o.o Wouu, really did not expect a review in English! Everyone loves an Ichigo like that hahaha. Well, I´m glad you like my story. Thanks for the review! **

***nami-chan: Jajajaja, yo tambien soy fan ulquihime y grimmruki *¬* son parejas genialosas! Aunque nada supera al Ichiruki! Gracias por el apoyo :D Y si, tenemos eso en común sobre lo que nos gusta en navidad! Jaja Nos leemos! P.D.: tus largos reviews no me incomodan, son geniales y me gusta que expreses todo lo que te parecio del cap en ellos! *-***

***joyanegra: que bien que te hayan gustado las escenas del capi anterior *-* Jajaja. Sabes que tuve que googlear que era el pozole? xD la descripción hizo que me diera hambre D: algún dia lo probareee! Nos leemos y feliz navidad y feliz 2013! :3**

***HOTARU SATURN BLACK: Este Grimmjow no se cansa de molestar a Rukia jaja, bueno, ese tipo de cosas son las que generaran dudas en la morena y celos muchos celos de Ichi *¬* Nos leemos!**

***Kureimy:Bueno, ya en este cap se vio la reacción de Ichigo O.O Te gusto? Y aunque no lo quiera aceptar esta celosito :B. *agarra su pantufla y se protege con una almohada* Aquí te esperooooo! Jajaja. Bendito seas diciembre, por la comida navideña y las vacaciones *-* jajaja. Nos leemos!**

***Pucca-Usako: Ya verás que entre Grimm y Rukia pasaran cosillas que molestarán bastante a Ichigo D: jajajaja! Pero eso será pronto mi pequeño saltamontes. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, nos seguimos leyendo! :D**

**Bueno, arriba tienen mis deseos para ustedes en el 2013. Los quiero! Y espero y sigan leyendo mi fic que eso me hace feliz*¬* jaja No hace falta que les recuerde que me manden reviews vrdad? Jajaaja xD **

**Me despido!**

**Chain! ~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa! Como les va? Regresé del más allá x.x jajaja. Mentira, no tengo excusa! No he actualizado pq no tenia en claro de que se trataría el capitulo.**

**A partir de ahora contestare sus reviews por medio de REPLY! Así que revisen bien xD y a los que no tengan cuenta en fanfic bueno, son las únicas excepciones xD**

**Hago aclaraciones de la historia que me hicieron dos personillas. No las contesto por reply ya que supongo que otros puedan tener las mismas dudas!**

_¿Irá pasando el tiempo? Me refiero en el fic pasaran de semestre en semestre hasta graduarse o solo a mitad? O solo al principio?_

**-Sip! El fic va a avanzar hasta la graduación y un poquito más allá! Ahorita me estoy enfocando mucho en el principio para que la pareja dinámica (*¬*) y otros se conozcan mejor y establezcan estrechas relaciones! Claro que, para que no se haga super laaarga la historia, se saltaran algunos meses, semestres, etc.**

_Aizen le dio una camioneta a Grimmjow, no entiendo qué interés tiene?_

**-Jajajajajaja! En realidad no es de ninguna importancia. Solo es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa o ''excusa'' de Ulqui hacia Grimm para cabrearlo más, no sé si me entiendas xD (ni yo misma lo hago .-.). Aizen no tendra protagonismo en el fic. si acaso aparecerá o será nombrado!**

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

_**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío :c**_

**Dejo de aburrir y les dejo leer el nuevo capítulo de Next To You!**

**Capítulo 10**

-¿Qué me pongo?...¿Qué me pongo?...Ummm.- Rukia Kuchiki se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada. Ya justo en ese momento se contaban 10 minutos exactos en que la pelinegra estaba en frente de su armario viendo su ropa con gesto pensativo, entrecerrando los ojos.

En eso saco un vestido azul claro y se lo puso por encima y se vio en el espejo.

-Muy simple.-murmuró Rukia para luego tirar el vestido arriba de su cama. Agarró otro conjunto e hizo lo mismo.

-Muy elegante…

-Muy feo…

-No es lo adecuado…

-¿A dónde voy? A una fiesta de disfraces?-Rukia bufó fastidiada mirando la montaña de ropa que yacía en su cama donde su conejito blanco se encontraba en la cima moviendo la naricita y mirando curioso a su dueña. –y ya van a ser las 3! Si tan sólo pudieses ayudarme Chappy-se quejó Rukia dejándose caer en el pequeño espacio libre que había en su cama.

Rukia estaba estresada, su amiga Momo la había invitado para salir el fin de semana al centro comercial y así podría ella ver un poco más de la ciudad Karakura. La pelinegra estaba entusiasmada ya que por primera vez saldría con amigos a un lugar que no fuera su casa, cosa que ocurría cuando vivía en Soul Society.

Rukia finalmente logro divisar unos shorts y una camisa de flores holgada que combinaba, se lo puso y se sintió cómoda con eso.

-No está nada mal-dijo Rukia aliviada al verse al espejo.-Bueno, ya es hora de irme!-dijo Rukia bajando las escaleras agarrando su cartera y a Chappy.

Luego de dejarlo en el patio, se despidió de su abuelo y se fue con el chofer hasta el centro comercial.

***Turururururu***

-Neee, shiro-chan, Rukia-san aun no llega! Será que no vendrá?- le dijo Hinamori a Hitsugaya Toshiro mientras miraba preocupada su reloj de mano.

-No me llames así Hinamori! No te mortifiques seguro ya llega-le respondió a la chica tranquilizándola.

-Rukia-san por aquí!- exclamó ruidosamente Momo luego de 10 minutos, llamando la atención del albino y de una Rukia que miraba atenta y curiosamente el centro comercial.

-Momo!-dijo ésta al localizarla y la saludó, al igual que a Toshiro.-Bueno, espero que me enseñen como es esto…primera vez que estoy aquí-dijo Rukia a lo que Momo respondió asintiendo sonriendo dulcemente y el trio se adentro al enorme lugar.

***Turururururu***

-Rangiku-san esta mezcla es maravillosa!-dijo Orihime entusiasmada en un lugar de comida rápida mirando a Rangiku Matsumoto quien la acompañaba.-No creí pensar que pollo con mayonesa, crema de maní, mostaza dulce, aceitunas, y frutilla sería tan delicioso!...Como no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes?-murmuró pensativa la pelinaranja.

-Verdad que es riquísimo!?- Rangiku rio divertida al recibir la aprobación de Inoue.

-_Como no pueden engordar?-_pensó Tatsuki mirándolas con incredulidad. No es que ella estuviese celosa de que las chicas tuvieran un vientre plano perfecto, ella también lo tenía, ya que por sus constantes ejercicios de karate siempre se mantenía en forma. Lo que la Arisawa no entendía era el cómo se mantenían con un cuerpo esbelto comiendo quiensabequé con grasas y calorías y ellas no hacían naaada de ejercicio. –_Creo que ya se adonde va toda esa grasa…-_dijo escéptica viendo los grandes pechos de ambas chicas. Rápido desvió la vista y termino su pollo sin nada de las cosas raras de Matsumoto.

-Me pregunto si Ishida –kun, Sado-kun y Kurosaki-kun habrán terminado de jugar en el arcade!-dijo preocupada Orihime.-llevan mucho tiempo allí! No vinieron a comer con nosotras por eso.-dijo triste.

_**Mientras en el arcade…**_

-MALDITO ISHIDA DEJA DE HACER TRAMPA!-Gritaba Ichigo molesto mientras jugaba con sus amigos en una de las maquinitas de guerra.

-Deja de gritar Kurosaki!-dijo Ishida frunciendo el ceño sin despegar la vista del juego.-Y no estoy haciendo trampa, no soy tu.

-Maldito cuatro ojos…-refunfuño Ichigo por lo bajo tratando de ganarle a su compañero de lentes.

Mientras, un moreno llamado Sado Yasutora miraba a los chicos jugar dándoles un apoyo silencioso.

***Turururururu***

-Momo, Matsumoto me dijo que estaba en la feria de comida. Vamos para allá.-dijo Hitsugaya mientras guardaba su teléfono. Rukia y Momo hablaban y la segunda le señalaba cada tienda.

-Kuchiki-san!-exclamo alegremente Orihime que apareció repentinamente abrazando a la pelinegra –que alegria verte!

-Digo lo mismo Inoue-dijo sonriendole a la ojigris algo sorprendida de la aparición de la ojigris.

-CA PI TAN!- grito Matsumoto de la misma forma que Inoue, y abrazando (más bien asfixiando) al pequeño ojos turquesa.

-Matsumo..aghf!-eso fue lo último que se logro escuchar del ahora ahogado peliblanco. Los hombres que pasaban por al lado, veían la escena celosamente.

-Matsumoto-san, para lo vas a asfixiar!-refirió Hinamori mirando preocupada como Toshiro se volvía morado por falta de respiración. Rangiku haciendo un puchero libero al chico quien aspiraba aire como nadie.

-Hola Hinamori-chan!- saludó Matsumoto, mientras Hinamori correspondia el saludo.

-No sabía que vendrían para acá.-dijo Rukia.

-Rangiku-san me invitó! Me dijo que su primo vendría que quería que la acompañara. Y bueno yo quería invitar a Tatsuki-chan, quien invito a Kurosaki-kun y yo quise invitar a más! Y les dije a Ishida-kun y a Sado-kun!-dijo rápidamente y con un gracioso gesto Orihime.

-Y así fue como ésta salida pequeña se transformó en una grupal-dijo Tatsuki con una media sonrisa y con una mirada tranquila, dando a entender que eso ocurria casi siempre.

-Bueno Kuchiki-san! Vamos a seguir paseando por aquí!-dijo entusiasmada Orihime-Que tal si vamos por un helado!

-Me parece buena idea-dijo de igual manera Rukia.

Mientras caminaban hacia la heladería pasaron por una tienda de mascotas. -_Debería comprarle comida a Chappy!_-pensó Rukia recordando que la comida de su adorado conejito se estaba acabando.

-Oigan chicos!-dijo Rukia llamando la atención de sus amigos.-Yo entraré a comprarle una comida a mi mascota aquí, ustedes espérenme allá!

-Segura Rukia-san?-preguntó Hinamori.

-Sí, tu tranquila no me perderé-dijo ella tranquila adentrándose a la tienda.

-A ver, comida para conejos…comida para conejos…aquí esta!-Rukia finalmente encontró la comida de su mascota y se fue directo a la caja para comprarlo.- Que preciosidad!-dijo ella maravillada al ver un collarcito violeta que le quedaría perfecto a Chappy, lo agarró y lo compró también.

Rukia salió de la tienda dispuesta a ir con sus amigos y comer ese preciado helado que tenía ganas de tener en su estomago.

-Enana eres tú?- preguntó Ichigo cuando reconoció a la menuda pelinegra.

-Ichigo?-se preguntó ésta extrañada. Para luego darle un golpe en la pantorrilla.-Por qué sigues diciéndome enana!

-Pero si eso es lo que eres! –aulló Ichigo mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado.-Que haces por aquí?- preguntó cuando el dolor paso.

-No te incumbe.- dijo ella orgullosa. Al parecer el pelinaranja no sabía que ella estaba incluida en la salida grupal de Orihime.

-Enana estúpida…-dijo el molesto, caminando junto con la pelinegra a pesar de que Tatsuki le había mandado un mensaje de donde estaba el grupo con el que estaba antes.

Raro le pareció al ojimarron cuando vio que Rukia iba justo hacia la zona que Tatsuki le dijo antes.

-Kurosaki, tardaste demasiado en el baño-dijo Uryuu acomodándose los lentes y Chad apoyó a su amigo asintiendo.- Y veo que vienes acompañado de Kuchiki, Kurosaki…-dijo sonriendo de medio lado, irritando al pelinaranja.- **de nuevo…**

-Al diablo Ishida! Y tú por que estas con nosotros?-se dirigió Ichigo a la pelinegra.

-Vine con ellas, idiota!-respondió Rukia de mala manera.

-Kurosaki-kun! No te dije que vendría Kuchiki-san, discúlpame, es que no sabía!-se disculpo innecesariamente Orihime sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-No importa Inoue-dijo incómodo Ichigo.

-No debes de disculparte por eso Orihime-reprimió Tatsuki a su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto, Rukia saludaba cordialmente a Ishida y a Sado.

-Bueno, vamos a comprar los helados!-dijo Hinamori levantándose de su silla, la siguió Tatsuki e Ishida.

-De qué vas a querer Kurosaki?-pregunto desinteresado Uryuu.

-Chocolate, ya lo sabes bien Ishida!-respondió cansado el pelinaranja.

-No me importa saber algo de alguien como tu…

Ichigo bufo irritado.

Rukia se encontraba al lado de Ichigo pero mirando hacia otro, lado viendo a Toshiro discutir con Matsumoto.

-Kuchiki-san- llamo el de lentes haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirara atenta-de que vas a querer el helado?

-Mmmm…Fresa!- Contestó sorprendiendo a Ishida, quien miró a Ichigo con una ceja alzada y una imperceptible sonrisa. El pelinaranja se sonrojo un poco apartando la mirada maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Ya lo traigo-dijo Uryuu finalmente siguiendo a Tatsuki y a Hinamori.

Al rato los tres llegaron con cada helado sirviéndoles a cada uno.

-Ishida-kun no debiste hacer eso!-dijo Orihime preocupada y con un ligero sonrojo.

-Inoue-san no te preocupes, yo lo quise hacer.-tranquilo Uryuu trataba de que Orihime entendiera.

-Si quieres te lo pago Ishida-kun!

-Te pagué el helado porque quise Inoue-san, no te mortifiques.-dijo él sonriendo dulcemente y tranquilizando a la chica quien bajo la mirada y recibió el helado.

Ichigo y Rukia veían la escena sonriendo con complicidad.

***Turururururu***

Luego de haber salido de la heladería, el grupo estuvo paseando por los alrededores y Orihime muy entusiasmada le decía a Rukia sus tiendas favoritas. Ishida, Sado y Tatsuki hablaban de algo al igual que Hinamori, Toshiro y Matsumoto, ellos iban delante de ellas.

Ichigo iba de último viendo a las susodichas hablar.

-Inoue! Te iba a preguntar! Donde venden celulares buenos por acá? Es que el mio se echo a perder, y tenía pensado aprovechar la salida y comprarme uno nuevo-le dijo Rukia a Orihime.

-Umm- Orihime se quedó pensativa apoyando un dedo en su labio-de verdad no sé donde los vendan en el Centro Comercial…

-En el piso de arriba compré el mío, y no es tan malo.-pronunció Ichigo metiéndose en la conversación.

Rukia lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- Que haces metiendo tu gran narizota en conversaciones ajenas!

Ichigo iba a insultarla, pues lo dijo de buena manera, pero Orihime se le adelantó.

-Bueno! Mejor vamos para allá y asi te compras un nuevo teléfono!-dijo ella evitando una discusión.

-Si, así cambio esta cosa…-dijo Rukia olvidándose de Ichigo y sacando su celular que no funcionaba.

-Orihime! Ven un momento!-llamó Tatsuki a la pelinaranja, quien fue hacia su mejor amiga junto con los otros chicos.

Ni Rukia ni Ichigo se miraban, trataban de ignorarse el uno al otro, cosa que era difícil para ambos.

Ichigo la veía de reojo algunas veces. Rukia era agradable y se adaptó rápido al grupo ¡Pero hay que ver cómo lo sacaba de quicio! Definitivamente, Rukia era diferente a las demás chicas que él conocía.

La ojivioleta lucía su porte Kuchiki ignorando al ojimarron y viendo a las tiendas por donde pasaban, todo bien hasta que...

-No puede ser…-dijo Rukia maravillada creyendo que lo que veía era una ilusión óptica.

''**Chappylandia''**

En seguida dejó de seguir al grupo y se paró frente al letrero. Por la repentina acción, Ichigo no la pudo ver y tropezó con ella.

-Enana del demonio! No te pares tan de repente!-bramó él que casi se caía.

Rukia no le prestó atención al chico y entro como por inercia a la tienda. Se sentía como en el mundo de sus sueños.

-Oye enana te estoy hablando!-dijo molesto Ichigo pero se sorprendió al ver que Rukia no le paró ni medio y entraba a una tienda desconocida. Él la siguió y cuando entró…

-Pero que carajos?...-dijo incrédulo viendo todo un mundo de fantasía de puros conejos de peluche y globos de conejo y caramelos de conejo. TODO DE CONEJOS!

Mientras, una Rukia muy risueña abrazaba feliz a un enorme peluche de Chappy.

-Estás loca enana…-dijo Ichigo sonriendo de medio lado y mirándola.

Rukia lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y a los pocos segundos volvió a su tarea de abrazar conejitos de peluche.

Ya pasados unos diez minutos Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se habían alejado del grupo y lo más probable es que ellos debían estar preocupados preguntándose donde estaban.

-Oye, Rukia…creo que a debemos irnos. Inoue debe estar preocupadísima.-dijo Ichigo imaginándose a una Orihime a piunto de llorar diciendo que había perdido de vista a la pelinegra.

-Pero Ichigo! Este lugar es lo máximo!-dijo ela con estrellitas en los ojos y con un gracioso sonrojo.

-Enana, es en serio…-dijo Ichigo rascándose la nuca.

Una Rukia muy desilusionada y quejándose en silencio maldiciendo a Ichigo salió de la tienda, seguida del pelinaranja que puso los ojos en blanco. A veces la enana podía llegar a ser infantil.

***Turururururu***

-Aunque sea me debiste haber comprado algo…-dijo Rukia haciendo un puchero.

-Ni que fueras algo mío para andarte regalando cosas-respondió Ichigo. Ellos se dirigían a la tienda de teléfonos que él había dicho antes y allí se consiguieron al resto del grupo.

-Kuchiki-san! Gracias a Dios estás bien!.-dijo Orihime preocupada con los ojos aguados. Ichigo sintió una especia de Deja Vú.

-Si Rukia-san, donde estabas metida?-preguntó preocupada Hinamori.

-En una tienda horrible…AGH!-se quejó Ichigo cuando Rukia le dio un pisotón.

-Estaba en Chappylandia! Es la mejor tienda habida y por haber de este mundo!-dijo Rukia con un brillo en los ojos.

-Kuchiki-san, esa tienda es muy linda!- dijo Inoue- algún día te mostraré el suéter que me compré allí!

-Ok!-dijo Rukia extrañamente entusiasmada.

-Bueno Rukia-san, vas a comprarte tu teléfono?-preguntó Hinamori recibiendo una afirmación de la ojivioleta.

-Yo te acompaño!-dijo Orihime y al fnal todas las chicas acompañaron a Rukia a escoger su nuevo celular.

***Turururururu***

-Hay que ver que las mujeres si se tardan en elegir algo- dijo molesto Hitsugaya junto con los chicos quienes se aburrían hasta más no poder.

Ya había pasado una hora y ellas seguían en la tienda telefónica.

Pasaron unos eternos cinco minutos hasta que al fin (y para gloria de los muchachos), salieron ellas hablando sobre el nuevo celular de la Kuchiki.

-Escogiste un buen modelo Kuchiki.-dijo Matsumoto.

-Si, es muy bonito!-argumentó Hinamori.

Rukia había comprado un Smartphone táctil, último modelo.

_-De donde sacará tanto dinero esta niña?-_pensó Ichigo cuando vio el celular que mostraba la chica a sus amigos.

-Bueno, yo espero no confundirme con esto.-dijo Rukia sonriente mirando su celular.

-Tranquila Kuchiki, ya verás que dominaras sus trucos en un santiamén!-apoyó Rangiku.

-Eso espero…-dijo Rukia. Que al rato pensó- _Debo avisarle a mi Nii-sama el nuevo número que tengo! Asi será más fácil comunicarme con él._

-Kuchiki-chan, apúrate y dame tu número!-dijo entusiasmada Rangiku sacando su Smartphone.

-Tú sólo quieres tener más contactos.-murmuró Hitsugaya volteando los ojos.

-Neeee capitaaan! No seas tan malito conmigo!-Rangiku le hacía pucheros al pequeño hombrecito.

-No entiendo por qué me sigues llamando así- dijo el peliblanco sacando su teléfono.

-Kuchiki-san también anota el mío!-dijo Orihime.

Y así fue como Rukia quedó abatida tratando de anotar todos los números telefónicos de sus amigos. Internamente estaba que lloraba de felicidad, sentía que al fin pertenecía a un grupo. Un grupo excepcional.

Luego del martirio para Rukia tratando de entender su celular, todos anotaron también su número y quedaron en ver una película.

Ichigo fue el único que no le había pedido el número a la ojivioleta. Se lo quería pedir, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Estaba en una discusión mental mientras caminaban hacia el cine, hasta que su orgullo cedió…

-Oye Rukia…me das tu número.-le preguntó en voz baja a la chica, aprovechando de que nadie estaba cerca. O eso creía…

-Para?-contestó ella sonriendo internamente, quería irritar al chico.

Ahora si se la hizo difícil. Por qué la enana no le daba su número y ya?

-Bueno, porque si…-dijo apartando la mirada.-dámelo y ya enana. No seas molesta.

-NO!-respondió Rukia seca y cruelmente y se adelantó para acompañar a Hinamori y hablar con ella.

Ichigo quedó en shock, su orgullo fue herido. Definitivamente no le pediría un número de teléfono a una chica jamás!

-Dime Kurosaki, que se siente ser rechazado tan directamente por una chica?-dijo un Ishida burlón que antes, sin que la pareja se diera cuenta, estaba atrás de ellos podía escuchar con claridad lo que decían.

-Cállate…-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y siguió caminando.

***Turururururu***

Ichigo llegó finalmente a su casa. Ya eran alrededor de las 10pm, la película de acción que vieron estuvo buena. Algo que le hizo olvidar por ''completo'' el rechazo de la Kuchiki.

Luego de ponerse la pijama, el chico fue a su cuarto viendo que la pelinegra en la casa conjunta entraba también a su cuarto.

-Otra vez tú, naranjita.

-Otra vez tú, chica que dibuja horrible.

-OYE! YO NO DIBUJO HORRIBLE!

-Y cómo se supone que le llamas a la cochinada que está en tu block?-refutó Ichigo recordándose de los horrendos conejos dibujados en el bloc de la ojivioleta.

-Arte!-dijo con simpleza y superioridad la Kuchiki.

-Si ajá, y yo soy un actor reconocido.-dijo irónico Ichigo.

-No Ichigo, no te creas tanto. Jamás podras regir la carrera de actor. Y mucho menos ser reconocido! Deberías dejar esa imaginación que tienes y poner los pies en la tierra!-Rukia le sacó la lengua de manera infantil.

-Mira quien lo dice! Niña tonta que le encanta un programa para menores de 5 años.

-No insultes a Chappy!-dijo ella sonrojándose ofendida.

-Yo hago lo que me dé la gana, enana!- Ichigo molesto volteó y metió algo en su armario.

-Vaya vaya…alguien está estresado porque no le di mi número-se burló Rukia.

-Qué tiene que ver eso?-preguntó Ichigo acercándose a la ventano mientras una venita en su cien palpitaba.-Además, por qué querría el teléfono de una mandona como tú!

-Entonces por que me lo pediste?-dijo Rukia con cara de satisfacción cruzando sus brazos.

Touché…

Ichigo no supo que responder pues la chica lo había callado completamente. No tenía argumentos para contratacar a la ojivioleta.

-Sabes que? No perderé más mi tiempo de descanso discutiendo con una niña enana como tú!- dijo el chico molesto y avergonzado.

Una Rukia sonreía de medio lado viendo como el pelinaranja cerraba las cortinas de su ventana.

***Turururururu***

-Aggghh!-Ichigo bostezó ruidosamente en la mañana del domingo. Restregándose los ojos para habituarse a la luz y levantándose poco a poco de su cama.

Vio que sus cortinas estaban cerradas y se acordó de la vergonzosa situación final que Rukia le impuso ayer en la noche.

-Tsk…-chistó el chico. Y abrió las cortinas viendo como la habitación de la pelinegra estaba con las cortinas cerradas.

Ichigo se extraño por ver algo extraño en su ventana pero luego empezó a sonreír viendo una hoja de bloc arrancada, tenía un conejo dibujado (horrorosamente para juicio de Ichigo), y este sostenía una especie de cartel que contenía…

Un número telefónico.

***End of chapter 10***

**Listo! Al fin terminé el capitulo! Diganme que les pareció? Fue bueno? Fue horrible? Fue corto? Bueno…digan sus opiniones libremente! Las acepto todas y cada una de ellas x.x hubo momentos Ichiruki que espero y sean de su agrado y también un Ishihime ligero o.o…**

**Respondo a los reviews de los guest! *o***

**-Reela:** El grimmruki es como un virus! *-* pero un muy lindo virus…pero no supera al Ichiruki! Jaja Sip, los momentos de celos e insinuaciones por parte de Ichi y Grimm se van a intensificar! Tenlo por seguro! Que travesía la tuya de año nuevo! Algo peculiar xD Bueno, espero y te haya gustado el cap!

**-AS Carbajal**: Ya a mi me cansan los fics en que ambas son enemigas. Pero tranqui, aquí su amistad crecerá pero con unos problemillas D: Fuiste el review 50! *-*

**-Kureimy**: Shiii! Grimmi y sus gustos de felino *-*. Ishida ya esta pendiente de el par dinámico jajaja. Sii, definitivamente había avanzado en el fic y no mucho en el Ichiruki! Gran error :c pero ya estoy metiendo escenitas :3 Jajaja me alegro que te guste el cap!

Aquí te espero! D: *se esconde*

**Cualquier duda que tengan sobre algún personaje o sobre la historia en general haganmela saber mediante un review! :D **

**A ver…que personaje quieren que aparezca en el cap?**

**Quieren que haga fichas descriptivas de los personajes en cada capítulo? Que les parece xD**

**Bueno, déjenme reviews ya que eso es lo que como!**

*****_**voz lejana***_** por eso estás tan flaca…**

**CALLATE! O-O**

**Jeje, bueno me despido!**

**Nos leemos**

**Chain!~~**


	11. Tolerance

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Llegó de nuevo MaferKP con un nuevo capitulo de Next to you!**

**-ya era hora…-dicen voces lejanas.**

**:c**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que tengan buen animo para leer este capi :D**

**Recuerden que ahora contestare sus reviews por medio de ****Mensaje Privado!**** Así que revisen bien! y a los que no tengan cuenta en fanfic bueno, son las únicas excepciones xD**

**Disclaimer: Nop, Bleach no es mío.**

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos_-

**A LEER!**

**Next To You…**

**Capítulo 11**

_**-Bueno?-**_contestaba Hinamori Momo a su llamada al celular.

-Hinamori! Es Rukia ¿Cómo estas?

_**-Oh, Hola Rukia-san! Bien, arreglando unas cosas y tu?**_

_**-**_Bien, aunque algo confundida con el tema que nos dio el profesor de matemática! Para eso te llamaba, quería saber si supiste hacer los ejercicios- Rukia hablaba por teléfono mientras hojeaba una y otra vez su libro.

_**-Los que mandó el viernes? No! No los entendí nada! Pensaba pedirle ayuda a Hitsugaya-kun mañana a ver si el sabia hacerlos**_-respondió Momo.

-Pero Hinamori, el examen es mañana!-dijo Rukia desesperada.

_**-QUE? Bueno, entonces no sé que haré.-**_dijo nerviosa la chica mientras empezaba a agarrar su libro de matemáticas.

_**-No te desesperes Momo…mejor te dejo a ver si entiendes algo! Cualquier cosa me dices y así me explicas!**_

Momo afirmó y luego se despidieron. Rukia bufó, Hinamori era su única salvación, había llamado antes a Toshiro, pero éste no contestaba su celular.

Y es que ¿ A quien se le ocurre hacer un examen un día lunes y ni siquiera explicar bien la clase!?

Rukia se recostó en su cama suspirando y tratando de entender el poco de fórmulas y otras cosas que para ella eran un poco de garabatos que no entendía. Ya era tarde, y se le acababa el tiempo para poder estudiar o llegar a entender la materia. No quería salir mal en su primer examen de la uni.

-A ver…a quien más le puedo pedir ayuda?-murmuró Rukia. Enseguida pensó en Riruka, pero no tenía su numero de teléfono ya que apenas y tuvo el suyo el día anterior. Luego pensó en cierto peliazul mientras se crispaba y se ponía nerviosa de solo pensarlo; agradecía internamente no tener su número…y tampoco se lo pediría.

Buscó en su teléfono los contactos de quien podía pedir ayuda y en un momento giró su cabeza para ver por la ventana de su cuarto y vio el papel que había puesto la noche anterior para darle su número a Ichigo.

-Ichigo…-dijo ella en voz baja mientras se le encendía el bombillo.

***Turururururu***

***Ding-dong*** sonaba el timbre de la casa de los Kurosaki.

-Ya voy!-dijo a lo lejos un chico que en esos momentos se encontraba sólo en casa.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su casa para ver a Rukia parada en frente de su casa con unos libros y lápices.

-Rukia? Que haces aquí?-dijo él sorprendido, no se esperaba que fuese ella quien habría llamado a la puerta.

-Ichigo, necesito tu ayuda-dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado con un muy pero muy ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas. Se sentía muy avergonzada de tenerle que pedir ayuda a alguien para algo, ella se valía por sí misma, pero las matemáticas la vencieron.

-Mi ayuda?-preguntó Ichigo más sorprendido mirando confundido a la pelinegra. Él pensaba que la chica venía a visitar a sus hermanas o algo así, no que lo venía a ver a él justamente.

-Ya basta de preguntas! Ahora, permíteme entrar fresa!-dijo ella avanzando hacia la casa y entrando.

-Pero tú que te crees, allanadora de morada! No te he dado permiso para entrar!-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y cerrando la puerta de su casa.

-Si, si lo que digas. No tengo mucho tiempo y necesito que me ayudes con esto!

-No te ayudaré en nada, enana!-negó Ichigo moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

-Ehh? Ichigo! Necesito que me ayudes con esto! Eres el único que me queda para pedirle ayuda con matemáticas.-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño negándose a salir de casa del chico sin haber sabido antes un poco de la materia.

-Matemáticas?-dijo él luego de reírse un poco.-No entiendes eso? Y por qué no le pides ayuda a tus compañeros y así dejas de molestar mi tarde libre!

-Tu no crees que ya lo había hecho antes idiota!-dijo ella lanzándole un borrador al pelinaranja.-Además, eres mi alternativa ya que supongo y viste este tema el año pasado cuando empezaste medicina.

-Y a Ishida no le podías preguntar? Él también estudia medicina!-dijo él tratando de liberarse de la enana.

-_Ishida?...demonios, le hubiese preguntado mejor a él! y evitar estar con este ser_.-pensó Rukia y luego dijo-Bueno si tanto quieres que le pregunte a Ishida pues le preguntaré a él!-agarrando sus cosas, caminó hacia la puerta pero fue detenida por el ojimarrón.

-No, no hace falta enana tonta.-dijo Ichigo evitando su salida y frunciendo el ceño.-Qué es lo que no entiendes?-preguntó sentándose en la mesa principal.

Rukia se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio de actitud, pero para no perder el tiempo le dijo su problema.

-Ah…enana este tema es fácil. Acaso no le prestabas atención al profesor, cuando explicaba?-se burló él.

-Por supuesto que le presté atención! Pero, el tarado de Grimmjow me molestaba tanto que no me dejaba concentrar.

-Grimmjow?-dijo Ichigo cerrando su puño bajo la mesa y frunciendo aun más el ceño.

- Si, pero no es de importancia. Ahora sí...rápido explícame.

Ichigo suspiró aliviando su expresión un poco y procedió a explicarle calmadamente a Rukia.

A la media hora Rukia ya entendía un poco el tema, pero una pregunta surcaba su mente desde que había llegado.

-Oye, Ichigo…y tu padre y tus hermanas?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-Ellos se fueron a la clínica, yo me quedé porque tenía que terminar un trabajo.-dijo el rascándose la nuca y evitando esos grandes ojos violetas.

Rukia preocupada le pregunto.-Pero ya tu lo terminaste supongo…

-Me falta un poco nada más. Por qué?-pregunto él.

-Bueno, tampoco quería interferir en tus estudios.-dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada.

Ichigo se asombró por la preocupación de la morena y atisbó a hacer una media sonrisa.-Tranquila enana, es algo muy estúpido…y no es para mañana. Tu examen sí. Así que muévete y termina el ejercicio que hacías.

-Si tu lo dices…Y NO SOY UNA ENANA!-regaño ella pegándole con el lápiz. Luego se tranquilizó y terminó su ejercicio.

Ambos se sentían cómodos entre sí. Ichigo estaba realmente complacido de estar en compañía de la enana, jamás espero que su tarde del domingo terminase así; pero no se lamentaba. Rukia se sentía de la misma manera con la compañía del chico, le preocupó un poco el que él tuviese que parar sus actividades por ella, pero él quiso seguir, lo cual la tranquilizó. No pensó que Ichigo fuese tan amable, servicial y tolerante con ella.

Así pasaron la tarde entre regaños y momentos calmados donde Ichigo le explicaba a Rukia lo que ella no entendía, se trataban bien, en lo que cabe decir.

Ya era de noche y Rukia ya había entendido la mayoría de las cosas.

-Era un tema relativamente fácil! No entiendo como no lo comprendí…-dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo entendiste porque tu cerebro es demasiado pequeño para que capte información.

-No seas idiota!- y así comenzaron la sarta de discusiones.

Rukia vio que su teléfono sonaba indicándole un mensaje era Hinamori y había entendido gran parte del tema junto con Hitsugaya, le estaba ofreciendo ayuda por si aun la necesitaba. Ella respondió el mensaje negando y diciendo que ya su problema estaba resuelto, más no dijo gracias a quien fue.

-Ichigo, donde está el baño?-preguntó ella. Recibiendo la indicación del Kurosaki ella fue a su destino dejando sus cosas en la mesa donde estaba Ichigo, incluyendo…su teléfono.

Luego de un minuto de que Rukia subiera, el teléfono de ella vibraba sin cesar. El chico pelinaranja ya hastiado del constante movimiento que generaba el aparato lo agarro y leyó quien llamaba desesperadamente a la ojivioleta.

-_Byakuya_- pensó él extrañado ¿quien demonios era ese tipo?, al tiempo de que fruncía el ceño y sin más, contestó.-Hola?

-_**Quien es?**_ –preguntó Byakuya algo sorprendido por que haya contestado un hombre y no su hermana menor.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo-dijo Ichigo molesto. _Quien era ese tipejo que llamaba a Rukia a esas horas?_

-_**Vuelvo y repito: Quien es? Y que haces con el teléfono de Rukia? Acaso eres un ladrón?**_ -preguntó sin mostrarse alarmado,

-No soy un maldito ladrón! Estúpido!

-_**Donde está Rukia?**_

**-**Pues…

-Ichigo! Tu cuarto es muy común, y tu ventana demasiado grande, ya veo que me puedes espiar cuando quieras. Estúpida naranja!-dijo Rukia acercándose a Ichigo y reprimiéndole. No se dio cuenta que el chico tenia **SU** teléfono y mucho menos sabía con **QUIEN** hablaba.

Para su mala suerte, su hermano escuchó claramente lo dicho por ella y rápido trancó dispuesto a hacer otra llamada.

-Que clase de idiota es este tipo?-preguntó Ichigo mirando acusadoramente el teléfono de Rukia.

-QUE HACES CON MI TELEFONO!? Y CON QUIEN HABLABAS?-preguntó ella alarmada arrebatándole el teléfono de las manos a Ichigo y buscando el historial de llamadas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que la llamada era de su querido Nii-sama.

-Que le dijiste? Estúpida naranja podrida!-le gritó Rukia pensando lo peor.

-Cálmate enana del demonio!-dijo esquivando las cosas que ella le lanzaba.-y quien era quien te estaba llamando?

-MI HERMANO!-dijo hecha una furia. Rápido agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a su casa pensando en llamar inmediatamente a su hermano y explicarle al saber que era ese hombre que la llamo era su hermano se sintió aliviado, un moento…aliviado?

-Fresa sin cerebro tenía que ser…-dijo malhumorada dejando a Ichigo entre confundido y molesto y se fue de allí.

Camino a su casa vio hacia la calle y logró ver una camioneta negra que se le hacía conocida, pero la ignoró pensando en lo que estaría pensando su hermano. Que vergüenza!

Ichigo salió de su casa para ver a Rukia caminar rápido hasta la suya. Bufo molesto y antes de girar y volver a su casa vio la camioneta negra. Sabia perfectamente de quien era.

***Turururururu***

-No Nii-sama! No es lo que crees!- dijo Rukia tratándole de hacer entender a su hermano por teléfono.

Ginrei veía a Rukia hablar por teléfono con Byakuya, él ya sabía que la chica había ido a casa del Kurosaki por dudas en las tareas, así que no se alarmó en lo absoluto al recibir una llamada de su nieto.

_**-Entonces que hacías en casa de ese tipo? Y peor de UN CHICO**_.-dijo Byakuya resaltando las palabras.

-Ya te dije Nii-sama, era mi vecino, él también estudia medicina y tenía dudas en una materia!

_**-Y no pudiste preguntarle a alguien más?**_

Rukia suspiró cansinamente, hay veces en que su hermano era tan terco.

-Pásame a Byakuya, Rukia, yo le haré entender.-dijo Ginrei, y se dispuso a hablar con su nieto.

Luego de una larga charla con Byakuya, el anciano logró su cometido. Rukia cansadasubio a su cuarto pensando y maldiciendo al pelinaranja que hizo que su hermano se confundiera y pensara mal de ella.

Se sentía cansada, se baño, cenó y finalmente fue a dormir tranquila. No sin antes echar una hojeada a sus ejercicios.

Ichigo podía comportarse como un idiota, pero la ayudó y eso la hacia sentirsa verdaderamente agradecida.

***Turururururu***

-Bueno estudiantes, la semana pasada les mande a hacer un trabajo para que me lo dieran hoy martes, procedan a entregarlos.-pidió amablemente el profesor Ukitake con una pacífica sonrisa.

Rukia y Riruka se vieron cómplices y fueron a entregar su trabajo, esperando salir bien.

Ambas lo terminaron relativamente rápido, demostrando ser un buen equipo. Además de que forjaron una amena amistad.

-Rukia! Trajiste lo que te pedí?-preguntó en voz baja la de cabellos magenta a la ojivioleta.

-Si, aquí esta- dijo ella buscando algo en su bolso.-Toma.-murmuró entregándole un peluche de un perrito rosa pequeño.

-Es precioso!-dijo Riruka tomando al peluche con un brillo en los ojos.- Gracias! De verdad no sabía donde conseguirlo!

Rukia sonrió-Tranquila Riruka.

Ellas habían acordado entregarse mutuamente dos peluches que ambas quisieran, como una especie de intercambio. Rruka le iba a dar un Chappy edición limitada que Rukia no tenía, a cambio del muñeco que le dio hace poco, Riruka deseaba mucho ese animalito de felpa.

Si, sin duda…formaron una amistad.

***Turururururu***

Ichigo caminaba pensativo rumbo a la clase de Ética médica. Era martes por la tarde, el día anterior ni en la mañana de hoy no vio a Rukia ni en pintura, seguro por lo del accidente de la llamada.

-_Rukia si exagera las cosas, por su estúpido teatro de que su hermano debía estar preocupado o lo que sea no la vi…Ya va. Y por que querría ver yo a la enana mandona?-_ pensó Ichigo confundido. Su cerebro lo traicionaba pensando en cosas ''**equivocadas''.** Es para ver como le habrá ido en el examen ayer…si, si. **Eso.- **se ''convenció'' a si mismo.

-I CHI GO!- gritaba un joven corriendo hacia el pelinaranja quien salió de sus pensamientos.

Ichigo aviso rápido el ataque/saludo de su amigo Keigo Asano, y le recibió con un golpe de lleno en la cara.

-Oooh Ichigo! Por qué me rechazas de esa forma? Mal amigo!-se quejo lloriqueando el adolorido chico de pelo castaño.

-Deja la estupidez Keigo, ya estamos en la universidad.- dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a las acciones de su amigo de la preparatoria.

-Pero Ichigooo!-siguió llorando el chico.

-Ya basta de ridiculeces Asano.-dijo Tatsuki con fastidiada de la actitud del chico.-Hola Ichigo.-saludó.

-Tatsuki-hizo un leve levantamiento de cabeza como saludo.

-Hola Kurosaki-kun!-saludo Orihime.

-Hola Inoue. Como estas?-preguntó cordial.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.-dijo ella bajando la mirada y jugando con la punta de su cabello sonrojada.

-Kurosaki, ya Asano-san te dijo lo de su plan para el fin de trimestre?-preguntó Ishida quien llegaba junto con Sado.

-Cual plan?

-Oh si Ichigo!-dijo entusiasta el chico castaño recuperándose mágicamente de su depresión.-Haremos una salida a la playa cuando terminemos este lapso en la UK! No te puedes negaaarr! Habrán chicas lindas! Y en bikini!-dijo Keigo imaginándose a Inoue en un bikini mínimo y sonrojándose.

-Pervertido!-golpeó Tatsuki en la cabeza a Keigo.

-No, no pienso ir!.-dijo formando una equis con sus brazos.

-Oh vamos Ichigo! Eres gay o algo asi? No escuchaste mis tentadoras ofertas?

-Serás imbécil!-dijo Ichigo golpeando a Keigo fuertemente.

-Ichigo, ven con nosotros. Vamos todos, y controlaremos a Keigo. Será divertido, no acepto un no como respuesta!-dijo Tatsuki.

-Si, Kurosaki-kun! Diviértete un poco!-animó Orihime con un leve sonrojo y sonriéndole al chico.

-Bueno, será.-dijo finalmente con fastidio. Ir a la playa junto con sus amigos no sería tan malo después de todo.

-SII ICHIGOO!-gritó Keigo abrazando al chico, pero rápidamente fue apartado por el mismo.

Tatsuki sonrió mientras Ishida se ajustaba los lentes y Orihime seguía sonriendo feliz de que el pelinaranja iria.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Tengo clases ahorita.-dijo Tatsuki y fue seguida por Orihime quien se despidió de los varones.

-Hasta luego Tatsuki-chan, nos vemos en la salida!

-Esta bien Orihime! Nos vemos donde siempre!-se despidió la morena yendo en dirección opuesta a la ojigris.

Inoue suspiro contenta de que tendría planes con sus amigos. Estaba muy feliz pensando en que consiguió muy buenos compañeros con quienes compartir su vida.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que estaba sobre la hora de su clase de Química de Alimentos. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora casi grita de la sorpresa y salió corriendo a entrar a su facultad, sin darse cuenta, una de sus adoradas y preciadas horquillas azules se soltó y cayó.

***Turururururu***

-Vaya que largo se hizo el día!-dijo Orihime desperezándose y saliendo de su salón preparada para irse a su casa.

Se despidió de Rangiku quien iba a su lado cuando llegaron a la entrada de la facultad, pues la rubia se iba al cafetín. Ella siguio caminando y se encontró con nada más y nada menos con Ulquiorra Cifer con su típica poker face en la entrada mirando a su dirección.

-Mujer.-pronunció él tranquilamente llamándola. Orihime se sorprendió y fue con algo de nerviosismo hacia donde estaba el ojiverde.-Ten.-dijo éste entregándole su horquilla azul en la mano.

**Flashback.**

Ulquiorra caminaba tranquilo luego de salir de clases de Literatura, no pensaba en nada importante y solo tenía en mente irse hasta su casa evitando a los estorbos/basuras que eran los demás estudiantes la UK.

Algo brilloso ve en el piso que estaba justo por pisar, no termino su acción porque recordó haberlo visto antes en la chaqueta que siempre usaba la ojigris que tanto le había llamado la atención desde que la vio.

Lo recogió dispuesto a entregárselo personalmente a la chica y sin más esperó una hora parado en frente de la facultad de gastronomía esperando a que la chica saliera.

**Fin del Flashback**

-Oh! Gracias! No me había dado cuenta que se me cayo!-dijo Orihime preocupada y a la vez aliviada de su ya no extraviada horquilla.

-De nada.-dijo el chico y sin más caminó en rumbo a la entrada de la UK. Orihime lo vio con la intención de alejarse y como por inercia lo siguió, quedándose a su lado.

Así estuvieron todo el camino algo incomodos, bueno, Orihime era quien se sentía así, el chico no le importó la compañía de la chica pero tampoco le estorbó o molestó.

-Oye, como supiste que era mío?-preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio.

-Vi que lo llevabas puesto otros días.-dijo el sin apartar la mirada del camino.

-Vaya! Debes de tener muy buena memoria! Yo no recordaría algo así, jeje-dijo ella riéndose un poco hasta de ella misma. El chico la observo de reojo observando sus expresiones.

Ya llegaron a la entrada y se quedaron parados sin hacer nada. Al ver que no pasaba algo especial, Ulquiorra se fue dispuesto a irse de una vez pero fue detenido por la mano de la chica de cabello naranja.

-Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue. Cual es el tuyo?-se presentó suavemente soltando el brazo del muchacho.

Ulquiorra se quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido a la chica pero finalmente respondió.-Ulquiorra Cifer, mujer.

-Es un gusto el saber tu nombre finalmente.-dijo sonriendo ella y sonrojándose muy levemente.

El vio con curiosidad a la chica y luego se giro y dispuso a marcharse a su casa de una vez por todas.

Orihime lo observó alejarse con una sensación extraña en el pecho, que ella pensó que era _curiosidad._

-Orihime!-exclamo Tatsuki a lo lejos haciendo que la ojigris apartara la vista de la silueta del chico que poco a poco se alejaba más y más.

***Turururururu***

Rukia al fin llegó a su casa, estaba feliz pues Riruka le dio el Chappy edición limitada que era parte del intercambio.

Con tranquilidad fue hasta el patio donde saltaba y comía su conejo mascota.

A su lado, pero en el patio contiguo la observaba minuciosamente un pelinaranja con el ceño fruncido.

Rukia se sorprendió de verlo, pero calmó su expresión.

-Ichigo.

-Rukia.-respondió el chico con fastidio.

-Oye quería pedirte..

-disculpas? Ya era hora enana!-la interrumpió el chico mientras se acercaba a la reja que los separaba.

-Disculpas? Para que te pediría disculpas, bruto! Ahh ya…es por lo de la llamada a mi hermano. Pues déjame decirte que eso fue enteramente TU culpa!

-Claro que no!-dijo Ichigo desmintiéndose, aunque internamente sabia que era su culpa en verdad.

-Por supuesto que si! Quien te crees para que andes contestando mis llamadas!

-No hables muchos! Entraste a mi casa sin mi consentimiento!

-Si eres retrasado!-regaño Rukia.

Ellos iban a seguir la discusión pero Ichigo fue llamado por su hermana.

-Bueno enana como sea, me debes esa disculpa.-dijo divertido.-por cierto…-pronuncio rascándose incomodo la nuca.-como te fue en la prueba ayer?

-Eh? pues me fue bien! Entendí los ejercicios a la perfeccion!-dijo Rukia alegre.

-Pues que bien, me alegro que hayas entendido-dijo sonriendo y se alejó dispuesto a irse a donde su hermana estaba.

-Oye Ichigo!-fue llamado por Rukia.

-Que sucede?

-Gracias. De verdad.-dijo sonriendo la chica haciendo que Ichigo se sintiera emocionado y feliz. Éste le respondió con una sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada que dictaba que le ofrecería ayuda por si la necesitaba.

Rukia entendió perfectamente esa mirada, se emocionó un poco y se giró fue a su casa.

***End of chapter 11***

**He terminado este capitulo al fin! Tengo la idea desde hace como una semana (las tuve que anotar en el teléfono y todo para que no se me olvidaran), y empecé a escribir ahorita fue por las clases y las tareas T-T.**

**Que tal les pareció el capi? Fue bueno?**

**Percibieron que Ichigo se puso un poco celoso ****cuando menciono a Ishida? Y cuando Rukia menciono a Grimmjow? Y cuando vio que Byakuya llamaba a Rukia? **

**ADSFFADSFADSFDA *¬* Nada mejor que un ichi celosin verdad? Jaja espero y hayan adivinado de quien era esa camioneta negra e.e**

**Tan bello Ichi enseñándole a Rukia para su examen *w***

**Ulquihime mode ON! *-* les gusto esa parte? Porque a mi me encantó escribirla!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**FICHA ESPECIAL DEL CHAP!**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**-Por que yo primero?- pregunta el aludido.**

**Edad: **19

**Ocupación**: estudiante de tercer semestre en Medicina, compañero de Ishida Uryuu**.**

**-Para mi mala suerte-dice el chico de lentes.**

**-Cuatrojos imbécil- Ichigo mira al muchacho acusadoramente.**

**Gustos: **chocolate, comida picante, relajarse en el patio trasero de su casa, leer obras de Shakespeare.

**-Antes le gustaba estar en karate conmigo ahora no. Debilucho!-dijo Tatsuki.**

**-Oye!-reclamó afectado el pelinaranja.**

**Disgustos: **los conejos deformes de Rukia y sus otros dibujos**.**

**-ICHIGO IDIOTA! –grita Rukia y golpea al chico con su block.**

**Otro disgustos…..**

**-Lluvia-dice Ichigo automáticamente.**

**-La lluvia?-pregunta confundida Rukia.**

**-Larga historia-dice Ichigo con aspecto nostálgico y triste.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Joyanegra; Kawai-Maria; jessy moon 15; Slav-Hatake; AS Carbajal; Kotsuki Kurosaki; Deep-winter-sleep y a Kureimy! **

**Me hacen feliz ya que ese es mi alimento de inspiración! (aunque ustedes no lo crean o.o) **

**Las dejo en libertad ya pueden irse a leer otros fics Ichirukistas e.e. **

**¡Pero no se vayan sin antes dejar un review!*grita***

**Nos leemos**

**Chain!~~**


	12. Nuevas emociones

**Holaa! ¿Cómo estan? :D **

**Disculpen la tardanza de verdad T-T entiendan que actualizo apenas me llega la inspiración! **

**Hubiese actualizado antes pero todo cambió cuando **

**(****la nacion del fuego atacó)**

**empece a ver FAIRY TAIL! *-***

**No creí que me gustara tanto esta serie! Apenas y llegare a la mitad, pero es como una drogaaa! ****(aunque nada supera a Bleach)**** A quien le gusta Fairy Tail también? o/! **

** tener seguidores de esta humilde historia jeje, muchas gracias a los que han colocado follow y favorito a esta historia! Y a los reviewers también! :D**

**Por cierto? Quien sigue el manga de Bleach? ESTA BUENISIMOOOO CADA VEZ MEJOR!**

Notita**: Sé que a ustedes no les debe agradar que la relación Ichiruki vaya tan lenta…discúlpenme por eso! :S Pero tranquilizaos que si van a pasar muchas cosas, todo a su tiempo! **

**Dejo de aburrir…lean!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio.**

**Next To You…**

**Capítulo 12**

_Hola Kuchiki-san! ¿Cómo te va? No te vi esta mañana! Me preocupe mucho al no verte cuando entramos! Pero luego me dije a mi misma, 'cálmate Orihime, seguro Kuchiki-san entra en un horario diferente al tuyo!' y me calme un poquito jeje._

_Te invito a que vengas a almorzar con nosotros en el comedor central! Por favor di que si Kuchiki-san, quiero verte! Y así te enseño mi arte del tiranosaurio rosa danzarín!_

_Nos vemos Kuchiki-san, cuídate y esmérate!_

_-Orihime Inoue._

Rukia leyó el mensaje que su amiga pelinaranja le había mandado hace unos diez minutos. Le hacia gracia la manera en que Orihime se expresaba en sus mensajes de texto, era prácticamente igual a como hablaba! Ni se molestaba en escribir algo corto para no gastar la renta del teléfono! La pelinegra le corría una gotita por la cabeza mientras volvía a leer el sms.

-Vaya, Inoue si que es peculiar.-dijo sonriendo de lado. Se dispuso a agarrar sus útiles, pues ya había terminado su clase, y se fue rumbo al comedor donde la estarían esperando los demás.

-Rukia-san, espera!-exclamó Momo haciendo voltear a la ojivioleta.-Vas al comedor a encontrarte con Inoue-san, verdad?-Rukia asintió.-Bueno, nosotros también vamos contigo, Rangiku-san nos aviso que fuéramos también!-dijo la chica señalando a un peliblanco que se acercaba lentamente a ellas.

Luego de unos diez minutos mientras hablaban de cosas triviales y asuntos de las clases, iban casi llegando al comedor.

-Bueno Hitsugaya-san, no creí que fueras tan bueno en las matemáticas! De verdad creo que la próxima vez que tenga una duda, te la consulto!-le dijo Rukia a Toshiro. Y luego murmuró.-Así me evito las clases con _ese._

-Oh por cierto Rukia-san! Quien fue el que te ayudo con los ejercicios?-preguntó curiosa Hinamori.

-E-eh nadie, realmente nadie importante.-riendo nerviosamente, intentando alejar de su mente a cierto pelinaranja explicándole matemáticas.

Momo iba a seguir preguntando, pero le pareció mejor dejarlo asi. Caminaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Rukia volteo un momento para fijarse de que no había nadie atrás de ella. Era extraño, desde que salió de su facultad se sentía perseguida. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a su destino, siendo recibidos por Orihime y Matsumoto.

Rukia olvido por completo su sensación y se fue a comer con sus compañeros. Estaba el típico grupo: Ishida, Tatsuki, Orihime, Rangiku e Ichigo. Al ver a este ultimo, Rukia no pudo evitar que su corazón acelerara su ritmo. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando?

Todos se sentaron a almorzar, era un ambiente ameno. Rangiku le hacia morritos a Hitsugaya, mientras él le miraba cabreado. Ichigo y Uryuu peleaban como siempre insultándose entre si. Orihime estaba alegre y entusiasta mostrándole a Rukia y a Tatsuki el dibujo que le menciono antes a la primera por mensaje de texto.

-La historia de este dinosaurio es que la ciudad donde vivía fue atacada por robots gigantes, pero el hace su danza mágica y los derrota a todos!-decía Inoue imaginando todo lo que decía.

Sus amigas oyentes la miraban de forma comprensiva. La pelinaranja podía llegar a ser muy infantil a veces.

-Oye Arisawa-san, sabes por que Chad no vino a comer?- pregunto Rukia.

-al parecer tiene clases a esta hora.-respondió la karateca.

-Chicos, hace tiempo que no los veía.-decía suavemente un muchacho de cabello negro que se acercó con su bandeja de comida a la mesa donde yacía el grupo.

-Mizuiro! Donde estabas metido?-pregunto Ichigo como forma de saludo. El resto qe lo conocía también lo saludaron y le presentaron a Rukia, Momo y Hitsugaya. La primera intuyo que ese chico era uno de los amigos de la infancia del resto del grupo. Finalmente terminó su comida, y espero a que los demás lo hicieran.

***Turururururú***

-Vaya que tenía que comer.- dijo Ichigo un tanto aliviado mientras todo el grupo caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de la Universidad de Karakura.

-Es que solo a un completo imbécil se le ocurre no desayunar antes de venir.- comentó Ishida ajustándose los lentes.

-¿Cómo me dijiste, cuatro ojos?-preguntó molesto el pelinaranja.

_-Cielos, Ichigo si es idiota_- Rukia escuchaba detrás de ellos su conversación.

-Bueno, tengo clases ahorita, me voy. Nos vemos luego!-se despidió Tatsuki y se fue a su clase.

-Vaya! Yo también me debo ir!-dijo Matsumoto leyendo su celular, al parecer recién le llego un mensaje.

-Pero Rangiku-chan, aun no empiezan nuestras clases!-alegó Orihime.

-Lo se Orihime-chan, luego te diré. Me voy, chau!-y se fue corriendo.

Todos la vieron marchar. Toshiro Hitsugaya no pasó por alto el feroz sonrojo que tuvo la rubia al leer el mensaje.

-Que extraño- comentó Momo viendo como la silueta de Matsumoto desaparecía.

Toshiro suspiró- Déjala ser…-y continuo caminando siguiendo al grupo frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Rukia en ese momento iba distraída viendo su teléfono. La página de Chappylandia a la que se registró electrónicamente, le mando un correo sobre una nueva colección de artículos de Chappy! Ese correo fue la gloria para ella.

Estaba tan ensimismada que no se dio cuenta de que Grimmjow chocó contra ella, haciendo que casi se cayera. Ella esperó el golpe, el cual nunca llego.

-Oye ten más cuidado. La pudiste lastimar.- dijo Ichigo al peliazul, al tiempo que sostenía a una perpleja Rukia. La chica puso los ojos como platos mientras veía al chico…Ichigo la defendía?

-No es mi culpa que la enanita este ande por ahí caminando tan despistada.

-COMO QUE ENANITA?-Gritó Rukia indignada fulminando a Grimmjow con la mirada y saliendo de los brazos protectores del pelinaranja. Pero como se atreve!

Ella recibió como respuesta una de las tantas sonrisas cínicas del ojiceleste.

-Grimmjow. Estúpido…-dijo la chica girando su rostro evitando mirarlo y tapando su expresión.

Ichigo vio toda la conexión entre ellos. La confianza en que Rukia se dirigía al peliazul ese era sofocante para el ojimarron.

-Oye niñato, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente- dijo sonriendo el Jaegerjaquez captando su atención.

-Kurosaki Ichigo. Así me llamo. Ven y comprueba que no soy ningún niñato, idiota.- respondió poniéndose serio y provocándolo.

Rukia atónita los veía a ambos.- _Algo pendiente? Ellos se conocían? Que se supone que iban a hacer?. _Esas y otras preguntas rondaban en la mente de la pelinegra dejándola confundida.

Hasta ahora el resto del grupo miraban la situación un tanto alarmados y pendientes por si algo grave pasaba. Orihime estaba preocupada al igual que Hinamori.

-Oigan, par de idiotas, que creen que piensan hacer?- dijo la Kuchiki autoritaria.-Si tienen asuntos que arreglar pues háganlo en otro momento, parecen unos ladronzuelos buscando pelea. Que indignantes.

Ichigo al escucharla bajo la guardia y se calmó un poco. Algo tenía la chica que lo calmaba y le hacia entrar en razón.

-Kuchiki, tu no me dices que hacer, entendido?-dijo Grimmjow al tiempo que también relajaba su porte.-Tsk, mejor dejamos esto para después Kurosaki Ichigo.- le dio una sonrisa sadica al chico. Luego se tornó serio y se volvió a la ojivioleta.- Enana, ten más cuidado la próxima. Te puede pasar algo por andar distraída como una tonta.-dicho esto se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído.- Aunque no me quejo si me sigo tropezando contigo.- se retiro luego de eso dejando a Rukia y a los demás en shock.

-_Maldición…-_pensó Ichigo cerrando los puños.

Mientras tanto, Rukia divagaba en sus pensamientos aun sorprendida. Desde cuando Grimmjow se preocupaba por mí…o por alguien!? Además, por que me sentí tan nerviosa cuando se me acercó?-pensó ella confundida recordando el momento.-no puedo evitar que su corazón latiera ferozmente al recordar el tono tan sexy que usó el ojiceleste cuando le hablo al oído.

-Oye Rukia, para la próxima no seas tan boba de estar así de distraída.-Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No soy ninguna boba, tarado! Además, había recibido un mensaje muy pero muy importante!-dijo ella con un brillo especial en sus grandes ojos.

-Que mensaje?-Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-Acaso te importa tanto?

-No.

-Bien.

Ichigo refunfuño.

La pequeña discusión de la pareja disipo un poco la tensión que había en el grupo por lo que paso entre Grimmjow y el pelinaranja. Sin más, el grupo siguió caminando, lo único que se escuchaba de ellos eran los berrinches del Kurosaki y la Kuchiki.

Ishida tenía el ceño fruncido, sabía que el pelinaranja era medio buscapleitos. Pero él había dejado eso desde que entró en la UK. _Por qué volvió a lo de antes? Que tenia ese peliazul cínico que sacaba tanto de quicio a Ichigo?._-Uryuu miró en ese momento a la Kuchiki que iba delante de él y se negaba a contarle al pelinaranja quien sabe que.

Orihime estaba cabizbaja pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente. Agradeció mucho que no pasó nada grave. Pero de todas maneras: _Por qué Kurosaki-kun se comportó de esa manera? Fue por Kuchiki-san?-_ ella miro a los susodichos que no paraban de discutir.

Inoue sintió dolor y por primera vez en su vida…

**Celos.**

***Turururururú***

-ICHIGOOO!-gritó Keigo corriendo hacia el grupo. El pelinaranja lo recibió con un golpe, ganándose el llanto del castaño.

-Asano-san, deberías dejar de comportarte así.-dijo Mizuiro.

-MIZUIRO! No me trates por mi apellido! Que cruel!-el pelinegro no le presto atención al llanto de su mejor amigo, pues le parecía más interesante su teléfono celular.

-Bueno me tengo que marchar, no te metas de nuevo en problemas Ihigo.-se despidió el chico sin despegar la vista de su celular y pasando por encima de Keigo, quien estaba llorando a sus pies.

-Mal amigo Mizuiro!-sollozaba el castaño. En ese momento miró hacia arriba y vio a Rukia quien lo miraba curiosa. En seguida él se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado e hizo una reverencia a la chica.-Buenas tardes, bella flor del campo. Eres realmente hermosa, como te llamas?

-K-kuchiki R-rukia.-respondió ella extrañada por la actitud del chico.

-Oh que hermoso nombre!-dijo con brillos en los ojos.-yo soy Asano Keigo!-se presentó. En ese momento se fijó indisimuladamente de las piernas de Rukia y se sonrojo un poco.

-No seas baboso, Keigo.-dijo Ichigo golpeándole en la cabeza. Rukia reía por la expresión que adoptó el castaño al momento del golpe.

-Eso dolió Ichigo!- se quejó el recién caído.

-Si si, lo que sea.

-Bueno Kuchiki-san, te gustaría ir a una fiesta en la playa conmigo?...digo, con nosotros?-pregunto Keigo guiñándole el ojo a Rukia.

-Etto..no me parece buena idea, apenas y te conozco-dijo ella, en ese momento se fijo en la hora. Oh por Dios! Era tardísimo! Y su clase de Biología comenzó hace 10 minutos!-Demonios voy tarde!-exclamó ella alarmada agarrando a Momo y a Hitsugaya y llevándoselos con ella.

-Podía despedirse aunque sea…-dijo Ichigo en voz baja y con su habitual ceño fruncido mirando a Rukia alejarse.

-Acaso te importa tanto?-dijo Ishida burlón. El Kurosaki se limitó a rodar los ojos y siguió andando con sus amigos.

***Turururururú***

-Con permiso!- dijo Momo al entrar junto con Rukia y Toshiro al salón de clases. El trio jadeaba del cansancio por correr.

El profesor Kaien Shiba los miro con una ceja alzada y luego prosiguió con su calse.

En el momento en que Rukia se sentó en su puesto miró hacia Grimmjow y vio como éste se reía disimuladamente de ella.

-Que te pasa, anormal?-reclamó ella en voz baja, pero no esperó su respuesta ya que se dedicó a escuchar la clase ya comenzada.

Luego de una hora de clase, todos ya se iban directo a sus casas.

-Kuchiki, por que llegaste tarde?-le preguntó Kaien a Rukia antes de que ella saliera por la puerta. La chica paró el paso y le explicó el porqué de su retraso.

-Bueno profesor, es que habíamos ido Hinamori Hitsugaya y yo a la biblioteca antes de ir a comer, y nos quedamos ahí por un buen rato y se nos pasó la hora!-una pequeña mentirijilla no era mala; además, quedaría mejor que si le dijera que fue porque se quedo discutiendo con su amargado vecino y caminando de los más relajada por los jardines.

-Entiendo, a veces uno se abstrae tanto que pierde la noción del tiempo.-dijo Kaien sonriente y mirando comprensivamente a Rukia.- Bueno, ahora tengo clase, mejor voy ahora. Nos veremos en otra clase Kuchiki-le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Ella se quedo pensativa un rato y luego salió del salón ya quería que ese día se acabara de una buena vez e irse a su casa. Gran fue su sorpresa cuando vio que alguien la esperaba afuera, o eso pensaba.

-Ya era hora de que salieras, renacuajo.-dijo el hombre acercándose a la chica.

-Grimmjow…-dijo ella sorprendida de verlo. Aunque también estaba algo nerviosa-Q-q-que quieres?

-Te tardabas un poco más y pensaba que te revolcabas con el profesor Shiba.-dijo él obviando la pregunta de la chica.

-Tienes las ideas equivocadas.-alego ella.

-Eso dices tu…renacuajo.-insultó él.

-Ya deja de decirme así, es molesto.

-Y como quieres que te diga? Pitufa? Gnomo? Enana? Duendecillo?-Grimmjow siguió con una lista larga de seres pequeños cabreando por completo a la ojivioleta quien le piso el pie y caminó molesta alejándose de él.

Grimmjow se quejó del dolor pero la persiguió sonriendo ya que logro molestarla. Era gracioso para él verla así.

-Que sensible, enanita.-siguió él.

-Ya para con eso, estúpido bastardo-dijo ella visiblemente molesta.-dime Rukia y ya, nada de apodos si no quieres sufrir una muerte precoz.

-Uhhh! Pero que intimidante!-se burló el peliazul para luego reírse.-Esta bien te diré…

Rukia…-dijo esto último acercándosele por detrás y diciéndoselo al oído sensualmente provocando escalofríos en ella.

Ella inmediatamente se alejó sonrojada, Grimmjow era un completo descarado. El chico sonrió al ver la reacción de Rukia y siguió caminando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando ya iban cerca de la salida de la UK, el chico con un tono desinteresado le pregunto:-Oye, tienes quien te lleve a tu casa, Kuchiki?-esto lo pregunto apartando la mirada.

Rukia abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa.-En realidad creo que me están esperando justo ahora.

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto.-Tsk, te pregunté esto por mera cortesía. Me largo.-y se fue dejando a la chica confundida por su actitud.

-Oye Kuchiki!-llamó Tatsuki a la pelinegra.-Creí que ya te habías ido.

-Eh? No no! Estoy esperando a que me vengan a buscar.-dijo ella sonriendo y tratando de olvidar al chico que se acababa de ir.

Atrás de la karateca venían Keigo, Orihime y Mizuiro. Los tres la saludaron. Keigo de una manera ''galante''.

-Kuchiki-chan, por que no quieres venir a mi fiesta en la playa? En serio será divertido te lo aseguro!-dijo Keigo luego de saludar a Rukia y levantando el pulgar.

-No se, es que no me parece…-dijo ella incomoda.

-Anda Kuchiki-san, no es malo divertirse de vez en cuando- decía Mizuiro con su inseparable celular.

-Si es verdad! Ven por favor! Vamos todos!-decía Orihime apoyando.

-Bueno chicos, lo pensaré entonces.-respondió ella rindiéndose.

***Turururururú***

Ya era de noche en la pequeña urbanización de Little Karakura. En una de sus casas se encontraba en su cuarto muy concentrada haciendo tareas Rukia Kuchiki.

-Deberías dormir, Rukia.-dijo Ichigo desde su cuarto mirando a la chica.

Rukia dio un respingo cuando lo escuchó. Desde cuando la habrá estado viendo?

-Es que, tenía que adelantar unas investigaciones y eso.-respondió ella mirando al joven.

-No hagas sobresfuerzos enana-dijo el sonriendo muy levemente y sentándose en su cama. Recordaba cuando el entró a la universidad y estaba igual que Rukia.

-Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí?- pregunto ella con interés, apagando la luz de su escritorio y guardando todo.

-Desde nunca.-dijo Ichigo acostándose a dormir y cerrando sus cortinas. Él sabía internamente que estaba empezando a sentir cierto interés en la enana desde hace unos días.

Rukia bufó sonoramente al ver que Ichigo se acostó y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, solo que no durmió ya que hablaba con Orihime por teléfono. Ésta le había mandado un mensaje antes diciéndole que la llamara.

-_**Kuchiki-san pero ve! Andaaa!-**_rogaba la pelinaranja.

-ya te dije que lo pensaré Inoue.-respondió sonriendo Rukia.

-_N**eee! Bueno esta bien. Es que yo quiero que Kuchiki-san vaya para yo estar feliz junto con todos mis amigos**_-dijo Orihime tiernamente.

Rukia se sorprendió y enterneció por lo dicho. Finalmente sonrió y dijo:

-Está bien, iré.

Lo que se escucho luego de eso fueron las celebraciones que daba Orihime Inoue.

***End of chapter 12***

**No tan largo como los últimos que he sacado, pero espero y haya sido de su completo agrado! :D Se aceptan opiniones, dudas, reclamos, peticiones, etc! **

**Grimmjow esta un tanto atrevido! Y este Ichigo se esta empezando a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Rukia! Y que decir de esta última! Anda toda confundida, pobechita :c**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**FICHA ESPECIAL DEL CHAP!**

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**-Oh vengo yo!-dijo la chica entusiasmada.**

**Edad:** 17 años.

**Ocupación:** Estudiante del primer semestre en Medicina de la Universidad de Karakura. Compañera de Hinamori Momo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Riruka Dokugamine y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-**Rukia-san es muy buena amiga-dijo Hinamori sonriente.**

**-Si, opino lo mismo.-dijo Toshiro.**

**-RUKIA GRACIAS POR EL PERRITO DE PELUCHE!-agradecía Riruka.**

**-Tsk…no se ni para que me mandan a opinar sobre el renacuajo este.-dice Grimmjow hastiado.**

**Gustos: **

**CHAPPY!-Dice Rukia feliz agarrando uno de sus tantos conejos de peluche**.

**-Que gusto tan horrendo.-opinó Ichigo, quien fue continuamente golpeado por la agresiva pelinegra.**

**Otros gustos: Nii-sama!**

**-INCESTUOSA!-exclamó Ichigo.**

**-No seas tarado Ichigo! No me gusta de la manera que piensas, cochino pervertido!**

**-Eso debería decirlo yo.**

**-Me alegro estar en este lugar- dijo Byakuya.**

**-Y quien es este pijo?-preguntó confundido Ichigo. Recibiendo una mirada de completa superioridad por parte del Kuchiki.**

**Disgusto: **Quienes no le gustan Chappy! Y que hablan mal de él!

**-Prácticamente yo. -dijo Ichigo.**

**-Exacto.-respondió Rukia.**

Ichigo sintió algo quebrarse en su interior y se fue.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Esta no fue la mejor Ficha descriptiva (es que me estoy durmiendo T-T) pero espero y haya sido de su agrado! Si es lo contrario pues se aceptan tomatazos! (sin la lata**).

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Kawai-Maria**; **Joyanegra; jessy moon 15; Slav-Hatake; AS Carbajal; Kotsuki Kurosaki; HOTARU SATURN BLACK y a Kureimy!**

**Recuerden que ahora contestare sus reviews por medio de ****Mensaje Privado!**** Así que revisen bien! y a los que no tengan cuenta en fanfic bueno, son las únicas excepciones.**

**Los dejo en libertad ya pueden irse a leer otros fics Ichirukistas e.e. **

**¡Pero no se vayan sin antes dejar un review!*grita***

**Nos leemos**

**Chain!~~**


	13. KON!

**Soy una muuyy mala persona (lo se) no tuve que haber tardado tanto en actualizar el nuevo capitulo de Next To You! T_T casi 2 meses! D: QUE PECADO! Tratare en lo posible que algo como eso NO vuelva a suceder! LO PROMETO! Pero es que estos meses de verdad no me fueron nada fáciles, primero el colegio manda un monton de exámenes más trabajos y exposiciones, agréguenle a eso los exámenes de admisión de universidad que también fueron en este mes y agréguenle a eso una GRAN falta de inspiración, no me llegaba naaaada pero nada de ideas para este capitulo! Hasta ayer que se me prendió el bombillo luego de haber estado tanto tiempo apagado :c**

**Basta de lamentaciones y mejor agradezco a todos los que me mandaron reviews y le dieron follow y favorito a la historia! Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Note algo en los reviews del anterior cap y fue que a todas les encanto el papel que tuvo Grimmjow! D: (será que les estoy contagiando mi obsesion por ese personaje? xDD jaja naah no creo)**

**MEJOR dejo de aburrir y les dejo leer el capitulo 13 de Next To You! ****Disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Kubo Tite D:!**

**Next To You**

**Capítulo 13**

-Ahhh…-suspiraba una Rukia muy relajada mientras tomaba un largo baño caliente en su tina. De verdad necesitaba descansar, había sido una semana muy fuerte con muchos exámenes y trabajos. Pero no solo eso trajo la semana ya pasada, también tuvo oportunidad de conocer a gente nueva y conocer más a sus nuevos amigos de la UK.

-Amigos.-pensó la morena mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba.

***Flashback***

-Oe, Rukia! Baja de ahí es peligroso!-gritaba un niño pelirrojo mientras veía a la pequeña niña sentada en un árbol con una sonrisa burlona.

-Renji, no seas bobo, sube y siéntate a mi lado! Desde aquí se ve todo muy lindo!-decía ella mirando al horizonte con aspecto soñador.

El niño llamado Renji se sonrojo un poco.-No digas tonterías Rukia! Baja antes de que llegue tu hermano y nos regañe!

-Para mí que te da miedo subir! Jajajaja!-Se burló la chica sin moverse del lugar donde estaba.

-Tch...Niña tonta!

-Cómo me llamaste piña colorada!?-dijo Rukia frunciendo el ceño y viendo hacia el pequeño.

-Rukia, que haces ahí montada?-pregunto un muchacho mayor que los dos niños de cabello negro sujeto en una coleta.-Baja inmediatamente!-ordenó preocupado.

-Nii-sama!-se sorprendió la niña y bajo del lugar y se situó frente a su hermano.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre haberte montado ahí? Estas loca? Eso es peligroso. Además ese no es el comportamiento de una señorita! Hasta Renji se comporta mejor que tú, y eso que él es un criado!-regaño el muchacho y Rukia bajaba la cabeza avergonzada aguantando pequeñas lagrimitas en sus grandes ojitos violeta.

-D-disculpe Byakuya-sama pero no tiene por qué regañar a Rukia-sama de esa manera, fue solo una jugarreta. No creo que vuelva a pasar, verdad Rukia?-preguntó Renji a la niña dándole ánimos para que dejara de llorar, no le gustaba ver a la chica en ese aspecto.

-N-n-no volverá a pasar Nii-sama. No fue mi intención montarme allí.-dijo ella subiendo la cabeza y mirando a su hermano. Renji sonrió al ver que Rukia se recuperaba.

-Que no se vuelva a repetir. No vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera.-dijo Byakuya poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanita despeinándola un poco. Miró a Renji de manera algo fría y se fue.

-Me da risa cuando me llamas Rukia-sama, Renji.-pronuncio la niña sonriendo.

-Lo hago porque me mandan! Es raro tener que decirte asi-dijo molesto el niño.

-Por qué se te hace raro?

-Pues…porque somos amigos! Y a los amigos se les puede llamar por su nombre-dijo Renji sonriente provocándole un sonrojo gracioso a la pelinegra.

-Ami..gos. Si! Renji tu eres mi amigo! El mejor!-exclamo rukia animada y lo abrazó sorprendiendo al pelirrojo quien correspondió el abrazo. Una vez roto Rukia grito escandalizada:-Oh no! Nos perderemos el programa de Chappy! Rápido, vamos a verlo!-y lo arrastró de la mano.

-O-o-oye yo no quiero ver ese tonto programa!-refunfuño Renji.

***Fin del Flashback***

-Renji…-dijo en voz baja la pelinegra, en verdad extrañaba a su viejo amigo. Desde que se entero que se iría a otro país por asuntos familiares cuando ella estaba en su época de graduación, no lo había vuelto a ver. Dudaba verlo hasta dentro de varios años, cuando terminara la universidad.-Bueno, basta de recuerdos tristes Rukia, mejor salgo de aquí. He durado mucho tiempo ya.-dicho esto se termino de asear y se fue a su cuarto.

-Chappy, comiste todo?-preguntó a su mascota la pelinegra revisando la jaula.-Bueno ya que lo hiciste te dejaré ser libre!-agarro al conejo y lo llevó al patio donde empezó a dar saltitos y oler las flores.

-Rukia-sama, venga para comer.-la llamo la Sra. Furuta. Rukia asintió y fue al comedor donde estaba su abuelo, y hablaron de las cosas nuevas de la Universidad para Rukia mientras comían.

***Turururú***

-Ammm, a Tatsuki-chan le gustara el pescado con sirope de fresa o de vainilla?-se preguntaba Orihime en voz baja mientras veía los dichos productos en la estantería del Supermercado. –Mejor me llevo ambas y le preguntaré cuando llegue a la casa!-los agarró, los metió en su cesta y siguió caminando a ver que más conseguía.

Ese sábado, Inoue había quedado con Tatsuki para reunirse en casa de la primera para almorzar juntas, era algo que hacían casi todos los fines de semana.

Mientras la chica caminaba distraída viendo unos refrescos, no muy lejos de ella estaba un peliazul de aspecto rudo y rebelde agarrando un cartón de leche nuevo, ya que el que había en su casa se lo había gastado completo el día anterior, y tenia que comprar con urgencia uno, el sin esa bebida no vivía!

Grimmjow agarro como cuatro envases de su vicio y se encaminó hacia otras estanterías a ver si conseguía algo interesante que comprar. Él hubiese seguido su camino si no fuera porque la chica ojigris se cayó y lo empujó haciendo que sus cartones de leche se rompieran encima de él, empapándolo.

-Auchhh!-decia Orihime en el piso sobando la zona afectada donde se golpeó. Al rato se dio cuenta de lo que provocó.-Disculpa! No fue mi intención de verdad! Soy algo torpe y me caí, yo te compro lo que se te cayo no importa!-dijo ella alarmada y preocupada mirando al chico quien estaba refunfuñando maldiciones y viendo su camisa llena del líquido blanco.

-Fíjate por donde vas, inútil!-grito asustando a Inoue, ella inmediatamente lo reconoció como el muchacho que la semana pasada buscaba pelea con Kurosaki.-Viste lo que haz hecho!? Más te vale y me pagues los 4 potes, entendido!? Estúpida mujer!-Grimmjow seguía gritándole a la chica acercándose peligrosamente a ella quien estaba estupefacta con lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos por la actitud iracunda de él.

-P…Perdón, fue un accidente.-dijo ella entre sollozos mirando fijamente al molesto peliazul. Orihime estaba afectada por las crueles palabras que le decía.

-Si claro! Eso es lo que pasa cuando hay gente tan tonta en esta vida!- Grimmjow siempre se había caracterizado por no ser tan sutil con la gente, y con la chica de horquillas azules no era la excepción.

-Grimmjow, basta.-dijo un pelinegro con profundos ojos verdes mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaban los dos.

-Ulquiorra!-exclamo Orihime sintiéndose aliviada y secándose las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

El Jaegerjaquez volteó a ver a su pálido compañero de piso y enseguida frunció más el ceño y prefirió irse de alli. No aguantaría un estúpido sermón por parte del Cifer.

-Nos veremos después mujer.-le dijo a Orihime con una de sus sonrisas sádicas características.

-Te hizo algo?-preguntó el ojiverde a la muchacha.

-N..nno, sólo me gritó eso fue todo.-respondió ella levantándose del piso y mirando sonriente a Ulquiorra.

El chico solo la miro con su típica pokerface y estaba apunto de irse.

-Espera! Gracias, Ulquiorra-kun.- agradeció Orihime mientras se acercaba al ojiverde.

-Llámame por mi nombre, mujer. No me gustan los adjetivos extra.-pidió.

-Esta bien, Ulquiorra.-dijo ella, ese muchacho sin emociones le llamaba la atención.-Me alegra verte!-exclamo mientras agarraba su cesta de compras y se situaba al lado de él, quien estaba sorprendido internamente.

-Por que te alegra eso, mujer?

-Bueno, siempre es bueno ver a gente conocida. No te parece!?-dijo ella animada, mientras el chico la veía frunciendo un poco el ceño, confundido.

De lejos Grimmjow veía como los dos hablaban. Aun seguía molesto con la torpe mujer que lo empujó, pero la actitud de Ulquiorra defendiéndola lo extrañó y le hizo bajar la guardia.

Siempre que el peliazul intimidaba a otras personas o las trataba similar a como hizo con la pelinaranja, a Ulquiorra nunca le importó lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, le daban igual las personas que eran atacadas por el ojiceleste. Además, desde cuando Ulquiorra interactuaba con otras personas? Él siempre fue solitario; Grimmjow lo sabía ya que vivió junto con él prácticamente toda su vida y el pelinegro jamás mostró interés alguno en querer hablar con alguien al menos que se lo ordenaran o sea de su interés.

Ahora entendía todo. Grimmjow esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía viendo a la pareja. - Finalmente Ulquiorra se interesa en alguien.

***Turururú***

***Ding Dong***

-Voy yo!-dijo Rukia mientras iba a la puerta.-Ichigo!-exclamó sorprendida al ver al pelinaranja en el umbral.

-Rukia!-dijo este con la misma expresión, no se esperaba que la enana atendiera la puerta.

-Que quieres?

-Que bonita manera en que te diriges a uno.-respondio dándole una mirada despectiva.-Era para entregarle esto a Ginrei-san, se lo manda mi padre.

-Quien es, Rukia? Oh pero si es Ichigo-kun. Como estas?-aparecio el Sr. Ginrei saludando al joven vecino.

-Bien, Ginrei-san solo vengo a entregarle esto.-le entrega un paquete.

-Oh! Son las medicinas que le pedi a tu padre verdad? –preguntó inspeccionando el paquete.

-_Medicinas?-_pensó Rukia preocupada.

-Supongo, mi papá no me dijo que era, sabes como es.-acotó Ichigo rodando los ojos.

-Jajaja si, tu padre es una persona única en su clase-rio el anciano.-Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, hazme el favor Ichigo y entrégale esto a Isshin, es urgente.-pidio entregándole unos papeles.

-El ahorita no está en la casa, sino en la clínica.-dijo Ichigo agarrando los papeles.

-Oh bueno! Mejor entonces, te parece si mientras vas a la clínica de tu padre vas con Rukia, ella aun no conoce el vecindario. Y es una perfecta oportunidad verdad, Rukia?-dijo él viendo a su nieta quien se había dedicado a mirar a los hombres todo ese tiempo.

-Eh? Pero si puedo otro día!-dijo ella, no quería salir de su casa. En eso Ginrei le dio una mirada seria asi que no tuvo más que aceptar a regañadientes.-Esta bien Ojii-san.-pero luego pensó en que podría molestar al pelinaranja así que todo sería mucho mejor.

Ichigo miro con el entrecejo fruncido a Rukia, quien sonreía triunfante-_Ésta enana que trama?-. _Quería pasear tranquilo, pero ahora gracias a su respetado vecino tenia que ''sufrir'' de la compañía de la pelinegra que últimamente rondaba mucho por su cabeza, cosa que lo irritaba.

-Perfecto, bueno Rukia así ya no estarás tan perdida como antes.-dijo el anciano sonriente y se despidió de ambos jóvenes dejándolos en la entrada de su casa.

-No podías decir que no, enana?-dijo fastidiado Ichigo empezando a caminar.

-Acaso te molesta mi compañía, Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó Rukia con la voz que le molestaba tanto a Ichigo.

-No hables asi! Joder!

-Pero estoy hablando como siempre, Kurosaki-kun!

-Claro que no, enana del demonio! AGG!-se quejó Ichigo agarrándose el abdomen ya que Rukia le había dado un golpe que lo dejo sin aire.

-Creo haberte dicho, Kurosaki-kun, que no me gusta que me digas así.-siguío con el tono de voz chillon.

-Maldición..-se quejó Ichigo por lo bajo. Una vez recuperado siguieron caminando.

Rukia estaba ligeramente apenada por estar a solas con el chico caminando por ahí. Pero para tratar de no pensar en el susodicho se dedicó a admirar el lugar donde vivía.

-Oye Ichigo, la clínica de tu padre es lejos?-preguntó interesada Rukia con su tono de voz normal.

-Ni tanto, solo a unas cuadras, ya verás. Bueno este vecindario no tiene gran cosa, son puras casas y la clínica de mi padre, eso es todo. Nada fuera de lo común.-dijo él para darle a conocer a la chica sobre Little Karakura.

-Oh, ya veo. Es silenciosa.-dijo ella calmada cerrando los ojos dejando que una suave brisa golpee su rostro.

Ichigo se la quedo mirando, se veía tan serena que era algo inevitable no mirarla. Enseguida desvió la mirada.- Si, por eso es que me gusta tanto vivir por aquí.

Caminaron en silencio, no se sentían incomodos, sino mas bien a gusto. Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-Aquí es ena…digo, Rukia- Ichigo se corrigió al ver que la pequeña pelinegra ya estaba preparada para darle su merecido.

Rukia dejo de mirar a Ichigo y vio el complejo con nombre de '**Clínica Kurosaki'. **

-No es la gran cosa, pero es de gran utilidad para los vecinos o los que sufren accidentes cerca de acá.-Ichigo y Rukia se adentraron a la clínica que tenia tres pisos.

-Es genial.-dijo ella maravillada con la estructura. Ichigo sonrió y fueron en busca de su padre. Habían unas pocas personas en lo que se podría decir como sala de espera.

-Mi padre es el dueño, no se por qué nunca quiso trabajar en un hospital, creo que es porque le incomoda ser mandado, no se, el viejo esta loco.-comentó Ichigo mientras Rukia le escuchaba atenta.

-Supongo que ayudas de vez en cuando.- dijo Rukia mirándolo.

-Si, cuando no tengo cosas que hacer de la universidad ayudo a mi padre. También es como una especie de entrenamiento para la carrera, así que se me hace muy práctico.-contesto él hasta que al fin llegaron a la oficina de Ishhin Kurosaki.-Hasta tu podrías venir, si quieres.-propuso sonriendo levemente y sorprendiendo a la Kuchiki.- Digo, así también vas practicando para Medicina ya que eso estudias.-dijo él apartando la mirada.

-Bueno, no es mala idea.-dijo ella sonriéndole también, realmente Ichigo estaba amable con ella, y eso le hacia sentir bien.

-ICHIGO!-saludo Isshin saliendo de su oficina asustando a los muchachos.-escuche tu horrible voz mientras estaba adentro! Acaso vienes a saludar a tu hermoso papi!?-preguntó el señor con barba sin afeitar y de repente saca su billetera y viendo una foto de una hermosa mujer exclama:-OH MASAKI! Al fin nuestro estúpido hijo se da cuenta de lo maravilloso que soy para él!

-Ya cállate viejo loco!-dijo Ichigo avergonzado dándole una patada en la cara a su padre. Rukia veía la escena aguantando la risa.

Los Kurosaki seguían dando y recibiendo golpes hasta que Ichigo logró hacerle una llave a su padre deteniendo el infantil acto que ambos tenían.

-Viejo, Ginrei-san me dijo que te entregara esto. Vine solo por eso, ahora adiós!-dijo Ichigo dispuesto a irse. Pero Rukia lo detuvo.

-Como está? Ishhin-san?-preguntó sonriente la pelinegra ganándose una mirada sombría por parte del pelinaranja.

-OOOOHH! Mi hermosa tercera hija! Te preocupas por mi! Ven al pecho de papi!-dijo Isshin abriendo su camisa de botones y buscando abrazar a una estupefacta Rukia. Pero fue interrumpido por un golpe certero que le dio su hijo dejándolo noqueado.

-Vámonos Rukia.-dijo Ichigo arrastrando a Rukia del brazo y finalmente sacándolos de allí.

-Ohh, hasta luego Isshin-san.-se despidió la pelinegra siendo arrastrada por el muchacho.

Una vez fuera de la clínica.-Oye Ichigo, ya me puedes soltar.-pidió Rukia notando que el chico aun no había dejado libre su antebrazo.

-D..disculpa.-dijo incómodo soltándola y apartando la mirada, estaba levemente sonrojado.

-No importa.-dijo ella igual de apenada.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando de regreso a sus casas. En eso Rukia se recuerda de algo.

-Oye, Ichigo. Que era eso que tenias pendiente con Grimmjow? –preguntó ella recordando el incidente ocurrido el anterior martes en la UK.

Ichigo se tensó, por qué la enana tenía que hablar del tipejo ese de pelo azul?-Nada Rukia. Mejor olvídalo.-dijo evadiendo el tema.

Rukia avisó la tensión de Ichigo y dejó así la situación. En condiciones normales le insistiría en que le contara, pero ella no quería arruinar el momento tan cómodo que pasaba con el vecino.

***Turururú***

En los conjuntos residenciales de la Universidad de Karakura se encontraban Ulquiorra Cifer y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Éste último tomando su bebida preferida y el primero tomando té.

-Oye, Ulquiorra.-le llamó el peliazul.- Veo que finalmente alguien te llama la atención.-dijo burlonamente para luego reír.

-No sé de que me hablas, Grimmjow.- el pelinegro no modificó su expresión y siguió tomando té.

-Oh, vamos. Sabes a quien me refiero.-dijo sonriendo.-a la preciosa mujer del supermercado. La misma estúpida que me manchó la camisa.

-Te refieres a Orihime Inoue.-dijo el ojiverde abriendo finalmente los ojos para ver a su compañero de piso.

-Tsk, no se su nombre, ni me interesa.-dijo con expresión aburrida el muchacho de ojos celestes.- Es tu novia o algo así, Ulquiorra?-pronunció mientras se relamía los labios. Y luego se rio exageradamente.

-Solo es una mujer que conocí, no digas tonterías Grimmjow.-se podía percibir un toque de molestia en su voz.

-Si, lo que digas, Ulquiorra. Ya te veré todo sentimental.-se burlo el muchacho.- Quien lo diría? JAJAJA.-siguió su burla irritando más al callado muchacho. Grimmjow se retiró de la cocina dejando a Ulquiorra.

El pálido joven estaba meditando la conversación.-_Grimmjow no sabe nada. Un completo ignorante. Y esa mujer no es mas que…escoria._- se convenció a si mismo y evitando pensar en la muchacha de orbes grises.

***Turururú***

-Y como te ha ido en la universidad Orihime? Te está gustando?-preguntaba Tatsuki Arisawa a su mejor amiga mientras tomaba de una lata de refresco.

-Me encanta Tatsuki-chan! De verdad que es increíble estar alli! Y lo mejor es que tengo muchos amigos nuevos!-respondió ella alegre.- aunque a decir verdad esta semana fue algo fuerte, fíjate que el profesor de Química de Alimentos me llamó la atención la otra vez porque le dije que miel con atun saben muy bien! Creo que ese profesor no sabe de lo que se pierde, Tatsuki-chan!

Arisawa reía por las ocurrencias de su mejor amiga, de verdad que Orihime era única, y por eso la apreciaba.

-Y a ti como te va Tatsuki-chan?-le preguntó ella con interés.

-Bah, nada nuevo. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa.-opinó ella, le aburria hablar sobre sus clases.

-Umm otra cosa…-dijo Orihime en voz baja mientras pensaba sobre cual podría ser el próximo tema de conversación.-Oh! Tatsuki-chan! Hoy mientras estaba en el supermercado me caí sobre un chico! Y le tumbe todo sus potes de leche! Que pena Tatsuki-chan!

-Mmm? Y que te dijo él?

-B-b-bueno, él se molestó mucho y me gritó y todo. Pero lo entiendo, soy muy torpe y le arruine sus compras y su camisa.-dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Que hizo que?-dijo Tatsuki molesta y se levanto del piso que era donde estaban.-Como se atreve! Orihime espero y le hayas hecho la técnica de karate que te enseñe, para que sea tan maleducado!

-Tatsuki-chan, cálmate!-dijo Inoue con una gotita en la cabeza.- No fue necesario, ya que Ulquiorra evitó que ese me siguiera gritando!

-Ulquiorra?-pregunto la karateca algo más calmada.

-Si! No te he contado de él? es alguien nuevo que conocí en la universidad! Es un poco raro porque es muy callado y serio, pero se me hace muy interesante! Y es comodo andar con él!-dijo la ojigris sonriendo recordando al susodicho.

-Umm, siempre conoces a gente rara Orihime.-dijo la Arisawa finalmente.

Tras un largo silencio Orihime al fin habló.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kurosaki-kun.-dijo mirando por su ventana.

Tatsuki suspiró, ya sabía que tarde o temprano su mejor amiga tocaría ese tema.

***Turururú***

-Ichigo, mira a ese lindo gatito por allí!-dijo Kuchiki Rukia señalando a una esquina donde efectivamente había un pequeño felino algo sucio maullando. Rukia se enterneció al verlo y fue a agarrarlo.-Oi, Ichigo, no crees que es lindo?

Ichigo se quedo viendo fijamente como el pequeño minino se frotaba en los brazos de Rukia y en su pecho.-Rukia, creo que mejor lo sueltas, puede tener pulgas.

-Pero que dices Ichigo? Esta cosita no puede tener algo tan feo como unas pulgas.-dijo y agarro al gatito y lo puso frente a ella.-Verdad que no gatito? No no no.-le habló de manera graciosa.

-Sigo sin entender por qué le hablas a los animales.-dijo Ichigo rodando los ojos y acercándose a la petit.

-Cállate, tarado.-dijo ella mirándolo.-Ten-y le dio al gato.

-O.. Rukia, no me lo des.-dijo agarrando al gato y poniéndolo lejos de el.

-Mira! Tiene un collar!-señalo Rukia y vió a ver si tenía nombre el felino.-Kon. Jaja, que nombre tan raro.

-No hables de nombres raros, porque tu conejo tiene uno y bien extraño. AY!- Ichigo ya calculaba tener al menos un dedo del pie fracturado.

-Imbécil!-regañó Rukia. Y luego cambió su expresión a una duce y tierna mirando al gatito-Te gusta tu nombre, Kon?-le preguntó ella y el felino maulló de forma aguda.-Lo tomaré como un sí.-dijo ella con brillos en los ojos y acariciándole las orejas.

-Bueno Rukia, mejor dejas ese gato donde lo viste, seguro es de alguien más.

-Quee? Yo no voy a dejar a este animalito ahí solo! No no no no!-dijo escandalizada haciendo un puchero. –Llevémoslo Ichigo!

-Estas loca enana, no lo llevaremos. Oye espera!-dijo el pelinaranja al ver que la chica se alejaba retomando el camino.

- Y por qué demonios estamos en MI casa?-preguntó confundido el muchacho al ver que Rukia se detenía en la puerta de su casa.

-Porque cállate, y ya abre la puerta!-ordenó sin soltar al gatito.

-Tu no me mandas enana!

-Conoce tu lugar y ábreme, naranja podrida!

-No te abrire un coño! Estúpida!

-Idiota no grites que asustas a Kon!

-Onii-chan? Rukia-chan?-preguntó Yuzu cuando abrió la puerta y vio a ambos chicos discutiendo.

En eso Rukia cambia su actitud amenazante y saluda como si nada hubiese pasado.-Yuzu! Como estas? Puedo pasar?-preguntó.

_-Que descaro…-_pensó Ichigo.

-Claro que si Rukia-chan! Y ese gatito?

-Oh, él?-pregunto señalando a Kon.-Pues…ay! Es una historia muy triste la de este minino!-sollozó Rukia sorprendiendo a los Kurosaki.-Verás que lo han dejado tirado y desamparado por ahí. Tuviste que verlo, Yuzu-chan! Maullaba y chillaba como nunca, fue horrible verlo.-dijo secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

Yuzu se conmovió en lo dicho por Rukia y empezó a llorar también. Todo frente a un asombrado Ichigo.

-Pero que coño?-dijo él en voz baja.

Y es que los **dotes de actriz** de Rukia Kuchiki eran bárbaros.

-Si, Yuzu-chan!-seguía actuando.-se ha quedado sin casa! Porque sus padres…el Sr. Gato y la Sra. Gata los atropello un camión! Y todo frente al pobre Kon! Que terrible! Esta huérfano! Oh, pobre alma desdichada!-exclamaba con pasión Rukia muy metida en el papel, mientras Yuzu lloraba a cántaros y abrazaba al gatito que no tenia idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

_-Sr. Gato y Sra. Gata? Que carajos tiene Rukia en mente?-_pensó Ichigo decepcionado poniendo su mano en la frente.

-Por eso quería saber si no era molestia que estuviera aquí el pobre Kon, es que mi abuelo es alérgico a los gatitos! Oh no! Otra pobre alma desdichada con tal alergia!

-Claro que se puede quedar aquí el gatito Rukia-chan! Haré que se olvide de todas sus desgracias!-dijo llorosa Yuzu y abrazó a su vecina quien paró el llanto y miró a Ichigo mientras le daba una sonrisa triunfante.

Media hora después del yanten, Yuzu tuvo que salir hacia la clínica con su padre, y Karin no estaba porque tenía practica de futbol, así que el par de jóvenes quedaron solos.

-Se puede saber QUE COÑO HICISTE?- preguntó alarmado Ichigo.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Rukia desinteresada jugando con el gatito.

-Explícame la actuación barata que hiciste cuando llegamos?- Ichigo fruncia el ceño cada vez más molesto.

-No fue ninguna actuación barata, Ichigo. No crees que soy genial actuando? Tal vez tenga futuro en eso!-dijo ella suspirando.

-Si claro, en cien años serias adecuada para eso.-respondio él mientras subia a su cuarto.

Rukia al ver que Ichigo no estaba agarró a Kon y lo siguió, entrando detrás de él en su cuarto.

-Se puede saber para que te metes en mi cuarto?-preguntó ceñudo.-Y con ESA cosa!-señalo al gato.

-No es cosa, es Kon. Y no frunzas tanto el ceño, te hace ver más amargado de lo normal.-dijo ella dejando al gato en la cama de él y empezó a inspeccionar el cuarto.

-Siempre lo he tenido así, enana!-comentó fastidiado. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y vio a Rukia.

-Umm…-Rukia se quedó intrigada viendo el armario de Ichigo.

-Que te pasa, Rukia?-pregunto extrañado por la actitud tomada por la chica. La Kuchiki abrió sin más el armario y lo inspeccionó.-Oye, enana! Que haces?

-Se ve muy cómodo este armario, Ichigo!-dijo sonriendo de manera infantil y sin previo aviso se metió en él.-Ichigo! Tu armario sería un perfecto escondite!-decía ella sin quitar su expresión infantil mientras abría y cerraba continuamente el armario del muchacho.

-Oye, para, vas a dañar la puerta! Un escondite? Que tienes? 7 años?-se burlo el chico.-aunque con tu tamaño cualquiera pensaría que si los tienes. MMPH!- Ichigo fue callado por el pie de Rukia.

-No te pases, fresa!-dicho esto salió del armario.

Ichigo cae en su cama de sentón y se soba la nariz.-Enana violenta…-masculló por lo bajo.-Y tu que miras?-le preguntó al gato que no despegaba sus grandes ojos de él.

El gato se montó en su regazo y empezó a rasguñarle la cara al muchacho que se empezó a quejar por el daño causado.-Aléjate! Gato estúpido! AHHG!- Ichigo empujaba al gato pero éste no quería dejarlo ya que sus garras se aferraron a la camisa del pelinaranja provocando que se rompiera en un poquito.

Todo esto lo veía Rukia quien se estaba riendo a más no poder.

Un gran silencio los rodeó cuando Kon bajo finalmente del regazo del muchacho con pose triunfante.

Le había orinado encima.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!-Rukia ahora si moría de risa, ya le estaba empezando a doler el estómago y todo.

Ichigo grito exasperado y maldiciendo al gato se fue al baño para quitarse el horrible olor de la orina del felino.

-Perfecto, Kon! –felicitó Rukiaal gato recuperando el aliento.

-GATO DE MIERDAA!-se escuchó decir a Ichigo desde el baño. Rukia volvió a reír y a felicitó de nuevo al gato, quien estaba alegre de complacer a Rukia y se empezó a frotar contra el cuerpo de la petit.

Mientras tanto en el baño…

-Asqueroso gato, espero que Rukia se lo lleve de una vez.-dijo molesto Ichigo mientras se duchaba.

-Ichigo!-llamo Rukia desde fuera.

-NO ENTRES!-exclamo Ichigo alarmado tapando sus partes y con un feroz sonrojo.

-Quien dijo que iba a entrar? Estúpido.-insultó la chica rodando los ojos.-Mira Ichigo, te aviso que me voy, mi abuelo me esta llamando.

Ichigo se calmo.-Bueno vete, nadie te lo impide, enana.

-Idiota.-refunfuño, pero luego sonrió de manera satisfactoria y se despidió.-Suerte Ichigo…

-Que dijiste enana? Oe, enana! Ah y no te olvides de llevarte al marrano gato ese!-y se siguió bañando.

***Turururú***

Ichigo finalmente salido del baño y fue a su cuarto. Lo primero que vio fue al gato de sus pesadillas dormir en su almohada. Ichigo iba a sacarlo de ahí pero algo le llamó la atención, una hoja de papel en su escritorio, la tomó y leyó.

Idiota Ichigo,

Quería decirte que a partir de ahora Kon está bajo tu responsabilidad.

Es decir, que es tu gato. Más te vale que lo cuides, si no quieres que te de el golpe de tu vida.

Con mucho desprecio de: Rukia.

P.D.: Mejora tu actitud amargada porque tal vez por eso fue que Kon te orinó.

El Kurosaki termino de leer la carta y tenía un tick en el ojo. No sabia que le impresionaba más…el mensaje o los conejos y osos deformes dibujados.

Inmediatamente Ichigo giró hacia la ventana para pedirle una explicación a la pelinegra y devolverle al gato del demonio. Se sorprendió al ver que la ventana de ella estaba completamente cerrada, su tick se acrecentó.

Ya Ichigo estaba que botaba humo por sus orejas cuando escucho un suave maullido miró a Kon y vio la GRAN sorpresa que le dejó en su almohada.

No podía ser, esta pesadilla no podía estarle pasando.

Y todo por…

-RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

***End of chapter 13***

**FICHA ESPECIAL DEL CAP!**

**Orihime Inoue**

**-Que emoción, vengo yo!- dijo Inoue con brillos en los ojos.**

**Edad: **17 años.

**Ocupación: **Estudiante del primer semestre de Gastronomía. Compañera de Matsumoto Rangiku.

**-Tan kawaii mi Hime-chan!-dice la despampanante rubia.**

**Gustos: **sus horquillas azules, sus amigos, los colores, la comida y…

**-N-nno digan más!-pide la pelinaranja roja como un tomate.**

**-Que es lo otro que te gusta Inoue?- pregunta Ichigo alzando una ceja mientras la chica se pone más roja y baja la cabeza.**

**-Si, que es?-preguntó curiosa Rukia.**

**-Creo que ya se a quien se refiere…-dice Tatsuki con tono aburrido.**

**Disgustos: **Malas personas, que algo malos les pase a sus amigos.

**-Amigos?-pregunta un ojiverde de aspecto melancólico.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**JAJA! Pobre Ichigo! Bueno que les pareció este capitulo? Les gusto? O no? Porque de verdad a mi me encantó escribirlo! xD**

**Mis queridos lectores! Aquí les van unas preguntillas a ver si no les molesta responderla por medio de review!:**

***Que personaje quisieran para la próxima ficha descriptiva?**

***Que locuras les gustaría que pasaran en la fiesta de la playa de Keigo? (que será en el siguiente cap!) jaja que les gustaría que ocurriera?**

***Quieren que se agregue un nuevo personaje al fic? **

***Les gustaría que se forme alguna pareja nueva? Cual sería?**

***Tienen dudas sobre algunos personajes o rumbo de la historia?**

**Bueno! Gracias por leer estas preguntas! Y si las responden me ayudaran mucho! Jeje**

**Tengo pensado hacer unos drabbles de Bleach que contendrán DE TODO! (hasta lemmons/limes) no solo será ichiruki, sino también muuuchas parejas! Tendrá humor más que todo! Ya tengo muchas ideas xD**

**Muchas gracias a Kotsuki-Kurosaki, HOTARU SATURN BLACK; Reela; Joha781; Kawai-Maria; Jessy moon 15; AS Carbajal; Kureimy; Nozomy y a todos los que leen esta historia pero no dan review! :D Los quiero, gracias por leer!**

**Recuerden que ahora contestare sus reviews por medio de Mensaje Privado! Así que revisen bien! y a los que no tengan cuenta en fanfic bueno, son las únicas excepciones.**

**Me despido! Trataré de actualizar pronto! **

**Nos leemos! ~~**


	14. Fiesta en la playa!

**Volvió MaferKP a traerles el capítulo 14 de Next To You! En este capi veremos la fiesta de Keigo en la playaa! Veremos que locuras y sorpresas aparecen :o **

**Ahora es que estoy publicando el capítulo! No sé qué car*jos le pasa a la página Fanfiction pero he tratado desde hace como 2 semanas subir este capítulo y naaada : ! Pero ya como que la pagina me quiso y bueno aquí estoy :D**

**Espero y sea de su agrado este capi, y muchas gracias a los reviewers y gente que lee mi humilde historia jiji! Me fueron de mucha ayuda con sus ideas para este cap!**

**Recuerden que ahora contestare sus reviews por medio de Mensaje Privado! Así que revisen bien! y a los que no tengan cuenta en fanfic bueno, son las únicas excepciones xD**

**Este capítulo es largo! Quería dividirlo, pero no me pareció buena la idea así que bueno, a leer se ha dicho! e.e **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío :c**

_**Next To You**_

**Capítulo 14**

-Mmph…-se queja Ichigo Kurosaki semidormido aun sin abrir los ojos.-Que huele tan horrible?-preguntó a la nada frunciendo su ceño. Es que el terrible olor que percibió le despertó de su plácido sueño.

Ichigo se restriega los ojos cuando siente una cosa peluda en su barbilla. Suavemente mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con una vista realmente horrible.

La cola de su ahora gato Kon estaba meneándose por toda su cara produciéndole cosquillas y también asco ya que el hedor que desprendía no era normal.

-Gato asqueroso! Aléjate de mi cara!-gritó agarrando bruscamente al gato de color amarillo/beige y lanzándolo al piso. Posteriormente Ichigo se sacudió la cara para quitarse los pelitos que había dejado el felino.-Estúpido gato, y estúpida Rukia que me lo dejo a cargo.-refunfuño en voz baja y recordando a la Kuchiki.

Ya era costumbre para el pelinaranja pensar en la pelinegra todas las mañanas gracias a las desgracias que hacía Kon. Pero no pensaba en ella de una forma muy cariñosa o afectuosa o amistosa…para nada, más bien, pensaba en quererla ahorcar.

-Achúuu!- Rukia estornudó mientras se sentaba en el comedor junto con su abuelo.

-Estas bien Rukia? Mira que ya es muy seguido el que estornudes todas las mañanas. Quizás algo te de alergia?-pregunto preocupado Ginrei Kuchiki.

-Estoy bien Ojii-sama, no pasa nada..-dijo Rukia con la nariz un poco tupida.

-Por cierto, a qué hora es que te vas hoy a tu fiesta, Rukia?-pregunto Ginrei al rato de que se haya servido la comida.

-Bueno, como a las 3pm! A esa hora fue que me dijo Inoue para ir!

-De acuerdo, bueno recuerda avisarle ahora al chofer para que te lleve.

-Si.-respondió la morena y continuó comiendo.

Finalmente ya termino el primer trimestre de la universidad y la semana anterior habían terminado las clases, luego de unos fuertes exámenes finales que dejo a más de un estudiante trasnochado. Realmente los de la UK necesitaban un merecido descanso, y que bien que quedo la fiesta de Keigo ese fin de semana.

Rukia estaba entusiasmada, sería su primera fiesta con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de verdad esperaba a que fuera una fiesta muy prometedora.

Por otro lado, Ichigo más bien tenía una actitud desinteresada con respecto a la fiesta de su amigo de la infancia. No le desagradaba ya que serían los de siempre y así podría disfrutar de un buen descanso.

Ya Ichigo se preparaba mentalmente para los lloriqueos/berrinches/chillidos de Keigo. Él sabía que su amigo había invitado a un montón de gente, lo más probable es que habrían muchas chicas de las cuales Asano estará babeando como loco, Ichigo rueda los ojos.

A decir verdad no le llamaba la atención ni eso de la fiesta. No es que fuera gay o algo así, solo que Ichigo no sentía la necesidad de conocer muchachas y mucho menos fijarse en ellas, no lo veía necesario y no sabía ni por qué.

De manera involuntaria el Kurosaki pensó en su pequeña vecina, cosa que lo dejo pensativo y sorprendido consigo mismo.-Por qué pienso en la enana?-se preguntó mientras sacudía la cabeza para alejar la imagen de la morena de su mente, cosa que resultó inútil. Al pelinaranjo le entraron unas ganas de querer ver a su vecina en la fiesta, no sabía la razón, solo quería compartir un poco más con ella. Sentía que podía ser él con su compañía.

Un mensaje en su teléfono lo saca de su ensoñación, era de un muy emocionado Keigo.

-Pff, mejor dejo de pensar boberías, la enana ni siquiera acepto la invitación la otra vez.-murmuró algo desilusionado. Luego le contesto a Keigo y fue a preparar todo ya que se acercaba la hora para ir a la playa.

***Turururú***

_*Ring Ring*_

Orihime Inoue al escuchar su teléfono deja de preparar sus aperitivos de dulce de manzana con miel y helado de fresa y va a contestarlo.

-Bueno!?

_**-Inoue! Es Rukia, quería avisarte que dentro de diez minutos salgo a buscarte! Arisawa-san y Matsumoto-san están contigo?-**_preguntó la morena

-Hola Kuchiki-san!-respondió alegre-Ellas salieron hace rato a comprar refrescos, pero vuelven enseguida! Ya me voy preparando entonces!

-_**Está bien. Nos vemos Inoue!**_

-Hasta luego Kuchiki-san!-y así la pelirroja colgó su celular y fue a la cocina para terminar sus dulces.-Umm, me pregunto si a Kuchiki-san le gusten mis dulcitos! Le hare uno especial solo para ella!-dijo entusiasmada- Aunque creo que no le gustara del todo…tal vez es porque no le he echado sirope de mora! Quizás asi le guste! -posteriormente fue a buscar el ingrediente.

Al rato dos chicas llegaron al apartamento donde Inoue vivía sola. Una era morena y llevaba unos pequeños shorts playeros y camisa sin manga. La otra era una esbelta rubia y llevaba un vestido de playa con un muy pronunciado escote. Ambas traían consigo bolsas con algunos refrigerios para llevar a la fiesta.

-Orihime, ya llegamos!-avisó Tatsuki Arisawa.

-Chicas, que bueno que llegaron ahorita! Kuchiki-san me acaba de llamar y me dijo que venía en camino en 10 minutos!-comentó Inoue desde la cocina.

-Oh, entonces mejor me retoco el maquillaje para terminarme de arreglar!-dijo Matsumoto dirigiéndose al baño de la pelinaranja.

-Si quieres te ayudo con tus….-Tatsuki entro a la cocina y enseguida vio la '''comida'' que preparaba su mejor amiga.- **eso…**

**-**Gracias Tatsuki-chan!-respondió con entusiasmo Inoue.

***Turururú***

-Onii-chan! Que te vaya bien!-se despedía Yuzu de su hermano quien sacaba su carro del garaje.

-Nos veremos en la noche, Yuzu!-se despidió Ichigo.

El muchacho ya estaba preparado para arrancar rumbo a la dichosa fiesta, pero algo lo distrajo.

Rukia justo en ese momento había salido de su casa y después de despedirse del Sr. Ginrei se montó en un carro negro estacionado frente a su casa. Ichigo no la perdió de vista en su trayecto de casa al carro, estaba muy linda con unos shorts cortos de jean y una camisa de flores holgada de tiras, con un sombrero que la hacía ver agraciada con su cabello recogido en dos trenzas.

El muchacho quedo embobado, realmente iba muy hermosa.-A donde iría Rukia?-se preguntó Ichigo al ver como el carro que la llevaba estaba moviéndose alejándose de él.

Al rato el muchacho trato de olvidar lo acontecido y se fue finalmente de Little Karakura.

***Turururú***

-IIICHIIIGOOO! VINISSTEEE!-salió de la nada Keigo Asano corriendo a abrazar a su amigo quien estaba llegando al sitio, ganándose un golpe de él.

-Realmente te pasaste ambientando todo esto Keigo, es lo único para lo que eres bueno.-bromeo Ichigo admirando el lugar.

Realmente Keigo podría parecer un tonto, pero organizando fiestas era el mejor. Ya se podía sentir el ambiente a una buena reunión. Había ya varias personas, la que la mayoría Ichigo no conocía. Era un buen lugar donde se situó la fiesta. Justo frente a la playa y muy cerca de un pequeño bar.

-Me hace feliz que me alagues Ichigo! Ahora por favor ponte esto! El gran Keigo te lo da!-dijo Asano entregándole un collar de flores como las hawaianas, pero Ichigo rechazo la oferta dejando a Keigo chillando y diendo que era un mal amigo.

-Kurosaki…-habló Uryuu Ishida junto con Sado Yasutora, que también habían llegado en el momento.

El pelinaranjo se volteó al reconocer la voz de Uryuu, iba a devolver el saludo pero no pudo aguantar la risa, realmente ver al 'macho' de Chad y al cuatro ojos con un collar y corona de flores respectivamente era algo digno de ver!

-De que te ríes, Kurosaki?-preguntó molesto el de lentes.

-Que ridículo te ves con esa coronita Ishida. Sabía que eras raro pero…pfff- Ichigo no podía más, hasta lloraba de risa.

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON RARO EH?

-Mmmm…-murmuró Sado mientras veía a sus amigos discutir.

Ya Ichigo al rato se calmó un poco y se secaba las lágrimas. Ishida lo miraba iracundo.

-Kurosaki-kuuuuunnn!- una voz un poco chillona llamó al pelinaranjo. A lo lejos, llegando al lugar estaba Inoue sonrojada sacudiendo frenéticamente su brazo en dirección al trio de hombres.

Ellos voltearon justo cuando Orihime iba corriendo acercándose a ellos.

-Ah, hola Inoue.-saludó el Kurosaki.

-Eh, Ichigo. Pensé que no vendrías.-comentó Tatsuki quien también se acercaba cargando unas bolsas.

-Bueno, decidí venir. Además de que no quería calarme todo el semestre que viene a Keigo lloriqueando-contestó Ichigo rodando los ojos haciendo reír a la Arisawa.

-Bonito sombrero Ishida-san.-dijo Tatsuki evitando reír.

-Ohh, pero que linda corona de flores Ishida-kun! Te queda muy bien! Quiero unaaaa donde la consigo?-dijo Inoue haciendo un puchero.

Ishida se sonrojo un poco al ver el tierno rostro de la muchacha y fue con ella a la mesa donde estaban las cintas florales.

-Chicos, como están!?-saludo coquetamente Rangiku mientras se acercaba al grupo.

-Buenas tardes oneeeeee-samaaaaaaa!-gritó Keigo sangrando por la nariz al ver a la sensual mujer y a sus prominentes pechos que lucían gracias al escote.

-Hola Rangiku-san-saludo Ichigo. Y luego se dirigió a Tatsuki.-Entonces Inoue y tu vinieron con ella?

-Para nada! A nosotras nos trajo fue Kuchiki.-respondió la Arisawa dejando paralizado a Ichigo.

-Buenas tardes a todooos!-saludo con su voz falsa la nombrada.

Ichigo al verla se quedó sin palabras.-_Entonces al final sí aceptó…-_y al rato sonrió.

-Kuchiki-chan! Que linda estas hoy!-dijo emocionado un sonrojado Keigo- Será que te pusiste así de hermosa para mí?

-Jaja, Ay Asano-san, no digas tonterías-respondió la ojivioleta siguiendo su actuación. Al poco tiempo dirigió su mirada a Ichigo y sonrió de medio lado.

-Kuchiki-san, no sabía que vendrías.-pronunció Ishida junto con Orihime, quien tenía puesto una corona, collar, muñequeras y tobilleras de flores al estilo hawaiano; al parecer se emocionó con los accesorios…

-Sí, bueno en verdad estaba dudando en venir. Pero me decidí finalmente gracias a Inoue.-sonrió la Kuchiki.

-Oh, no es nada Kuchiki-san! En verdad quería que vinieras.

-Mejor vamos a elegir un lugar donde estar…-hablo por primera vez en la tarde Chad.

-Sí, ya no aguanto estos bolsos-comentó Tatsuki.

-Bueno, el área que deje para las mesas es aquella! Escojan alguna y pásenla genial!-dijo Keigo señalando una zona que estaba cerca del bar, donde habían varias mesas con sombrillas. Las mujeres fueron las primeras en dirigirse al lugar indicado.

-Bueno muchachos…-susurró Keigo, agarrando de los hombros a Ichigo y a Mizuiro que había estado con su teléfono todo el rato.-Invite a muchas chicas lindas, y no puedo esperar a verlas en bikini! Ichigo, avísame por favor cuando Kuchiki-chan y las demás ya se vayan a ir camino a la playa y se queden en traje de baño.-suplico el castaño.

-Bah cállate y suéltame Keigo- Ichigo golpeó al muchacho liberándose a sí mismo y a Kojima del abrazo.-Y ni pienses que te diré algo así! Es más, ni te hablare.-exclamó furioso a la vez que se iba junto con los demás dejando a Keigo ahogándose en sus lágrimas.

***Turururú***

Las chicas escogieron un muy buen lugar para dejar sus cosas y pasar el rato, su mesa estaba ni muy lejos de la playa ni muy lejos del bar. Que allí fue donde Keigo les dijo que pidieran las bebidas que desearan.

-Ahh! Que día tan bonito, perfecto para un buen bronceado-se alegró Matsumoto y se empezó a quitar su vestido, dejando a más de un invitado del sexo masculino embobado y a la mayoría de las mujeres envidiosas.

-Yo también quiero agarrar un poco de color!-comentó Inoue quitándose su falda y camisa.

-Buen lugar escogieron-dijo Toshiro sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que no supieron cuando había llegado.

-Capitaaaaan!-gritó Rangiku y abrazó al pequeño, ahogándolo con sus prominentes pechos.

-MATSHGEMEFYTOHFU!-balbuceaba Hitsugaya tratando de escapar.

-Rangiku-san! Suelte a Hitsugaya-kun, va a morir!-dijo alarmada Hinamori que venía corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaban todas.

-Hinamori-chan, siempre arruinas la diversión de poder abrazar a mi capitán!-Rangiku hizo un puchero mirando a la pequeña Momo mientras soltaba al peli blanco que estaba tratando de volver a respirar.

-Me alegro de que hayan venido Hinamori, Hitsugaya-dijo Rukia sonriéndole a sus compañeros de clases, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Momo y una sonrisa de medio lado por Toshiro.

Poco después Hinamori se acomodó entre Tatsuki y Rukia y hablaron entre ellas sobre cosas banales.

-Deberías ponerte algo más decente Matsumoto.-dijo Hitsugaya viendo el traje de baño tan revelador que tenía su amiga.

-Ehh? Pero capitán, es que no hay muchos bikinis de mi medida, es que no lo entiendes?-dijo sorprendida Rangiku.

-No tienes remedio-respondió el peliblanco mirando a otro lado manteniéndose en la sombra, le molestaba el calor.

-Qué día tan caluroso!-exclamo Tatsuki echándose en su silla y abanicándose con la mano.

-Que les parece si voy a por unos cocteles?-sugirió Rukia levantándose de su lugar y recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de todos.

En el momento que Rukia se va hacia el bar, Ichigo y los otros muchachos llegan.

-A dónde va Rukia?-preguntó el Kurosaki al verla alejarse.

-Fue a buscar unos cocteles para todos Kurosaki-kun. Es que hace mucho calor, no crees?-preguntó inocente Orihime.

-Sí, hace bastante…-respondió distraído.

-Deberías ayudarla Kurosaki, no creo que ella pueda sola con todo.-comentó Hitsugaya aún bajo la sombra.

-Toshiro?-pregunto confundido el pelinaranja.- y por qué no fuiste a ayudarla tú?-pregunto haciéndose el desinteresado.

-No me gusta el sol, por eso no fui.-respondió con simpleza.

_-Entonces para que carajos vino?-_pensó Ichigo a la vez que iba hacia el bar.

***Turururú***

-Urahara's Beach Bar…-musitó Rukia al ver el nombre del lugar.

La chica se acercó a la barra y no vio a alguien que la pudiera atender, todos los trabajadores de ahí estaban ocupados, vio como un pelinegro le daba unas bebidas a unas muchachas que estaban sonrojadas.

Rukia vio los alrededores del bar a ver si no había aunque sea una persona. En eso vio que justo en frente de ella había un muchacho de espaldas, era de contextura fuerte y tenía una gorra.

-Emm, disculpe. Unos cocteles por favor.-pidió la pelinegra. Pero como si no hubiera dicho nada, el muchacho de gorra la ignoro rotundamente y ni volteó.-Hey, intento pedir algo…

Pero otra vez, fue ignorada. Rukia ya se estaba impacientando.-Oye! Intento ordenar algo!-Rukia subió un poco la voz.

Sucedió lo mismo…ya bastó.

-Rukia agarró su sandalia y la lanzo hacia el muchacho que estaba de espaldas a ella.-Imbécil! Te estoy llamando desde hace tiempo, acaso no escuchas?-exclamó irritada.

-PERO QUIEN MIERDA ME LANZO ESTO?-finalmente el tipo de la gorra volteó a verla molesto.

-….!-Rukia al ver quien era casi se cae de la impresión.

***Turururú***

-Urahara's Beach Bar- pronunció Ichigo.-No me digas que el sombrerero loco abrió una sucursal aquí…

El Kurosaki entró viendo que habían varios jóvenes de los invitados por Keigo allí. Realmente sería difícil encontrar a Rukia.-Demonios…-musitó por lo bajo.

Por otro lado…

-G-grimmjow!-exclamó sorprendida la ojivioleta al ver al muchacho voltearse.

El peliazul que tampoco se esperaba verla allí adoptó un gesto de confusión.-Pequeñaja? Que se supone que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.-respondió Rukia.

-Trabajo aquí, o es que no te acabas de dar cuenta?-comentó irónico volviendo a su actitud normal.

-Yo no diría a lo que haces trabajar, duré mucho tiempo tratando a que me atendieras! Pero el Sr. Sordo no me hacía caso!

-No es mi culpa que tu tono de voz sea tan bajo como tú.-dijo Grimmjow sonriendo burlón.

-No te doy un golpe porque de verdad quiero unos estúpidos cocteles. Ahora sírvemelos! Son 6!-ordenó la morena.

-Quien te permitió a dirigirte a mí con ese tono duendecillo?-retó Grimmjow acercándose a la pelinegra, pero no del todo ya que la barra los separaba.

-Cállate y haz eso o le digo al dueño que te despida por mal trabajador!

-Tsk, eres un duendecillo molesto por si no lo sabías.-dijo Grimmjow y se alejo a hacer las bebidas que le pidieron; solo se dejó vencer esta vez porque de verdad requería del dinero que le estaba dando el rubio loco del sombrero por trabajar allí.

-Grimmjow, otra vez peleando con otro cliente?-preguntó apático el pelinegro que antes le servía la bebida a unas chicas.

-Bah…no molestes Ulquiorra.-contesto el peliazul empezando a servir 6 cocteles.

-Mmph, se tarda demasiado.-musitó Rukia apoyando la cabeza en la barra.

-Quien?

-Ichigo!-Rukia levantó la cabeza al reconocer la voz de su vecino.-Al bartender, eso es todo.

-Umm. Fue difícil encontrarte, siendo tu tan enana y que haya tanta gente es un gran AGH!

-No me digas así naranja podrida!-reclamó Rukia quien le golpeó en el estómago al muchacho.

-Enana del demonio!-se quejó Ichigo una vez recuperado el aire.

Rukia le dio una mirada despectiva a Ichigo.

-Pequeñaja, toma tu mierda y lárgate.- dijo Grimmjow grosero trayendo los cocteles.

Ichigo apenas reconoció la voz se tensó y miró con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal al peliazul. Grimmjow al ver al pelinaranja sonrio con sorna y de manera malvada._-Que bien, viene pelea…-pensó_.

Rukia se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de ambos y se crispo por un momento, había olvidado que entre ellos había una especie de ¿odio tal vez? Bueno eso era lo que desprendía Ichigo con la mirada.

Antes de que todo fuera a empeorar Rukia los detuvo.

-Oigan, no hagan algo estúpido-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Conste que aún no he hecho nada, duendecillo…-habló Grimmjow sin despegar la vista del Kurosaki.

-Vámonos, Ichigo. Ayúdame con las bebidas que los demás deben estar esperando.-dijo Rukia pero al empezar a caminar notó la ausencia de su calzado.-Me devuelves mi sandalia?

Grimmjow sonrió triunfante.- Sandalia? Te refieres a la que me lanzaste?

-Por supuesto-respondió con mal genio.

-Lastimosamente ya esa sandalia no existe.

-Devuélvemela estúpido!-reclamó Rukia molesta y enfrentándose al sonriente Jaegerjaquez.

-Te pondrás a llorar si no te la devuelvo?-rio el muchacho.-váyanse, yo veo si te la doy o no, renacuajo-dicho esto se retiró.

-Maldito bastardo…

-oye Rukia cálmate, es una estúpida pantufla, puedes conseguir otras luego. Además tú te los buscaste.-opinó Ichigo.

-Tu cállate! Y no es ninguna estúpida pantufla! Es un ejemplar de la colección de verano de Chappy!-dijo con dolor en su voz.

Ichigo tenía un tick en la ceja, y confirmo que el calzado de la chica era del amorfo conejo.-Estas demasiado emocionada con ese bicho.

-No le digas bicho!-respondió Rukia mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos-Más bicho eres tu Ichigo!

-Oye Rukia, no soy ningún bicho-el pelinaranja la siguió.

Mientras tanto Grimmjow borró su sonrisa y se puso serio, había escuchado toda la conversación de los jóvenes luego de que él se retirara. Y acaso ¿Rukia llamaba por su nombre al naranjito antes? Tal vez si pero él nunca le prestó atención a eso. En eso cierra los puños fuertemente, el único hombre al que la pequeñaja de ojos violeta podía llamar por su nombre era solo a él, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-Ya se acerca la hora de mi salida de esta porquería de trabajo…-murmuró mirando el reloj.-No me quiero perder de vista al duendecillo.-dicho esto sonrió de medio lado y siguió con su trabajo.

***Turururú***

-Tardaste demasiado Kurosaki.-dijo Toshiro mirando al susodicho y a la Kuchiki llegar.

-Pudiste haber ido tú y lo sabes, así que no te quejes Toshiro.-dijo el pelinaranja entregándole su coctel frio.

-Hitsugaya para ti, y ya te dije antes por qué no fui.

-Tsk…

-Están deliciosos Kuchiki-san!-exclamó Orihime- aunque creo que sería mejor si tuviera pedazos de atún con chocolate sabes? Para acentuar el sabor de la fruta!

-Claro…-respondió algo asqueada la Kuchiki al imaginarse la bebida con los ingredientes de Inoue.

-Yo pienso que sería delicioso agregándole eso!-saltó Matsumoto de su toalla donde estaba acostada bronceándose.

-Realmente eres una persona desconsiderada Kurosaki…-opinó Ishida mirándolo con desprecio.

-Y por qué cuatro ojos?-preguntó con fastidio Ichigo mientras se sentaba en una silla bajo la sombra.

-No nos trajiste ni a Sado-kun ni a mi esos cocteles.

-Mmm…-afirmó Chad.

-Chad, disculpa, se me olvidó.-respondió el pelinjaranjo ignorando al de lentes. Mientras a Ishida le daba un tick en el ojo.

-Ishida-kun! Si quieres yo te acompaño, y así puedo pedir otro!-dijo Inoue parándose de su toalla y viendo con sus ojos brillantes a Uryuu, quien se sonrojó levemente.

Mientras la pareja se iba al bar Tatsuki habló.-Oye, Ichigo, tu amiguita de apellido raro no vendrá hoy? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Te refieres a Nell?-preguntó interesado, la iniciada conversación era escuchada por Rukia curiosa.-No sé, no le pregunté ni nada si venía. Pero es probable, ella conoce a Keigo, y Keigo invitó a prácticamente toda la UK.

-Umm, ya veo.-dijo Tatsuki-Pensé que sabrías, ya que ustedes son muy amigos.

-Normal. Bueno, no creo que sea desagradable verla por aquí…-dijo Ichigo sonriendo mientras veía la costa. Rukia al escuchar eso, y ver el gesto del Kurosaki, frunció el ceño apartando la mirada y se dedicó a tomar su coctel.

-Oye que dicen de una partida de voleibol de playa? Keigo me dijo que por acá cerca hay una malla, y yo traje una pelota.-dijo al rato Tatsuki llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-No suena mal-dijo sonriente Hinamori seguida por Rukia.

-Me parece bien.-opinó Chad.

-Decidido!-dijo Tatsuki emocionada y buscó la pelota en su bolso.-será Hombres vs. Mujeres!-dijo con aire retador.

-Yo no jugaré-dijo Toshiro serio.-Al menos que el lugar sea en la sombra.

-Yo tampoco, me parece mejor salir a caminar por ahí-opinó Matsumoto que agarraba su teléfono y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Bueno, Orihime de seguro acepta, la escogemos de árbitro. Así seremos Rukia, Momo y yo contra Ichigo, Sado y Uryuu.-dijo Tatsuki decidida.

-Quien dijo que Ishida aceptaría? Y que jugaría en mi equipo?-refutó el Kurosaki.-No me apetece jugar contra ti Tatsuki.

-Oh pero que veo…Ichigo el cobarde tiene miedo a perder contra las mujeres en un simple partidito!

-Claro que no! Deja la estupidez-dijo Ichigo molestándose.

-No? Para mí como que si tienes miedo a perder contra nosotras.-comentó Rukia humillándolo también.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Ichigo accedió a jugar por su orgullo, les daría una paliza en el juego a ellas, especialmente a la Kuchiki y la Arisawa.

Apenas llegaron Ishida e Inoue fueron tomados del brazo por los respectivos capitanes de cada equipo (Ichigo y Tatsuki) y el grupo fue al lugar del partido.

No supieron cómo pero alrededor de la improvisada cancha limitada por líneas en la arena, estaban varias personas animando el partido y queriendo verlo.

-Lo que faltaba…público-dijo aburrido Kurosaki.

-Nadie te dijo que aceptaras hacer el partido Kurosaki.-comentó Ishida.

-Tatsuki-chan, crees que haré buen papel de árbitro? Daré lo mejor de mí!-dijo sonriendo Orihime, en eso se voltea a ver a los muchachos y se queda en shock.

-Inoue, que pasa?-preguntó Rukia agitando una mano frente a la ojigris.-Estas bien? Estas muy roja!-dijo preocupada.

-K-k-ku-kurosak-kun…-balbuceó de manera graciosa Orihime mientras señalaba con una mano temblorosa hacia el lado de los varones.

Rukia siguió el trayecto señalado por la de cabello largo naranja y vio como el grupo enemigo estaban solo en shorts playeros y hacían flexiones con los brazos.

La morena se sonrojo al ver a Ichigo sin camisa, realmente tenía un cuerpo muy…bien…

-Formado…-susurró estupefacta sin despegar la vista del pelinaranjo.

No solo las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de eso, también chicas del público empezaron a gritar como si tuvieran las hormonas alteradas, y es que el trio tenían buen cuerpo, los que más llamaban la atención por supuesto eran el de lentes y el ojimarron de permanente ceño fruncido. Los chicos hacían caso omiso a lo que provocaban, ni se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Oigan, se les caerá la baba.-dijo Tatsuki despertándolas a ambas de su ensoñación.

-AHHH! Ya-ya voy a mi lugar Tatsuki-chan! Gánales a todos y-y-bueno da lo mejor!-dijo muy nerviosa Orihime mientras corría a su silla de árbitro.

-Rukia-chan, mejor vamos preparándonos que ya empezaremos a jugar.-la llamó Hinamori levemente sonrojada también al ver a los chicos.

-C-claro.

Tatsuki también se quitó su camiseta estando solo en shorts y la parte superior de su bikini negro con rojo.

Mientras Momo y Rukia siguieron igual de vestidas como antes, solo que Rukia se amarró su camisa holgada en su cintura para que no le estorbara.

-Prepárense!-grito entusiasmada Orihime y sacando un pito de quien sabe dónde, aviso el comienzo del partido.

Tatsuki comenzó sacando, Ichigo pendiente evitó que la pelota tocara el piso y le hizo un pase a Chad. El de sangre latina hizo un boleo alto para anotar en el otro equipo pero Rukia a pesar de ser baja es rápida y lo pudo evitar. Tatsuki contraataca casi logrando anotar pero el sigiloso de Ishida defendió muy bien el espacio.

Luego de varios pases y sin anotación alguna, se notaba que ambos equipos eran buenos jugando. Aunque ya Tatsuki estaba atacando a más no poder. Finalmente pudo ver como los tres chicos dejaban un espacio entre ellos, la chica sonrió y dirigió la pelota a ese lugar.

Pero no contó con la rapidez de Ishida de nuevo, el de lentes le hizo un pase a Ichigo y éste saltó y golpeó la pelota lo más fuerte posible logrando anotar.

-PUNTO PARA EL EQUIPO DE KUROSAKI-KUN!-grito Orihime.

Los que veían gritaban emocionados por tremendo comienzo de partida. Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el movimiento tan brusco y rápido que no lograron evitar.

-Todo gracias a mí-dijo con orgullo Ishida.

-Buen pase, Ichigo.-dijo Chad.

-Donde aprendiste ese pase Ichigo?-preguntó Tatsuki con un poco de molestia, las otras dos también estaban cerca escuchando.

-Ese pase lo llamo…-y miró hacia el equipo de mujeres- El Getsuga.-dijo orgulloso con aire triunfante.

-….-

Todos en ese momento lo miraron extrañados y con una gotita en la sien.

-Pero que ridiculez…-comentó Rukia rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

-Y así Kurosaki, es como pierdes la dignidad de manera inmediata, aunque no es raro viniendo de ti-dijo Ishida ajustándose los lentes.

-De que hablan? Es un buen nombre! Verdad Chad?

-Emm…-sin contestar el moreno se alejó del lugar poniéndose en posición para el juego.

-Que ingenioso Kurosaki-kun!-exclamó sonriente Inoue.-pero debemos seguir con el juego!

Y así volvieron al partido, esta vez sacando Ishida. Luego de 15 minutos de juego ambos equipos iban empatados.

-Arisawa!-gritó Rukia, ya tenía una estrategia.

-Entendido-dicho esto lanzó la pelota al equipo contrario pero Ichigo iba a volver a hacer el ''Getsuga'', justo como Rukia tenía previsto.

-Hinamori!

-Si!-en eso la chica de cabello marrón se agachó y la Kuchiki salto sobre ella evitando el ataque de Ichigo y logrando anotar dando fin al juego.

-PUNTO PARA EL GRUPO DE TATSUKI-CHAN! FIN DEL JUEGO!-gritó entusiasmada Orihime y empezó a saltar animando al grupo femenino.

-Siii!-gritó Tatsuki con la victoria en sus ojos.

Y así terminó el juego. Con la victoria femenina y el orgullo de los hombres por el piso, especialmente el de Ichigo.

-Realmente fue un buen juego-dijo Tatsuki con voz de satisfacción mientras el grupo de amigos caminaba hacia la mesa que escogieron antes.

-Si!-dijo Hinamori alegre, aunque se le notaba el cansancio.

-Como les fue en el partido?-preguntó Toshiro una vez que todos llegaron.

-Ganamos Shiro-chan!-exclamó Hinamori.-Oye, y Matsumoto-san?

-Salió a caminar un poco después de que ustedes se fueran y aun no vuelve.-respondió el peliblanco, mientras comía un helado.

-Oigan, ese juego realmente fue agotador, que tal si nos metemos en la playa?-preguntó con interés Arisawa y todos asintieron.

-Me llevaré mi pelota inflable!-exclamó Orihime y agarró el objeto.

-Vamos pues.-en eso las dos chicas se van y son seguidas por Chad e Ishida quien se quitó los lentes y ahora caminaba raro.

-Rukia-chan, me ayudas a quitar el nudo de la camisa por favor?-preguntó Hinamori mientras le señalaba el nudo de la camisa que estaba en su nuca.

La Kuchiki la ayudo y así Momo se despojó de sus ropas quedando en traje de baño. De manera disimulada la veía un peliblanco un poco sonrojado.

-Vienes?-preguntó la muchacha de cabello marrón al ver que su amiga aún no se quitaba nada.

-Ya voy, déjame contestar un mensaje y los alcanzo.-contestó la ojivioleta sacando su celular de su cartera.

***Turururú***

-Grimmjow, ya se acabó nuestro turno.-dijo con simpleza Ulquiorra Cifer.

-Ahhh…ya son las cinco?-preguntó desperezándose

Ulquiorra simplemente señalo al reloj que había en la pequeña oficina detrás del bar.

-Perfecto.-murmuró el peliazul quitándose la gorra que le tapaba su cabello y saliendo de allí junto a su compañero de piso.-Oye Ulquiorra yo me quedare. Tengo unos asuntos que atender.-le dijo mientras miraba hacia el ambiente de fiesta que estaba frente al bar.

-A juzgar por tu mirada y tu grado de idiotez, te vas a colar en la fiesta-analizó el ojiverde acertando.

-Cállate y lárgate si no vas a hacer nada aquí.

-Dame las llaves de la camioneta.

-No. Ni loco te la doy. Es mía-pronunció con autosuficiencia.

-No me quedará más remedio que estar entre esta escoria.-murmuró asqueado Ulquiorra viendo alrededor como varias personas conversaban entre sí, otras bailaban cerca de la tarima donde había un dj y otras jugaban en la playa o en la orilla.

Grimmjow buscaba algo con desesperación y sonrió cuando lo consiguió. Él miró a Rukia como una pantera a su presa y se fue acercando sigilosamente a ella. Pero no se percató de que un pelinaranja también la veía de lejos y además se acercaba a la muchacha.

-Oye Rukia, vienes o no?-la llamó en voz alta el pelinaranja que se preocupó al no verla llegar a la playa con Hinamori.

-Ya va Ichigo, estaba haciendo una cosa importante.- En eso la chica se quita sus shorts dejando que se deslizaran suavemente por sus largas y blanquecinas piernas. Todo ese agradable trayecto fue percibido minuciosamente por unos sonrojados Ichigo Kurosaki y Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Rukia sin saber lo que provocaba continuo su labor de quitarse las ropas. Se quitó su camisa quedando a la vista su sencillo traje de baño, y como no, su bonito y bien formado cuerpo.

La Kuchiki tenía una muy extraña e incómoda sensación de ser observada así que vio hacia atrás y hacia delante y vio que tanto el tipo de cabello naranja y el de cabello azul no paraban de verla de arriba abajo sin disimulo.

Sonrojada se tapó con una toalla sacando de su embobamiento a los chicos.-Que creen que miran tanto idiotas?-les preguntó escandalizada.

-N-N-NADA! Q-Q-Que quisiera ver yo de ti e-enana. E-eh mejor te espero a-allá.-tartamudeó Ichigo tapándose el sonrojo y corriendo hacia la playa, tenía que estar en contacto con el agua fría con urgencia. El pelinaranja ni había notado antes que estaba también el peliazul allí.

Mientras Rukia veía como Ichigo se iba rápidamente, Grimmjow no se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Rukia en bikini, pensándola se relamió los labios.

-T-tu aun sigues aquí!-gritó Rukia a la defensiva sin quitarse la toalla de encima.

-Quieres saber que miraba tanto?-preguntó el peliazul en voz baja y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Q-que…?-Rukia temía la respuesta. Grimmjow se acercaba peligrosamente a ella como había hecho antes.

-Te miraba a ti y a tu hermoso cuerpo-dijo de manera pervertida en su oído. Dejándola anonadada. Luego el chico se alejó y dijo en voz baja pero audible para la chica.-Créeme que ahora estoy curioso por ver como es tu cuerpo sin esas pequeñas prendas. Jajaja-rio perversamente.-Pero supongo que lo dejaré para mi imaginación.-dicho esto se relamió los labios de nuevo.

Rukia estaba roja como un tomate por lo descarado que era el ojiceleste.-Q-que? Maldito pervertido!-exclamó avergonzada y ganándose una risa del otro.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto. Me largo. Toma tu preciada sandalia, la próxima que me lances algo dalo por perdido.-dijo tirándole al piso el objeto.-Adios Rukia Kuchiki.-se volteó despidiéndose haciendo un ademan con la mano y se fue.

_-Ese estúpido…Como se atreve?-_pensó la muchacha aun sin recuperarse del todo por las palabras del Jaegerjaquez.-Aunque sea me devolvió a mi Chappy!-dijo Rukia agarrando su pantufla y viéndola con ojos brillosos.

-Kuchiki-san!-llamó a lo lejos Orihime.

-I-inoue…-respondió algo distraída la ojivioleta.

-Te sientes mal? Es que no vienes y todos te estamos esperando!-dijo alarmada la ojigris.-Kurosaki-kun volvió y dejo que vendrías enseguida pero de eso ya fueron 10 minutos!

-Tranquila Inoue, ya voy con ustedes, es que algo aconteció y tuve que llamar a mi abuelo.-mintió intentando no pensar en el peliazul.

-Paso algo malo?-preguntó preocupada la pelinaranja mientras juntas caminaban hacia la playa.

-No tranquila-la calmó Kuchiki. Justo como dijo Orihime los demás la esperaban y aún no habían empezado el juego de pelota.

De forma inconsciente Ichigo y Rukia se vieron directamente a los ojos, Rukia pudo percatar algo de vergüenza en las orbes de él, pero ya estaba más normal. Ichigo no pudo aguantar un rato más el contacto visual y lo rompió.

El grupo de jóvenes se divirtió bastante en su momento hasta que llegó el atardecer y todos decidieron salirse para verlo mejor mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar.

En su trayecto pudieron ver que Keigo y otros muchachos formaban una fogata en un espacio libre que había. En eso la ojivioleta desacelera su paso y queda un poco más atrás del grupo que seguía su rumbo.

-Ruukiaaa!-la llamaron. La solicitada giro su rostro y vio que quien la llamaba era nada más y nada menos que Riruka Dokugamine, al parecer si accedió a venir a la fiesta de Asano.

-Riruka! Viniste –sonrió la pelinegra, no esperaba ver a su amiga allí.

-Bueno, es que la mayoría de mis amigos vendría y no tenía otra mejor cosa que hacer-respondió con desinterés.-Además, que luego de esos exámenes insufribles merecia un poco de relajación!

Rukia rio entendiéndola- Yo solo vine porque me convencieron-acotó ella recibiendo una risa por parte de la de cabellos magenta.

-Bueno, me gustaría estar más rato contigo pero Tsukishima debe estar preocupado de que no estoy con ellos. Nos vemos luego Rukia.-y se despidió.

-Hasta luego-hizo lo mismo sonriendo de medio lado. Al rato suspiró y vio al lugar por donde se había ido su grupo.-Oh no…-los demás la habían dejado atrás y no estaban en ningún lugar.

Lo pero era que Rukia no tenía idea en que parte exactamente estaba su mesa como para devolverse. La morena empezó a caminar a paso lento a ver si los esperaba hasta que regresaran de su trayecto.

En eso notó a una pareja a lo lejos, a la mujer la reconoció como Matsumoto pero a su acompañante no. Rukia iba a saludarla y así estar con alguien conocido pero prefirió no molestar ya que al parecer estaban discutiendo.

-Bueno, no me queda de otra que esperar aquí- musito aburrida tras haber caminado un poco, y se sentó apoyándose en una palmera. Allí era el único luigar donde no había prácticamente nadie y estaba calmado.

La pelinegra veía la puesta de sol con mirada nostálgica, realmente era muy hermoso, le recordaba a cuando veía lo mismo en la mansión Kuchiki montada en el árbol más alto junto con su mejor amigo Renji. Se sentía muy a gusto allí sentada, asi que cerró los ojos y dejo que el viento le golpeara suavemente el rostro. Quizás hasta se relajó demasiado, quedando dormida.

***Turururú***

-tener una mascota definitivamente no es lo mío-opino Tatsuki siguiendo la conversación comenzada antes.

-Opino lo mismo-comentó Toshiro que aceptó caminar con ellos porque ya estaba algo oscuro el ambiente y no hacia tanto calor.

-Ni que lo digas-susurro Ichigo mientras se acordaba de Kon y por ende de Rukia. El muchacho volteó para verla, ya que estaba muy callada desde que pasaron la fogata, pero no la vio y se extrañó.

-saben? Kuchiki-san me dijo que tenía un conejo! Verdad Kuchiki-san?-pregunto Inoue sonriente y volteo a verla-Y Kuchiki-san?-preguntó al notar su ausencia, pero también otra persona no estaba.-Y… Kurosaki-kun?

***Turururú***

-Donde se habrá metido la enana del demonio?-se preguntó Ichigo mientras caminaba rápido por la orilla y veía hacia todos lados buscándola.

Finalmente caminando un poco más logró divisar una pequeña silueta entre las palmeras. Se acercó un poco más y la reconoció inmediatamente.

-Rukiaaa!-llamó mientras corría hacia ella, pero la chica no reaccionaba.

Una vez a su lado la volvió a llamar pero avisó que la pequeña mujer estaba profundamente dormida.

Ichigo no quería despertarla, realmente se veía muy hermosa asi. La piel blanquecina siendo tocada por la poca luz que emitía el ya ido Sol, sus labios sonrosados entreabiertos, sus pómulos con un color suave rosa debido a que se quemó un poco con el sol mientras jugaban, y sus párpados cerrados impidiéndole al muchacho admirar sus ojos.

-Rukia…-llamo suavemente el Kurosaki mientras le tocaba el hombro.-Despierta enana, te alejaste del grupo.

La morena logró escucharlo-Calla Ichigo tarado, déjame dormir.-contesto con voz adormilada sin abrir sus ojos.

-No seas malcriada y despierta, anda!

-Callateee Ichigo!-refunfuño la morena logrando impacientar al ojimarron, quien agarró ambos hombros de ella y la sacudió.-Ughh, pero que haces bruto!-pregunto abriendo sus ojos al fin y notando que los ojos del muchacho la miraban fijamente.

-Pues te despierto, enana tonta!

-No soy tonta-dijo Rukia.

-Si lo eres, por perderte!

-no me perdí, ustedes se me perdieron de vista. Idiota!

Ambos muchachos ni se dieron cuenta que a medida que se gritaban acercaban sus rostros quedando a escasos centímetros.

Los dos se quedaron callados al notar su cercanía pero a pesar de todo no se molestaron en alejarse, sino que continuaron mirándose fijamente.

-Rukia…-susurró Ichigo mientras se sentía atraído por una fuerza sobrenatural y estaba acortando las distancias, el muchacho miro los labios de la morena en ese momento. Rukia captó el movimiento y también levanto un poco más su rostro. Ya estaban sus alientos rozando sus caras.

-ITZYGOO! ERES TU!-llamó a lo lejos una muchacha de cuerpo exuberante de largo cabello verde.

Al escuchar el llamado la pareja se alejó sonrojada evitando mirarse.

Nelliel se acercó corriendo y vio que Ichigo no estaba solo, sino con una chica, ella no se había dado cuenta de esto ya que el cuerpo del chico tapaba el de la pequeña mujer.

-N-nelliel, como estas?-preguntó recuperándose de lo que casi ocurría el pelinaranjo.

-Bien ahora que te veo Itzygo!-respondió abrazando a su muy querido amigo. Ichigo correspondió el abrazo, mientras Rukia veía la escena y se levantaba de la arena.-Hola! Yo creo que te había visto una vez…en la universidad cierto?-hizo memoria la de ojos verde oliva.

-Si, soy Rukia Kuchiki.-se presentó un poco seria.

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck! Llamame Nell, mi apellido es algo complicado.-sonrió simpática.

-Mejor así-rio ligeramente la morena.

Ichigo estaba ajeno a la conversación iniciada por la peliverde, se estaba preguntando en qué coño estaba pensando en tratar de b-b-besar a su vecina? Lo que más le llamó la atención del asunto es que al parecer iba a ser correspondido. Ichigo fue alejado de su mente por la llegada de Orihime y los demás.

-Kurosaki-kun! Me había asustado, pensé que te había comido un tiburón sirena!-dijo Inoue secándose las lagrimitas.

-Tiburón sirena?- preguntó confundido.

-Mejor no preguntes.-dijo Tatsuki –oigan donde estaban ustedes dos? Desaparecieron de repente.-se dirigió a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-Es que la enana aquí presente se perdió y fui a buscarla-respondió Ichigo resaltando lo obvio.

-No me digas enana, idiota!-al parecer ambos estaban volviendo a su trato normal. Si, mejor para ambos el olvidarse de lo que casi ocurre.

-Arisawa-chan!-saludó Nelliel, siendo saludada de igual forma.

-Nelliel-san, no sabía que vendrías.-dijo Ishida.

-Es que varios compañeros míos vendrían y no me podía negar a la invitación de Asano-kun.

-Ya veo…-contestó Uryuu.

-Bueno que tal si vamos a nuestra mesa? Ya oscureció por completo, y casi se acerca la hora de prender la fogata.

-Si mejor vamos!-opinó Hinamori entusiasmada.

-Puedo ir con ustedes?-pregunto Nell.

-Claro, pero y tus compañeros Nell?-preguntó Ichigo.

-No importa eso, Dondochakka y Pesche entenderán-y así el grupo se fue caminando.

***Turururú***

-Gracias por haber venido!-decia Keigo emocionado a través de un micrófono al lado de la fogata.

Había música agradable y varias parejas y grupos bailaban alrededor del fuego, otros estaban metidos en el mar, y otros ya se estaban retirando felicitando a Asano por tan buena fiesta.

-Hoy fue un día realmente genial!-exclamó Matsumoto que llego junto con el grupo hacía pocos minutos.

-Tu estuviste perdida todo el tiempo, ni siquiera la pasaste con nosotros.-dijo Hitsugaya mirándola receloso.

-Lo dice el Señor integridad…-opinó Ichigo.

Ya los muchachos estaban guardando sus cosas preparándose para irse cada uno a sus casas. Nelliel duro un rato con ellos en el momento en que prendieron la fogata y al poco tiempo se fue.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Un placer pasarla con ustedes! Hasta luego-se despidió Hinamori acompañada por Hitsugaya y Rangiku.

-Vamos a ver si cuadramos una salidita por ahí-anunció Rangiku y guiño el ojo.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.-se despidió Ishida con Chad.

-Hasta luego Ishida-kun, Sado-kun!-se despidió alegre Orihime.

-Oye Rukia.-llamó Ichigo a la morena que estaba guardando su toalla en el bolso.-Si quieres te llevo-propuso apenado.

-Eh? C-claro. Así mejor-dijo Rukia sorprendida y con un rubor imperceptible debido a la oscuridad de la noche.

-Eh! Kuchiki! Vienes con nosotras o qué?-pregunto Tatsuki.

-No, gracias Arisawa-san.

-Umm? Qué raro, pensé que quedábamos en que yo la llevaba, pero seguro la vienen a buscar-dijo desinteresada y empezó a caminar. Orihime vio a Rukia e Ichigo alejarse por el camino contrario a ellas. Entendió enseguida lo que significaba.

A Rukia no la iban a buscar.

***Turururú***

-Y ese repentino acto de consideración Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó con su voz fingida la pelinegra mientras entraba al carro del chico.

-Ay, no empieces con esa voz tan molesta.-respondió al entrar al carro y lo encendió.

-Que humor tan terrible, Kurosaki-kun-siguió Rukia.

-Enana molesta…-masculló entre dientes el muchacho.

El camino a casa fue en silencio, pero no fue tan incómodo. Aunque entre tanto silencio no pudieron evitar recordar lo que paso en la playa al atardecer.

-Gracias Ichigo-dijo Rukia una vez salió del carro.

-No es nada enana.-respondió el pelinaranja saliendo de su carro.

-Bueno me voy-se despidió la morena y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

-Espera Rukia.-la detuvo el pelinaranja.

-Que?-ella volteó.

-Ese…Grimmjow te devolvió tu zapato?-pregunto evadiendo la mirada de la Kuchiki.

La chica levantó una ceja, _eso quería preguntar Ichigo?_.-Sí, antes de entrar a la playa el me la dio.

-Ya veo…así que te vio en traje de baño, ese bastardo…

-Que dijiste Ichigo?-preguntó la morena al no entender lo dicho por su vecino.

-Nada importante, bueno nos veremos luego, Yuzu debe estar preocupada al ver que no llego a casa.-respondió el Kurosaki tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Si claro…-dijo Rukia y lo vio entrar a su casa.

Ella creía que el muchacho iba a hablar sobre lo acontecido en la palmera pero como que él no quería tocar el tema por nada del mundo. Rukia bajó la mirada y se adentró a su casa siendo recibida por Ginrei.

Ambos muchachos casi no durmieron pensando en algo en común…

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese beso se hubiese dado?

***End of chapter 14***

**FICHA ESPECIAL DEL CAP!**

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

Yo no quiero decirle a NADIE sobre mi vida ENTENDIDO!?-**dice iracundo el susodicho.**

**-**Ay pero que tímido el muchachito.-**bromea Rukia.**

-Lo que tengo yo de tímido lo tienes tú de alta, pequeñaja!

-COMO TE ATREVES**!?-grito Rukia quien fue calmada finalmente por una Orihime asustada.**

**Edad**: 18 años.

**Ocupación: **Trabajador a medio tiempo en el Urahara's Beach Bar, junto con Ulquiorra Cifer. Estudiante del primer semestre de Medicina en la Universidad Karakura, compañero de…

-Una cuerda de enanos estorbosos**-completó él con simpleza mientras sus compañeros de clase lo miraban despectivamente.**

Como seguía, compañero de Rukia Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori y Riruka Dokugamine.

-Que desgracia**-opino la Kuchiki, mientras Hinamori asentía rápidamente.**

**-**Mmm, no me interesa este tipo-**dijo Riruka claramente aburrida.**

**Gustos: **

-Leche…-**dijo monótono Ulquiorra con su típica cara mientras Grimmjow se sonrojaba levemente.**

-Es en serio? JAAAJAJAJA**- se burló Ichigo**

-Me parece algo tierno…-**decía Inoue ganándose la atención del Cifer.**

-Todo un gatito**.- se burló Rukia.**

-Cállense imbéciles**!-gritó Grimmjow ya cansado.**

**Otros gustos: **las panteras, el color azul, las buenas peleas**.**

**Disgustos: **Que lo subestimen, ser vencido/derrotado**.**

**Curiosidades: **Vive en las residencias estudiantiles de la UK, compartiendo piso con Ulquiorra Cifer. Se sabe que éste par son conocidos de la infancia**.**

-Oooh**!-asombrada Orihime miraba a Ulquiorra quien leía un libro ignorando a los demás.**

-No sabía que tenías amigos, pfff**.-reía Kuchiki.**

-No es amigo**-respondió molesto el peliazul- **y de que te ríes pequeñaja!?

-No es asunto tuyo**-ignoraba Rukia con mueca de malcriadez. Ganándose una riña del Jaegerjaquez.**

-Que confianzudos…-**dijo Ichigo muy por lo bajo cerrando los puños.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo**

**Recuerden mandar su review con el personaje que quieran para la próxima ficha! :D**

**Realmente Grimmjow fue solicitado para esta ficha! Jujuju. Hablando de Grimmjow, por favor vean esta imagen que vi de él que enseguida la asocie con la historia por su vicio con cierta bebida. Vayan a mi perfil de fanfic PARA PODER VER EL ENLACE DE LA IMAGEN! **

**Y? Que les pareció este capítulo? Algo intenso no? Jajaja. Espero que haya gustado, dejen su opinión por review e.e**

**Siendo sincera se me complico un poco narrar la parte del partido xD pero ahí quedo un poco aceptable jajaja Que les parecio el movimiento 'Getsuga' de Ichigo? A mí se me hizo gracioso el ponerle nombre xDD para explicar mejor, la reacción de los muchachos al escuchar como Ichigo decía orgulloso eso, fue:**

**''o.ó Really?''**

**Alguna duda, sugerencia y opinión para la historia o algún personaje, siéntanse libres de decírmelas mediante review! **

**A todos les gusto la aparición de Kon el capítulo anterior, que bien! **

**Gracias a Joha781, Kotsuki Kurosaki, AS Carbajal, Loen, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, jessy moon 15, Nozomy y Mery por los reviews.**

***Contesto reviews:***

**AS Carbajal: Kon llego también a hacer de la suyas en esta historia! Jaja me alegra que te guste el capi :D**

**Loen: OMG! *-* Tus palabras son oro para mis ojos, que bien me consideres tan buena escritora! Y eso que es mi primer fic! Bueno, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. Y espero te guste este:D**

**Mery: Me hace feliz que te hayas animado a leer mi fanfic! Y que por supuesto te haya gustado! Gracias por tu opinión, espero y te guste este laaargo capi! :D**

**Gracias por leer esta historia, ahora vayan y lean otros fanfics Ichiruki!**

**Se despide: **

**MaferKP.**


	15. Sensaciones

**Hola hola! Personas de fanfiction! Volvió MaferKP luego de un largo atraso con el capítulo nro. 15 titulado ''Sensaciones''. De verdad disculpen las molestias por la tardanza aunque sé que me quieren matar todos pero bueno u.u la falta de inspiración es algo muy grave, y mezclarlo con tus asuntos escolares y personales lo hace aun peor!**

**Pero bueno dejo de aburrir para que lean el esperado cap!**

**Advertencias: groserías por parte de la hermosísima lengua y vocabulario de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Tal vez existan algunos errores de redacción, espero que no D:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío :c**

_**Next To You**_

**Capítulo 15**

Vacaciones, algo realmente mágico para cualquier persona en la faz de la Tierra, ya que finalmente podían descansar de su rutina y disfrutar, los estudiantes de la UK por supuesto estaban metidos en ese lote de personas deseando como nunca algún descanso; y que mejor comienzo para el asueto decembrino para ellos que la fiesta en la playa organizada por el excéntrico muchacho llamado Keigo Asano. En verdad resultó un éxito, fue mucha gente y no hubo algún problema característico. Pero, lástima que nada dura para siempre y ya las vacaciones decembrinas culminaron trayendo consigo un fuerte y estricto regreso.

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó el semestre de enero del nuevo año y los estudiantes ya empezaron a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la rutina que a muchos les desagrada.

Jóvenes iban y venían por los pasillos de la majestuosa Universidad, unos apurados, otros despreocupados y otros caminando prácticamente metidos en libros de quien sabe que ignorando al mundo, una muchacha que caminaba a paso rápido casi tropieza con algunos de esos.

-Disculpa!-exclamo sin recibir alguna respuesta. Ignorando lo ocurrido, Momo Hinamori continúo su camino buscando a sus compañeros.

-oe Momo-moja camas, no camines tan rápido! Te he seguido desde hace ya un buen rato, te llamaba y nada. Debes de prestar más atención.-reprochó un peliblanco mientras respiraba repetidamente un poco cansado.

-Shiro-chan! No sabía que estabas detrás mío! Te estaba buscando a ti y a Rukia-san-respondió la de cabello marrón.

-Bueno aquí estoy.-contestó más calmado.-y a Kuchiki aún no la he visto.

-No? Entonces busquémosla rápido antes de que comience la clase.- así ambos muchachos fueron en búsqueda de la morena de ojos violetas.

**-NTY-**

-AAaaaghh.-bostezaba un pelinaranja a la vez que parpadeaba múltiples veces.

-Cuidado y me comes.-dijo con gracia y tono de burla una pelinegra que iba en el asiento de copiloto del auto del muchacho de cabellos extravagantes.

-Mmph…cállate.-respondió el chico algo irritado tratando de concentrarse en la vía.-Ultima vez que te traigo a la universidad, enana fastidiosa.-le dijo el amargado mientras recordaba como termino ella allí.

***Flash Back***

Ichigo caminaba tranquilo hacia su auto, hoy se levantó un poco más tarde ya que no tenía que llevar ni a Karin ni Yuzu a su colegio.

Hacia un buen día, que Ichigo deseaba gastarlo durmiendo. El muchacho despreocupado y hasta con buen ánimo se sentó en el asiento del piloto, se giró para ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y fue preparándose para manejar.

-Ichigo.-pronuncio una persona justo en los asientos traseros del carro.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito asustado el muchacho, y es que para él la voz provenía del más allá.

-…..-Rukia quedo pasmada ante tal grito _¿Qué rayos le pasa a Ichigo para andar gritando?_

-…¿Ru…RUKIA!? QUE HACES AQUÍ!?-preguntó en voz muy alta el chico aun intranquilo.

-Pues te esperaba para que me llevaras a la universidad-respondió calmada la muchacha como si fuera de lo más normal la situación.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo más calmado.-Oh no! No te llevare a ningún lado! Y como mierda entraste?

-Secretos…-dijo con aura misteriosa la chica, que se pasó en ese momento al asiento copiloto casi pegándole al Kurosaki en la cara.-Me llevas porque me llevas.

-Salte de mi carro! Y no vuelvas a pasarte de esa forma! Casi me ensucias los asientos, enana descuidada!

-Calla! Y deja tus quejas para después. Llévameee!-mando ella.

-No, largo. MMPH!-se quejó Ichigo al sentir un horrible dolor en su muslo derecho, y es que la muchacha de ojos violetas le estaba apretando muy fuertemente allí, realmente ese era un punto débil de terror.

-Me llevas.-pronuncio Rukia con autoridad haciendo que el chico se crispara y empezara a manejar-Mucho mejor-dijo sonriente al lograr su objetivo.

-Dime por qué quieres que te lleve?-pregunto él mientras esperaba a que se calmara el dolor.

-Te diré luego.-dicho esto ella le saco la lengua de la forma más inocente, como si no rompiera ni un plato.

_-Quien no la conociera….-_pensó el chico con un tic en la ceja mientras la veía. De verdad que su gloriosa mañana se fue al caño.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Eso veremos fresa.-contesto Rukia retadora cuando sonó de la nada el celular de la misma.-Nii-sama!-exclamó feliz la muchacha al ver quien le había enviado el mensaje.

-Nii-samaa!-remedó Ichigo en voz baja tratando de imitar la voz aguda de la pelinegra a la vez que rodaba los ojos irritado. Intentaba ignorar los chillidos de emoción, risas y miradas llenas de admiración que le daba Rukia a su teléfono y trataba concentrarse en manejar y llegar rápido a la condenada Universidad y así ya no tener que aguantarse a la enana metida en su carro.

Ya cada vez más el chico sentía más sentimiento de molestia y amargura hacia el condenado hermano de la Kuchiki; ya desde el primer momento en que sucedió el ''accidente'' de que Ichigo contestara el teléfono de Rukia meses atrás, le había caído mal ese tipo con voz de soymejorquetuysiempreloseré. No, no solo por eso lo detestaba, sino que también ÉL fue la razón por la que Rukia se fuera todo Diciembre de Little Karakura. A pesar de que el mismo Ichigo aseguraba que la marcha de la morena fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, dejaba sin explicación su estado de irritabilidad muy latente que tuvo durante las vacaciones; pero ese status no fue culpa de la falta que le hacia la chica…_PARA NADA!, _se decía Ichigo constantemente, pero lo único que hacía era mentirse a sí mismo, aunque él _ignoraba_ esa sensación.

-Jajaja!-reía con gracia la muchacha mientras seguía leyendo el mensaje haciendo refunfuñar al Kurosaki.

Y es que desde que volvió de pasar navidad y Año Nuevo con su hermano, se había vuelto como más apegada a él y siempre Ichigo la escuchaba llamarle por teléfono constantemente o que mientras ellos hablaban de cosas banales ella le sacaba el tema de su hermano de repente haciendo que Ichigo terminara la conversación molesto y con una desagradable sensación en el pecho, sin notar que la muchacha se quedaba extrañada tras la actitud de él y hasta un poco ignorada.

-Pfff…-suspiro cansado el chico, realmente estaba confundido por lo que sentía o lo que le hacía sentir la morena, y estaba cansado de eso, no quería sentirse así; eso le aumentaba la ''lluvia '' que ya de por sí tenía desde antes dentro de su corazón. Y para aumentar su confusión, el cerebro del joven le hizo una cruel jugada al recordarle el momento en la playa que tuvo con Rukia en la fiesta de Keigo.

Ese _casi_ beso.

Ichigo al recordar lo bonita que se veía la chica con los ojos entrecerrados frente a él esperando que sellaran sus labios, le revolvía la cabeza.

De manera automática Ichigo se llevó una mano a su frente tapándose los ojos, debía dejar de pensar en eso...

-Ichigo cuidado!-exclamó Rukia haciéndolo volver en sí.

-Mierda! –dijo él recordando que estaba aún en medio de una autopista.

-Querías matarnos?-pregunto asustada la morena.

-Claro que no, boba! Es que estoy un poco confu…cansado!-se corrigió a último minuto, la chica se percató del cambio de humor y lo miro directo a los ojos tratando de averiguar que pasaba por la mente de él. Ella no sabía por qué pero presentía que podía saber lo que ocurría con el cuándo lo miraba; era como si sus ojos fueran atraídos como un imán a los de él, y a ella le gustaba la sensación de atracción que se producía entre ellos.

El chico adivinando lo que ella hacia separó esa conexión al instante un poco alterado.-No pasa nada.

-Ichigo…-preguntó ella un poco consternada aun por la repentina evadida y también preocupada por él.

Mientras en la mente del chico, él se daba golpes mentales. No debía pensar en ella, y no de esa manera, no debía dejar que lo confundiera. NO DEBIA!

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos durante el corto recorrido que quedaba para su destino. Algo raro, ya que nunca antes había surgido ese tipo de sensación entre ellos, siempre era como si encajaran perfectamente en el espacio. Aunque al parecer esta vez fue completamente diferente.

-Llegamos-rompió el silencio el chico con su permanente ceño fruncido.

-Si…-la morena salió del auto y esperó a que el Kurosaki saliera. Una vez junto a él, habló-Bueno, emmm gracias Ichigo.

-Si lo que sea.-respondió seco evitando su mirada haciendo que Rukia se sintiera mal, aunque Ichigo en seguida volvió su rostro hacia ella y la miró con una ceja alzada.- No creas que volverá a repetirse enana!-reprochó haciendo que volvieran a su atmosfera natural.

Al ver que el muchacho cambiaba su actitud a la normal la chica sonrió, pero algo le perturbó y la dejo en shock.

-Que pasa ahora?-pregunto extrañado Ichigo al ver la expresión de Rukia.

-LA HORA!

**-NTY-**

-Ishida-kun!-exclamó la alegre voz de Orihime Inoue que se acercaba al chico de lentes quien volteaba al ser llamado.

-Inoue-san! Como estas?

-Muy bien Ishida-kun! No te he visto desde que comenzamos clases, me alegra verte de nuevo.-comentó la chica de orbes grises sorprendiendo y avergonzando al muchacho.-Puedo acompañarte en el camino? Creo que los dos vamos a la misma dirección!

-Ssi, claro Inoue-san.-respondió el de lentes abochornado.-Como la pasaste en estas vacaciones?-pregunto educado e interesado cuando empezaron a caminar uno al lado del otro.

-Oh! Bueno, estuve con mi tía y Tatsuki-chan! No hicimos mucho en verdad! Solo cocinar, hacer pijamadas, tuve que hacerle un te muy raro a mi tía. También fui a la pista de patinaje con Tatsuki-chan y Rangiku-chan! Fue muy divertido! Jajaja, tuviste que haber visto como Rangiku-chan se cayó de repente. Jajaja! Fue muy gracioso! Especialmente cuando…- Inoue hablaba sin parar y muy rápido, cualquier persona se de tanta habladuría, pero Ishida Uryuu si le prestaba atención a todo lo que decía, algunas veces se perdía, pero rápido volvía a seguirla.

El chico de cabello oscuro la miraba sonriente y atento, no sabía desde cuando a esa chica de cabellos naranjos y dulce sonrisa le había tomado tanto cariño ¿Desde hace meses? ¿Años? ¿Desde que la conoció? …en realidad no tenía idea. Él solo sabía que al verla, una cálida y agradable sensación lo recorrían. Pero a la vez sentir algo tan bonito por alguien dolía, especialmente al saber que ese alguien también sentía lo mismo que él, pero cuando miraba a alguien más…

-…y bueno, eso fue lo que hice en las vacaciones!-culmino la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja llamando la atención de muchos y muchas, incluyendo a su oyente.

-Hiciste mucho ese mes, Inoue-san…-respondió comprensivo Ishida.- Yo al contrario de ti no Salí mucho, estuve en el hospital de mi padre la mayoría del tiempo , aunque no es tan malo como parece.

-Ooh! Ishida-kun eres admirable!-comento la de ojos grises haciendo sonrojar al de lentes- trabajas muy duro, y lo bueno es que te gusta!

Uryuu rio levemente ante el comentario.- Aunque no lo creas Inoue-san, tú también eres alguien digno de admirar.

Orihime no se esperaba tal respuesta y se sonrojo un poco, por primera vez le decían algo así de sincero y bonito como eso. –Gracias Ishida-kun…-dijo ella en voz muy baja, tanto que su amigo no la logró escuchar.

-Mmm, a ese tipo lo he visto antes…pero en dónde?-se preguntó Ishida al rato de seguir caminando junto a Inoue en silencio.

-Eh? De quien hablas Ishida-kun?-la chica siguió la mirada de su amigo y vio a nada más y nada menos que a –Ulquiorra!

El susodicho salió de su lectura y miro directamente a la voz que lo llamaba sin cambiar su faceta seria.

La Inoue enseguida camino rápido hacia el ojiverde y lo fue a saludar. Mientras, Ishida también se acercaba a paso lento tratando de recordar a ese chico. Hasta que un 'click' sonó en su cabeza y supo de donde lo había visto.

***Flash Back***

…_hace un mes en la fiesta de Keigo._

-Realmente eres una persona desconsiderada Kurosaki…-opinó Ishida mirándolo con desprecio.

-Y por qué cuatro ojos?-preguntó con fastidio Ichigo mientras se sentaba en una silla bajo la sombra.

-No nos trajiste ni a Sado-kun ni a mi esos cocteles.

-Mmm…-afirmó Chad.

-Chad, disculpa, se me olvidó.-respondió el pelinjaranjo ignorando al de lentes. Mientras a Ishida le daba un tic en el ojo.

-Ishida-kun! Si quieres yo te acompaño, y así puedo pedir otro!-dijo Inoue parándose de su toalla y viendo con sus ojos brillantes a Uryuu, quien se sonrojó levemente.

Ambos llegaron al bar y vieron que había mucha gente alrededor.

-Mira, allí podemos pedir!-pronunció Orihime a la vez que agarraba el brazo de su compañero de lentes y lo llevaba hacia un lugar en la barra que estaba vacío.-Disculpen! Quisiera pedir unas bebidas si no es mucha molestia!

-Tch, que ladilla tener que trabajar en este mugriento lugar.-reclamó en voz baja un peli azul con gorra mientras se acercaba a la pelinaranja de grandes dotes.-Pero que bonita…vaya vaya a quien tenemos por aquí-pregunto seductor Grimmjow.

Orihime al escuchar el descarado halago se avergonzó un poco y se echó para atrás dejando a Ishida entre confundido y molesto.

-Yo te he visto antes en algún lugar…-dijo Grimmjow mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.-Bingo! Eres la niñata molesta que me cayó encima en el supermercado verdad?

-Yo?-preguntó, y cuando vio a los ojos del Jaeguerjaquez recordó quien era.-A…ah S-si! Discúlpame por esa…-titubeaba con temor la chica.

-Tsk…-rodo los ojos el de ojos celeste, le cansaba una actitud tan sumisa en una chica.

-Grimmjow, por allá te necesitan.-llamó Ulquiorra mientras limpiaba una copa.-yo me encargo de pedir la orden de esta mujer.

El peliazul alzo la ceja tras la repentina aparición del ojiverde, y no se había tragado para nada lo que le dijo de que lo llamaban. Pero era mejor no profundizar el asunto y dejarlo con la sumisa; luego lo molestaría con ella como hizo ya una vez.

-Ulquiorra-kun, no sabía que trabajabas aquí!-dijo sorprendida Inoue llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-Mujer, te dije antes que me llames por mi nombre a secas.-pronuncio suavemente el muchacho de porte melancólico.-bueno, ya sabes entonces a que me dedico ahora.

-Disculpa! Es que se me hace difícil llamar de manera tan confiada a alguien.-respondió la chica apenada.

-No es mi problema entonces, deberás acostumbrarte cuando hablemos otras veces, mujer.

Orihime se quedó en silencio un corto momento analizando las palabras del chico, acaso a Ulquiorra no le molestaba su presencia y tenía intenciones de hablar con ella otras veces? Eso la hizo sentir emocionada y alegre, no entendía la razón.-Si!-contestó la muchacha mirando directo a los ojos esmeralda del otro.

-Mmm…-interrumpió Ishida mientras se ajustaba los lentes llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes y ganándose una mirada fría del Cifer.-Inoue-san, los cocteles…

Ulquiorra alzo una ceja un poco molesto…acaso ese muchacho de lentes venía con ella? Y si era así ¿Por qué?

-Oh cierto!

…

***Fin Flash Back***

-Como estas Ulquiorra?-pregunto amable Inoue.

-Como cualquier ser humano normal.-respondió monótono dejando a Orihime confusa ante tal extraña y no común respuesta.-Quien es el, mujer? Te acompaña?-preguntó Ulquiorra sin despegar la vista de Uryuu.

El de lentes iba a responder pero la chica se le adelanto.-Si! Él es Ishida Uryuu, un amigo. Ishida-kun, él es Ulquiorra ehmm…se me olvido tu apellido…-pronuncio mientras pensaba haciendo una mueca de concentración muy graciosa que la hacía ver tierna.

-Cifer.-respondió enseguida el ojiverde sin aun despegar la vista del muchacho. Él a diferencia de Uryuu, si lo recordaba y le molestaba que estuviera con Orihime en ambas ocasiones.

-Un gusto-dijo sólo por cordialidad el otro joven sin recibir alguna respuesta.-Bueno Inoue-san, me tengo que ir.

-Eh? Seguro Ishida-kun?-preguntó Inoue. Uryuu asintió y se despidió dejando a la pelinaranja viéndolo irse.

-Mujer, tienes algo en tu pantalón-dijo Ulquiorra sin alterar su cara de póquer mirando directa y hasta descaradamente el trasero de la muchacha, y no solo eso, también estaba dirigiendo su mano allí.

-Qué? Waaa!-ella al ver a donde miraba el Cifer se sonrojo ferozmente y se tapó la zona trasera y ahí fue cuando sintió como una especie de papel pegado en su jean.

-Gggracias, pero por favor no vuelvas a mirar tanto allí…

-Solo te lo quería quitar, era desagradable a la vista-respondió.

-Vista?- Orihime malinterpreto al chico y se puso aún más roja. Y es que Ulquiorra lo único que veía era su trasero? Inoue se sintió muy avergonzada y hasta con temor hacia el tranquilo pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Uryuu caminaba hacia su facultad a paso tranquilo.

-Ishida Uryuu.-lo llamo una voz femenina.

El chico volteó y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien lo llamaba.

-Ishida Uryuu-repitió como antes la muchacha-Mi padre me ha mandado a llamarlo, debe ir con el ahora.

El de lentes no salía de su impresión todavía, pero era porque no veía a esa chica desde hacía mucho

-…Nemu.-

La muchacha casi robótica siguió en la misma posición mirándolo.

**-NTY-**

-Rukia-san al parecer no llegara a tiempo…-comentaba preocupada Momo sentada en uno de los asientos de su aula.

-Tranquilízate Hinamori, tampoco es la gran cosa faltar a alguna clase. Cualquier cosa le damos nuestros apuntes y todo resuelto.-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Pero aun así…

-Shhh, ya llego el profesor.-la callo el peliblanco.

La conversación de ambos muchachos fue escuchada perfectamente por un peliazul reconocido por su actitud solitaria y feroz.

-Hmph.-el chico se levantó de su puesto agarro su bolso y salió del aula a pesar de que el profesor estaba empezando a explicar algo en la pizarra. Todos los alumnos lo vieron marcharse pero no le prestaron mucha atención al asunto, la mayoría pensaba que era que por su actitud tan rebelde le dio por salir.

-Joder, llegaré tarde.-dijo Rukia cansada. Ya no podía más, había corrido demasiado y aun le faltaba camino para llegar a la clase. –Pfff, la clase empezó hace 20 minutos, nunca llegaré-se dijo al detenerse. Por suerte cerca de donde estaba se encontraba el cafetín, compró algo y fue a paso tranquilo a su facultad.

-Pero que sorpresa! La renacuajo llegando tarde. ¡Que irresponsable!- exclamó ''indignado'' Grimmjow al ver que la morena llegaba al edificio.

Rukia al principio se sorprendió de haberlo visto allí, pero lo ignoró y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse al lado de él, ya que era la única silla de jardín que había cerca.

-No seas tarado-pronuncio ella.- Además no puedes decir mucho, también llegaste tarde. O me equivoco?

El ojiceleste que la había estado viendo volteo la cara evitándola mientras un ligero tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas, fue algo muy poco perceptible.- Por supuesto que llegue tarde gnomo, por cual otra razón estaría aquí?-mintió.

-No sé, ni me interesa-respondió con simpleza la muchacha y sacó un envase pequeño de leche que había comprado en el cafetín.

-Pero que seca niñita.- dijo irritado el peliazul. Al tiempo volteo ya que Rukia no dijo palabra alguna después y la vio tomándose la bebida favorita de él. A Grimmjow casi le salen estrellas en los ojos al verlo.

-Que sucede? Que miras tanto?- preguntó Rukia frunciendo el ceño. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero no dejaba de mirar lo que tenía en su mano. Dubitativa ofreció un poco, ya que de verdad Grimmjow parecía que veía oro puro.-Quieres?

El Jaeguerjaquez trago audiblemente sin despegar la mirada del carton y asintió suavemente. Rukia lo miro raro y se lo dio pero le fue arrebatado de las manos.

-Oye, agradece que te lo ofrezco bruto!-exclamo ante la brusquedad, pero no replico más cuando vio que el ojiceleste se tragaba todo el resto de líquido restante, que ya de por sí era mucho.

Grimmjow se terminó la leche y se relamió los labios, al mirar el pote vacío frunció el ceño molesto ya que quería más. En ese voltea a ver a Rukia que lo miraba con una expresión rara.- Qué? Si ya sé que me lo termine todo, pero no me pude resistir.-confesó sin haberlo querido.

-Resistir?- Al escuchar eso la morena rompió en carcajadas.- Grimmjow pareces un gato- dijo entre risas.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, renacuajo!-dijo avergonzado con un sonrojo no muy potente.

La Kuchiki se calmó- Bueno ya, ya…- en eso la chica se dio cuenta del sonrojo de él, realmente se veía tierno así. – Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido eso…: Grimmjow adicto a la leche-dijo aguantándose la risa.

-Cállate estúpida! Y si bueno, ya lo sabes…ahora lárgate, ya fue suficiente la burla.-dijo visiblemente molesto.

-Oye cálmate. Ni que fuera tan malo.-dijo Rukia ya sería al notar el estado del peliazul.

-Entonces por qué mierda ríes y ríes como una tonta?- insultó.

-Solo me hizo gracia de que no solo tu aspecto es el de un felino.-respondió comprensiva.

-Felino?- preguntó ya más calmado.- Estas loca pequeñaja. – profirió con una ceja alzada, aunque por dentro se sentía bien y hasta elogiado, y es que a él le encantaban los felinos, no por nada se hacía llamar 'pantera' en secundaria.

Rukia suspiro aliviada de que su compañero abandonara su actitud iracunda y hasta tuvo el presentimiento de que tenía un poco más de confianza con el mismo.

-Ni una palabra sobre eso, entendido?

-Pff, tan avergonzado estas con eso?-Rukia rodo los ojos.- Entendido…pero todo tiene su precio.

-A que te refieres? –pregunto interesado.

-Deja de decirme enana, pequeñaja, renacuajo y todos eso apodos insultantes con respecto a mi tamaño y así yo no digo nada sobre tu adicción.- propuso la chica cruzada de brazos.

-Y si no quiero dejar de llamarte así?-

-Bueno pues sería una lástima para ti el ver unas cuantas cosillas pegadas en las paredes de toooda la Universidad-dijo ella mientras revisaba sus uñas.

-No te atreverías-dijo el muchacho cerrando su puño, él no sabía qué coño se le podría imaginar a esa enana loca.- Entendido…-aceptó disconforme.

-Bien.-sonrío triunfante.

-Los únicos que saben sobre esto es que si mi compañero de piso y tú. Nadie más, y espero que no cambie.-pronuncio amenazador.

-Si, si, lo que sea. Con tal de que no te burles a costa mía, mis labios estarán sellados-aseguró.

-_Por mi boca algún día estarán esos labios sellados_- pensó Grimmjow sonriente.

-Bueno cerremos el trato, ya que me debes mi leche porque te la tragaste toda cómprame algo y yo bueno…te compraré otro cartón. Y todos felices.- dicho esto la morena se paró.

Grimmjow apenas escucho que la Kuchiki le compraría otro cartón de leche se paró decidido y la jalo del brazo llevándola directo al cafetín.

-**NTY-**

-Donde estarán Dondochakka y Pesche? Otra vez me dejaron sola! Buaaa!-lloriqueaba Nelliel en uno de los pasillos de la UK mientras buscaba a sus amigos.-Seguiré buscándolos no deben estar lejos.

La peliverde siguió caminando y se sorprendió al ver a alguien conocido.-Pero si es Dukia-tan!- la chica de ojos oliva por supuesto se refería a Rukia, pero como siempre, ella es famosa por alterar los nombres de los demás como si los dijera un bebé.

-La voy a saludar.-dijo ella acercándose. Pero se detuvo al ver de que un muchacho de cabello azul y musculosos brazos la llevaba…¿De la mano? Hasta quien sabe dónde.

-Ehhh?- Nell estaba confundida- Dukia-tan no estaba en algo con Itzygo?-y en eso se puso a recordar el momento en que los interrumpió en la fiesta en la playa. Es verdad, aquella vez parecía que ella los había interrumpido en algo pero según Itzygo y la misma ojivioleta no había pasado nada.

-Vaya! Como pude haber pensado que Itzygo y Dukia-tan eran algo? Que tonta soy -dijo en voz baja pegándose suavemente en la cabeza.-Al parecer el verdadero novio de Dukia-tan es aquel chico! Se ve algo rebelde, pero no se ven mal juntos!... Mejor no los molesto. Verdad Pesche?-preguntó a la nada.

La chica de esbelto cuerpo giro su rostro para no ver a nadie, y es que se le había olvidado que sus compañeros se habían perdido.-Buaaa! Me dejaron sola…!-lloriqueo de nuevo.

Realmente Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck era alguien muy olvidadiza.

**-NTY-**

-Ichigo.-dijo Chad quien estaba con el pelinaranjo desde hacía unos minutos ya que se habían encontrado.

-Mmm? Dime Chad?-preguntó parando su paso.

-Tengo clases ahora.-dijo dándole a entender a Ichigo que se iba.-Hasta luego.- se despidió.

-Nos vemos-dijo fastidiado y siguió su camino.

-Kurosaki Ichigo!-grito un rubio con apariencia delgada y de la nada abrazo con mucha confianza al de ojos marrones.

-Eh? Pero quién eres?-dijo tratando de quitarse de encima al molesto tipo desconocido.

-No puede ser que no te acuerdes de mi.-dicho esto se separó del cuerpo del otro y se paró frente a él dando a conocer su identidad.

-Pesche?-preguntó.

-Si! Ya veo que me recuerdas Kurosaki Ichigo.-pronuncio aliviado el chico de apariencia algo tonta.-Tuve que venir a preguntarte si habías visto a la pequeña Nell-chan! Donde podrá estar? Debe estar llorando al ver que no estamos con ella!- dijo el flacucho preocupado.

-QUE TU QUE? Te separaste de Nell?- Ichigo conocía lo olvidadiza que era la chica y que sin sus dos amigos no sobreviviría. Después de una lloriqueada por parte de Pesche el pelinaranjo se ofreció en ayudarlo para buscarla.

Como a las 15 minutos luego de dar muchas vueltas, comentarios extraños e incomodos por parte de Pesche y otras idioteces que decía, Ichigo ya estaba cansado y molesto, quería conseguir de una vez a su también amiga para salir de una vez del bicho raro con cara de hormiga.

Y como un rayo de luz sagrado en la oscuridad, apareció Nell. Lástima que de una manera salvaje, ya que salto y abrazó casi asfixiando al pobre Ichigo.

-ITZYGO!-decía mientras zarandeaba al pobre muchacho.

-Nell-chan estas bien!-dijo Pesche al verla, asi fue como la chica solto finalmente al Kurosaki y abrazo también a Pesche aliviada de haberlo encontrado.

-Pesche, porque te separaste de mí!? No vuelvas a hacerlo!-lloriqueaba Nell a la vez que botaba babas y mocos como un bebe.

-Disculpa Nell-chan! No lo volveremos a hacer! Verdad Dondochakka?-preguntó Pesche y luego recordó que su gordo compañero también se había perdido.

-Bueno bueno Pesche, ya la conseguiste. Yo me largo-dijo molesto.

-No seas amargado It-zy-go!- dijo animada Nelliel.- Oh por cierto! Acabo de ver a Dukia-tan!

-Dukia-tan?- preguntó, el no conocía a ninguna Dukia. En eso se recordó de la extraña costumbre de Nell de hablar como un bebe al referirse al nombre de los demás.-Te refieres a Rukia?

-Si! Bueno a quien más podría ser?-preguntó como si fuese obvio.-La vi yendo al cafetín con su novio!-dijo alegre.

A Ichigo eso le cayó como balde de agua fría. Novio? Rukia no tenía novio…y es que no debía ni podía tenerlo. - Novio?

-Si! Y no es muy feo, tiene pelo azul y parece hasta como un chico malo, pero seguro por dentro es suave como el algodón- comentó Nell a la vez que empezaba a babear porque pensó en algodones de azúcar.

-Grimmjow…-pronunció Ichigo en voz baja a la vez que frunció el ceño más de lo normal y se iba sin despedirse.

-Que grosero-dijo Pesche indignado-Bueno vamos Nell-chan, busquemos a Dondochakka.

-…Buaa! Itzygo es cruel! No se despidió!-empezó a lloriquear la infantil mujer.

**-NTY-**

-Si el examen estaba difícil.-decía un joven acompañado de otro.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-dijo con voz cansada, en eso de manera salvaje fue atropellado por un apurado muchacho de cabello naranja.- Oye imbécil! Fíjate por donde vas!-reclamó furibundo pero fue ignorado.

Debía ser mentira…tenía que serlo. Rukia y Grimmjow? Pareja? Por favor, eso era la broma más graciosa y pesada que haya escuchado.

Pero si era una broma que ni el mismo Ichigo no se tragaba entonces por qué Nelliel dijo eso?

Será que los vio en alguna situación que los hiciera ver como pareja o fue su imaginación tan extraña e infantil?

Pero en qué tipo de situación los habrá visto? Será que los vio besarse?

Ichigo se detuvo en seco y pensó en lo que acababa de pensar.

-Pff…imposible.-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.- Debió ser que Nell malinterpreto o que se yo. –musito el muchacho mientras iba con paso un poco menos acelerado hacia el cafetín.

**-NTY-**

-Realmente quieres algo tan mariquita como eso?-preguntó asqueado Grimmjow.

-NO ES MARIQUITA! Es arte, y son demasiado tiernos-dijo viéndolos con la cara iluminada-y se ven tan deliciosos y suavecitos!

-Iugh.-opinó el peliazul. Y se dirigió al que atendía-Oiga, deme de estas gomitas. Rápido!

El vendedor que era una joven mujer se asustó un poco por el lenguaje y vio a cuales gomitas se dirigía.-Se refiere a estas de conejitos esponjosos sabor a fresa?-preguntó con una ceja alzada. No todos los días se veía a un muchacho de aspecto tan rudo comprar algo tan…femenino.

-Si algún problema!- rugió el ojiceleste-Y no me mires como si fueran para mi mujer. Son para esta chiquilla-dijo señalando a Rukia.

-Oh ya entiendo, son para su novia-dijo con tono alegre y dando las gomitas.

En eso se oye la campanilla de la puerta que suena cuando alguien entra o sale.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron con los ojos como platos. Y Grimmjow aprovecho la situación para gastarle una broma a la morena y molestarla. Le encantaba molestarla.

-QUE? YO NO….!- fue interrumpida al sentir un fuerte brazo rodearla por la cintura y acercarla.

-Acertó, mujer.- dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas sádicas.-Son para mi novia.- en eso paga las gomitas y las agarró junto con el pote de leche que la Kuchiki ya le compró anteriormente.

Rukia estaba en shock y sonrojada. Cosa ya ni tan atípica con Grimmjow, ese joven de aspecto felino siempre lograba sorprenderla, molestarla y avergonzarla muy seguido, y eso ella lo detestaba.

-Vamos, amorcito.-dijo para molestar más a la pequeña chica y voltearon para irse hacia la salida.

Pero su camino a las afueras del cafetín fue interrumpido por algo…mejor dicho, por alguien.

Grimmjow borró su sonrisa al ver quien les tapaba la salida, pero enseguida apareció otra y hasta más sádica que la anterior.-_Divertido…_-pensó.

-Ichigo…-habló Rukia con sorpresa, y es que no se lo esperaba. La chica rogaba que su vecino no haya escuchado nada y lo haya malinterpretado todo.

Qué lástima que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas…

***End of chapter 15***

**FICHA ESPECIAL DEL CAP!**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Edad**: 17 años.

**Ocupación: **Trabajador a medio tiempo en el Urahara's Beach Bar, junto con Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez . Estudiante del primer semestre de Historia y también en el primer semestre de Letras; desea especializarse en la mención de Lengua y Literaturas Clásicas.

-Dos carreras?**-preguntó Orihime con los ojos como platos.**

-Nerd de mierda…-**dijo Grimmjow en voz baja**.

**Gustos: **

-Nada en específico-**dijo monótono Ulquiorra con su típica carade póquer.**

-Debe haber algo, aunque sea una cosa! O quizás alguien**-propuso Grimmjow con una sadica sonrisa y alzando una ceja a la vez que miraba a Inoue.**

**-….-Ulquiorra cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en qué le gustaba. De repente los abrió, dando a entender que ya tenía qué. Grimmjow lo miraba expectante y Orihime (aunque intentaba ocultarlo) también lo miraba interesada.**

-…..Libros**-pronunció haciendo que Grimmjow se quedara seco.**

-Nerd de mierda…-**repitió decepcionado.**

**Otros gustos: **los murciélagos le llaman la atención**. **Al igual que el color negro y el verde

-Emo de mierda…-**opinó Grimmjow con la mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza.**

**Disgustos:** Los sentimientos y las personas en general**.**

**Curiosidades: **Vive en las residencias estudiantiles de la UK, compartiendo piso con Grimmjow. Es una persona de naturaleza muy curiosa y le gusta mucho leer e investigar. Las llamadas ''emociones'' le llaman la atención ya que según él no las ha experimentado.

-Es algo triste**…-susurró Inoue con expresión preocupada.**

**Otras curiosidades: **El personaje ficticio de Batman es su favorito**.**

-…definitivamente no opinaré…-**dijo aun decepcionado Grimmjow y se fue.**

**Nota****: manden el personaje que quisieran que fuera desarrollado en la próxima ficha!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo**

**Y así terminó este capítulo, tantas cosas pasaron y aun no ha terminado ni el dia! D:**

**Espero y haya sido de su agrado, de verdad! Se me hizo un poco difícil en hacerlo ya que no era lo que tenía en mente! Pero creo que así quedo mejor…que dicen? Les gusto o fue una abominación para la escritura? D: Jajaja. **

**Alguna duda, sugerencia y opinión para la historia o algún personaje, siéntanse libres de decírmelas mediante review!**

**Gracias a: HOTARU SATURN BLACK, jessy moon 15, Nozomy, Mery, AS Carbajal, mari. , Kureimy, p3avelove y Kawai-Maria por sus reviews :D Me hacen muy feliz!**

**Es probable que por la falta de inspiración, tiempo y mi vida personal de que tarde en publicar. Por favor sean pacientes, entiendo que es muy estresante y fastidioso pero por favor entiendan T_T **

**Espero y que por esa razón no dejen de leer mi historia! D: **

**Bueno me despido! Espero y que les guste el nuevo capi y que sigan leyendo este fanfic! (ya también me manden reviews :O) jeje!**

**Nos leemos..**

**MaferKP~~**


	16. Malos entendidos

**Holaaaaa! :D Como están lectores!? Espero que bien y que tengan ánimos para leer este capítulo! En el capítulo anterior como que deje a muchos con la intriga no? Es que lo acepto, fue un final con suspenso a más no poder!**

**YA MAS DE 100 REVIEWS! OMG! Sigo sin poder creerlo! Gracias a ustedes que me dejan tantos, me hacen feliz *o* Sigo sin creer que a pesar de que a pesar de ser éste mi primer fic haya sido tan bien recibido y aceptado por los demás! :O**

**POR CIERTO! Como les cayó la noticia de que no tendremos Bleach hasta septiembre? Apenas yo leí la noticia me quede en shock! (aún sigo) **

**Creo que mejor les dejo leer porque algo me dice que han mucho esperado este cap!**

**Advertencias: Tal vez existan algunos errores de redacción, espero que no D:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío :c**

_**Capitulo anterior…**_

_-Vamos, amorcito.-dijo Grimmjow para molestar más a la pequeña chica y voltearon para irse hacia la salida._

_Pero su camino a las afueras del cafetín fue interrumpido por algo…mejor dicho, por alguien._

_Grimmjow borró su sonrisa al ver quien les tapaba la salida, pero enseguida apareció otra y hasta más sádica que la anterior.-Divertido…-pensó._

_-Ichigo…-habló Rukia con sorpresa, y es que no se lo esperaba. La chica rogaba que su vecino no haya escuchado nada y lo haya malinterpretado todo._

_Qué lástima que sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas…_

_**Next To You**_

**Capítulo 16**

Ichigo realmente no creía aun lo que acababa de escuchar y ver, estaba petrificado frente a la pareja con una expresión de completo desacuerdo y confusión.

-Kurosaki eh?-preguntó Grimmjow con su sonrisa sádica en el rostro-Me parece que estas un poco atravesado niñato.

-Grimmjow…- murmuró Ichigo sin moverse de donde estaba.

El peliazul alza una ceja-Mmmh? No sé quién te dio las confianzas de dirigirte hacia mí por mi nombre, pero lo dejare pasar. Ahora quítate estorbo, mi novia…-dijo apretando un poco más a Rukia- y yo queremos salir.

-¡Grimm..!- Rukia ya estaba a punto de gritarle al ojiceleste que eso no era verdad y que deje la estupidez, pero Ichigo la interrumpió.

-Acaso no pueden ser ustedes dos más inteligentes y rodearme para poder salir? O es que están tan cómodos juntos que no se quieren ni separar?-exclamó Ichigo molesto mirando asqueado el agarre entre los dos que tenía en frente.

-Ichigo cálmate, no es lo que…

-No necesito explicaciones Rukia, por favor.-la cortó el muchacho sin mirarla. Dejando sorprendida a la morena.

-D-Disculpe, va a ordenar algo?-preguntó la cajera un poco nerviosa a Ichigo intentando evitar que se forme una discusión en el local. Y es que la tensión entre los 3 jóvenes era palpable y agobiante.

El Kurosaki miró a Rukia en ese instante a los ojos pero rompió el contacto de manera violenta.-Si- y se quitó de en medio yendo hacia la caja.

-Ichigo!-exclamó Rukia pero el pelinaranjo hizo oídos sordos. Ella alzo una ceja confundida por la seca actitud del chico.

-Mmph- Grimmjow se percató de la actitud de Rukia y que si se quedaban allí más tiempo ella arruinaría la pequeña jugarreta que el mismo inició. Jaló a la muchacha y salieron del lugar.

Rukia volteó su rostro preocupado a ver una vez más a Ichigo pero este ya le daba la espalda. Y es que ella en la corta conexión visual que tuvo con el hacía un minuto percibió fácilmente una rabia, decepción y confusión latente en el muchacho. Y algo le decía a ella que era su culpa.

Realmente tenía que aclarar la situación con Ichigo para que no fuera a mayores.

**-NTY-**

Grimmjow se sentía realmente satisfecho consigo mismo, mato dos pájaros de un tiro: logró molestar a la Kuchiki y dejarla con esa expresión de rabia/confusión/sorpresa que tanto le agradaba ver en ella; además de que hizo molestar al irritante chico de cabellos naranjos sin siquiera haberlo previsto. Y vaya forma en que se molestó el pobre pelo pincho!

El peliazul estaba en su mundo riéndose internamente hasta que algo lo saco de su ensueño, ese _algo_ hizo que le doliera la mejilla derecha.

-Eres un idiota!-rugió Rukia que seguía con la mano levantada tras haber cacheteado al Jaeguerjaquez.

-¿?-Grimmjow aun confuso se tocó la mejilla por puro reflejo.-Pero que…pero que te pasa!?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti! Como te atreves a decir que somos pareja? Grandísimo idiota!

-Acaso no fue gracioso?-se sonrió el muchacho a la vez que se acercaba un poco a la pelinegra y susurro:- además, algo me dice que tanto tu como yo lo deseamos…

Por suerte para ambos nadie pasaba por ahí cerca ni escuchaba su escándalo, Grimmjow se alejó lo suficiente del cafetín una vez que salieron de éste.

-Desear?-preguntó la chica a la vez que empujo al atrevido peliazul.- Pff...Jamás quisiera desear ser novia de alguien como tú, imbécil!

Grimmjow le tomo esa respuesta por sorpresa, golpe bajo para su orgullo.

-Y yo que pensé que hasta podíamos ser amigos y hasta podía tener cierta confianza contigo! Por Dios, que estúpida fui!- exclamó la pelinegra - Como pude haber pensado en eso sabiendo cómo eres en verdad? Un sádico, idiota, egoísta y una molestia!

-Oye oye, ya basto Kuchiki!-contesto molesto el muchacho.-fue solo una estupidez para molestarte, por qué te alteras tanto?

-Por tu estúpida jugarreta ahora Ichigo malinterpreto todo y…arrgh!-Rukia realmente estaba estresada.

-Y que tiene que ver Kurosaki en todo esto Rukia? Gran mierda que se haya enterado! Por qué le das tanta importancia? Acaso es por el?-preguntó Grimmjow exasperado también.

Rukia dudó por un momento pero se dio la vuelta.-Eso a ti no te importa, Grimmjow…- y se fue dejando al peliazul molesto y con su orgullo por lo bajo.

-Pues vete a la mierda! Tch!-chistó el muchacho pensando en la que acababa de ocurrir. Mierda, se suponía que Rukia no reaccionara así, bueno, por supuesto que se iba a molestar pero no pensó que iba a ser para tanto.

''_Como pude haber pensado en eso sabiendo cómo eres en verdad? Un sádico, idiota, egoísta y una molestia!''_

Las palabras de Rukia no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza. Eso era lo que ella pensaba de él? Sin quererlo y de manera inevitable Grimmjow sintió algo molesto en su pecho parecido al dolor.

No el dolor físico que él ya estaba acostumbrado a padecer, sino un dolor interno que no afecta ningún musculo u órgano, un dolor que le afectaba más de lo normal y que era mil veces peor.

''_Y yo que pensé que hasta podíamos ser amigos y hasta podía tener cierta confianza contigo! Por Dios, que estúpida fui!''_

Grimmjow ya no podía más, recordar lo que le dijo Rukia lo frustraba demasiado. Necesitaba desahogarse.

-MALDICION!-el puño de Grimmjow choco fuertemente una pared cercana dejándole al muchacho los nudillos rojos a punto de sangrar, pero el evadiendo el dolor siguió con el movimiento arremetiendo violentamente contra la pared.-joder, eche a perder todo. Mierda!

**-NTY-**

Rukia se sobaba las sienes en un intento para calmarse y desestresarse.

-Rukia-san, estas muy alterada, que sucede?- preguntó Momo Hinamori a su compañera en el salón de clases.

-Mmm…nada nada.-evadió la ojivioleta preocupando más a su amiga.

-Pero, Kuchiki san! Debe haber…

Hitsugaya la interrumpió negando con la cabeza dándole a entender que no siguiera hostigando a la joven Kuchiki.

-Mejor dejemos a que se calme un poco, en ese estado no querrá contar nada. Dejémosla descansar un poco.

-Umm…-Hinamori se quedó viendo dubitativa a su amiga pero obedeció al peliblanco y volteó mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor que fue rápida.-Ya llego Kaien-sensei!

-Buenas tardes muchachos? Como les va?-saludo el joven profesor mientras dejaba sus materiales en el escritorio.- A ver, hoy veremos un nuevo tema. Pero antes déjenme revisar si hay inasistencias.

…

-Rukia Kuchiki-llamó el Shiba.

*silencio*

-Kuchiki?-repitio mientras la buscaba entre los estudiantes.

-Kuchiki te llaman.- susurro Toshiro cerca de la ensimismada ojivioleta logrando llamar su atención.

-Eh?-parpadeo confundida. Hasta que escucho el llamado de su profesor. '_'Desde cuando Kaien-sensei está aquí?'' _se preguntó extrañada.- Presente!

-Oh, con que si estabas Kuchiki-dijo dando una media sonrisa.-la próxima no te llamo más de dos veces- dicho esto le guiño el ojo a la chica dejándola apenada.

-Umm, Grimmjow Jaeguerjaquez…- Rukia al escuchar ese nombre arrugo el ceño.- Vaya, Jaegerjaquez ha faltado las clases anteriores…bueno, es su interés, no hay nada que pueda hacer.- comentó Kaien y continuo con su labor.

- Oye, gracias por haberme dicho que me llamaban, Hitsugaya-san.- agradeció en voz baja.

-No fue problema Kuchiki. La próxima se más cuidadosa.-dijo y le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

-Tranquilo, jajaja-rio en voz baja la muchacha y paro la conversación para ''prestarle atención'' al profesor, pero eso fue lo que menos hizo, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido con Grimmjow e Ichigo.

La clase paso relativamente rápido, por suerte para muchos que querían irse de allí rápido, como Rukia.

-Hey, Kuchiki. Podrías quedarte un rato ahora? Debo preguntarte unas cosas.- dijo Kaien haciendo que el ánimo de la ojivioleta decayera.

-Si claro- respondió no muy convencida.

Ya finalmente cuando en el salón quedan ellos dos Kaien aprovecha el momento para acercarse a ella y darle un pequeño golpe indoloro en la cabeza a Rukia.

-A que se debió eso profesor!- preguntó un poco indignada la muchacha.

-Sabes? Hay muchas cosas que me gustan, como explicar y dar a entender las cosas. Pero también hay otras cosas que no me gustan para nada y es que no me presten atención mientras hablo o explico algo- comentó él despeinando a la morena mientras un tic en su ojo iba apareciendo.

Rukia se quedó pasmada ante lo dicho.

-Y eso era lo que tu hacías, Kuchiki!-siguió el Shiba despeinando aún más a la muchacha.

-b-bueno Kaien-sensei, creo que ya me despeinó lo suficiente-dijo algo irritada ella alejando la mano de él y tratando peinar su ahora esponjado cabello.

-Jajaja, deberías ver cómo te ves ahora Kuchiki.- Kaien aguanto un poco la risa logrando un ligero sonrojo.

Ahora la que tenía el tic en el ojo era la morena.

-Ahh, bueno ya.-se calmó el joven profesor.-Dime que te pasaba por la cabeza para que te distrajeras tanto?

-N-no es nada Kaien-sensei- negó Rukia terminándose de peinar con sus manos.

-Que te he dicho sobre el '-sensei'? no estamos en clases.- Kaien hizo una pausa en la que Rukia no contestó.- Y no me mientas con que ''no es nada''.

-Es que fue algo estúpido, demasiado como para contarlo.

-Tan estúpido como para mantenerte en trance durante 2 horas? Y quien sabe si más.- preguntó y luego dio un largo suspiro.- Escucha Kuchiki, entiendo que no quieras hablar de eso por equis razón. Solo quiero decirte que no te mientas a ti misma.

Rukia escuchaba cabizbaja todo lo que le decía Kaien.- Es que todo fue por un ridículo malentendido…

-Pero ese 'ridículo' malentendido hirió a alguien importante para ti o algo así?

-No creo que herir sea la palabra correcta. Pero supongo que algo así, o tal vez son ideas mías y en verdad él ni siquiera le dio mucha importancia al asunto.-concluyó Rukia.

-Conque hay un 'él' eh?- preguntó pícaro mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-N-no es lo que cree.- avisó Rukia sonrojada haciendo que Kaien sonriera.

-Te aconsejo que le expliques bien lo que en realidad haya ocurrido contigo, sea lo que sea, y así ya no atormentarte ni a ti ni a ese él después de todo.

-Eso intente! Pero el muy idiota me ignoraba.

-Pues entonces es un verdadero idiota y eso confirma que si le pegó la situación.

Rukia se quedó viendo al profesor.

-los hombres somos tercos Kuchiki, explícale así el insista en que no…y por cierto a que se debió ese malentendido? Fue por algo que tu hiciste o qué?

-Fue por culpa de un ami…compañero que me quería hacer molestar y bueno…-suspiro pesada la Kuchiki.

-Hacerte molestar? Vaya, que masoquista-se rio el de ojos color jade.

-Qué quiso decir con eso Kaien?-preguntó molesta la pequeña chica.

-Jaja, nada nada. Recuerdo que me gustaba hacer molestar a Miyako cuando eramos jóvenes, era divertido ver su expresión.-comentó nostálgico.

-Por qué lo hacía? –preguntó confundida.

-Supongo que porque me gustaba-sonrió él e hizo sonrojar a Rukia por la confesión.-Jaja, los hombres tenemos manías a veces.-dijo

-Manías muy extrañas…y estúpidas si me permite decir.-opinó la muchacha haciendo reír a su acompañante.

-Si es verdad…bueno Kuchiki mejor ve a resolver ese malentendido. Y realemte no creo que ese ''compañero'' que te molesta lo hizo con tan mala intención después de todo – dijo agarrando sus cosas.-y no vuelvas a distraerte en mi clase entendido?- una Kaien amenazante apuntaba con el dedo a una nerviosa Rukia.

-N-no volverá a pasar!

-Así mejor…- y despeino un poquito a Rukia haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

-Me voy, nos vemos luego Kaien! Gracias por el consejo!

-Nada de gracias me debes una Kuchiki!- exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que la Kuchiki que ya se había salido del salón lo escuchara.

-Si claro. Lo que diga!-respondió a lo lejos ella.

-Definitivamente Rukia Kuchiki es una en un millón.- sonrió el Shiba. '_'si la hubiese conocido antes tal vez…''_

-En que piensas tanto Kaien?-preguntó dulcemente Miyako quien apareció de repente.

-Pues en ti por supuesto.- respondió sugestivo.

-No seas mentiroso, te conozco.-sonrió ella.

-Jeje…-Kaien se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza al ser descubierto.

**-NTY-**

Ichigo sale de clases con un mal humor perceptible, todos los que iban por su alrededor hasta temían debido a la expresión facial que tenía, y es que daba un poco de miedo.

-Das más miedo de lo normal Kurosaki.-comenta Ishida caminando a su lado.

-Eso significa que también te doy miedo?

La vena de la sien de Ishida prácticamente explota en ese momento.-Por favor, te das las ideas equivocadas, creo que me exprese mal déjame corregirlo: Tu cara se ve más patética, asquerosa y repulsiva de lo normal. Ahora entiendes?

-Maldito…-susurró el pelinaranjo.

-Y eso se debe a que has estado molesto desde esta tarde. Algo importante paso?- preguntó el de lentes ignorando lo dicho por Ichigo.

-No te interesa Ishida.

-Simplemente te lo comento porque debido a esa nueva actitud que tienes la has pagado con cualquiera que te encuentres.- dijo serio.

-Vuelvo y repito no te importa, y es mi puto problema si trato bien a los demás o no.

-Con esto me demuestras lo realmente estúpido que puedes ser.

-Cállate cuatro ojos impertinente.

-Me callaría si me dijeras que fue lo que te paso para que estés con ese humor.

-Ahh…-Ichigo rodo los ojos y cambio de tema.-Oye Ishida, faltaste toda la hora de bioquímica. Eso es raro en ti.

-El profesor Kurotsuchi me necesitaba para unas cosas.-respondió acomodándose los lentes.

-Kurotsuchi? No sabía que había un profesor con ese apellido. Aunque de todas formas me suena que he conocido a alguien…-dijo pensativo.

-Te refieres a Nemu Kurotsuchi?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Nemu? Ah sí! La robot de enfermería.- se burló un poco haciendo enojar a Uryuu.

-Tienes una pésima memoria Kurosaki.

-Si bueno ya eso lo sabias.-contestó- Sé que ansías demasiado mi compañía Ishida, pero yo no, así que me voy.

A Uryuu le dio un tic en la ceja pero no le dio tiempo de replicar ya que el Kurosaki se había perdido de vista.

**-NTY-**

A Ichigo independientemente de si estaba de mal humor o normal de verdad le divertia sacar de quicio al joven chico de lentes, por eso lo dejo rápido, y también fue para que él no le volviese a preguntar más sobre el porqué de su mal humor.

-Tsk- chisto el chico yendo rápido al estacionamiento, quería irse rápido y acabar con ese día de mierda, esperaba no ver a Rukia en lo que quedaba de día ni en la noche.

Pero el destino hace malas jugadas y esa misma chica lo esperaba justo al lado de su carro.

Ichigo rodó los ojos fastidiado.- Que haces y que quieres Rukia?

-Ichigo…te quería explicar de que lo que paso fue un estúpido mal…

-Rukia, cállate un rato. No quiero, ni pido ni necesito explicaciones de lo que sea. Ahora hazme el favor de apartarte que debo irme rápido.

-No seas idiota Ichigo! No me voy a apartar hasta que me escuches- dijo molesta, ya le estaba cansando la actitud pedante del muchacho de cabello naranja.

-Si no te apartaras por tu cuenta pues yo si te aparto.-dicho esto la agarro por los hombros y la arrimo un poco brusco hacia un lado.

-Maldición Ichigo! Me pudiste haber hecho daño bruto!

-Pero no lo hice. Nos vemos Rukia.-dicho esto prendió el carro y se fue de allí dejando en un status de molestia latente en la pelinegra.

Este completo inepto!-gruño la pelinegra.-Kaien-sensei tenía razón, los hombres son unos tercos. Agh, Ichigo cabeza hueca!

La morena mientras lanzaba maldiciones al Kurosaki en su mente, se retiró del lugar.

-Oi…-llamó alguien.

-Quien?...Grimmjow-dijo seria al ver al joven allí. Pudo notar de que éste llevaba una especiue de vendas en sus nudillos pero prefirió no preguntar.- Que quieres?

Grimmjow suspira pesadamente -Quiero…ash…disculpa si te hice enojar demasiado con lo de esta tarde. Entendido? –su disculpa fue algo torpe pero eso se debía a que él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

Rukia se sorprende, no se esperaba una disculpa por parte del muchacho que normalmente es un irrespetuoso sin control.

-Y toma esta tontería.-dijo haciéndose el indiferente y lanzándole a la pelinegra una bolsita con las gomitas de forma de conejo que le había comprado a Rukia en el cafetín que fue parte de su trato.-No me dio tiempo de entregártelas.

Rukia ataja a tiempo la bolsa y la inspecciona. Al rato da una media sonrisa a Grimmjow.-Idiota… Supongo que no debí haberme descargado de esa forma contigo.

-Te refieres a la cachetada?-preguntó él volviendo poco a poco a su actitud normal.-Ja, tranquila eso para mí fue menos que un rasguño. Aunque de todas formas no debiste hacerlo renacuajo, esa actitud es mucho para ti.

Rukia alza una ceja.-Esa cachetada en realidad si la tenías bien merecida tarado.

Grimmjow la mira con desdén.

Hubo minutos de silencio, durante los cuales Rukia abrió su bolsa de dulces y los disfrutaba mientras Grimmjow miraba inconforme las gomitas con extraña forma de conejo horrible. '_'si fueran de gatos serian mejores_.'' Pensó. Luego el peliazul empezó a detallar como la morena comía extasiada las gomitas. Era una vista realmente tierna y hasta provocativa para él.

Tras toser un poco para llamar la atención de ella, Grimmjow ofrece llevarla a su casa.

-Mmm, gracias por la oferta, pero ya ahí me esperan.-dijo señalando a un carro negro.

-Eh…bueno si como sea. Mejor para mí, así no me ensucias la camioneta con esa cochinada que comes.

Rukia rio un poco y se despide.

Grimmjow se queda pensando en ella, y es que como no pensarla si es una mujer tan diferente a las que él conocía? realmente Rukia le llamaba la atención a Grimmjow, y demasiado para el gusto del mismo.

Conseguiría conquistarla a como dé lugar, y se cercioraría de que no estén otros de por medio, se aseguró pensando en Ichigo Kurosaki.

**-NTY-**

Ya era de noche, poco más de las 8pm, Ichigo estaba llegando a su hogar. Ni su padre ni hermanas estaban allí, ya que todos estaban en la clínica Kurosaki. El hijo mayor decidió regresar ya que estaba un poco cansado y tenía que estudiar para un examen que era el día siguiente.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar algo para picar en el refrigerador y luego subió a su cuarto.

Como por inercia vio hacia el cuarto de Rukia, el cual estaba apagado y al parecer sin nadie allí.

El chico bufó quejándose por la acción involuntaria que acababa de hacer. No quería saber nada de nadie justo ahora.

-Meow…-maulló un gato de color mostaza que estaba encima de la cama de Ichigo.

-Kon! Bájate de ahí!- ordenó obstinado

El gato no hizo nada, solo movía de lado su cola provocando al pelinaranja.-Ven aquí gato asqueroso! Te odio! No sé ni por qué sigo teniéndote en la casa!-exclamó mientras intentaba agarrar al bendito gato pero éste se le escapaba fácil de las manos.

El gato terminó apoyándose en el marco de la ventano mirando a Ichigo.

Él no sabía si era alguna especie de confusión visual o que se estaba volviendo loco pero juraba que el estúpido felino tenía una expresión burlona.

-Condenado gato. Pff, no tengo tiempo suficiente para perderlo contigo.- dijo ya estresado.

El gato cambio su porte y miro hacia abajo, justo el patio de su casa.-Meow- maulló interesado, había algo abajo que le llamó la atención. Sin dudar un momento el gato decidido salto asustando a su dueño.

-KON! QUE HACES? NO!-dijo intentando atraparlo pero ya era demasiado tarde, ichigo miro abajo a ver si al gato le había pasado algo pero no lograba ver nada.

Rápidamente el muchacho bajó pues ya imaginaba al gato muerto y todo despachurrado en su patio.

-Kon! Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado y salio a ver.

Gran fue su sorpresa al verlo vivito y maullando feliz pegado a la reja que separaba su casa con la del Sr. Ginrei. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó hacia donde estaba ese felino que le hizo pasar un buen suisto.

-Kon! Tiempo de no verte. Como estas?- hablaba Rukia desde su patio acariciando al gato por los huecos de las rejas.

-Rukia.-dijo Ichigo mirándola con el ceño aun fruncido.

La chica levanto la mirada y logro verlo-Ichigo…-respondió.- Finalmente apareces.-dijo confundiendo al pelinaranja.

-Por qué? Que quieres?

-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero hablar contigo.-respondió seria.

Ichigo capto lo que ella quiso decir y bufo pesadamente.-Rukia al arecer no me escuchaste bien.

-No Ichigo, tu eres el que no quiere escuchar. Grimmjow y yo

-Mira-dijo ya irritado.- no me interesa si Grimmjow y tu son felices, se aman, y cursilerías como esas. La cosa es que NO ME IMPORTA!-exclamó cinico

-MALDICION ICHIGO ESCUCHAME!- grito callando al muchacho.- GRIMMJOW Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS!

-Qué?- Ichigo estaba confundido.

-Lo que oyes! Ni él ni yo fuimos ni somos pareja!

-Entonces me podrías explicar por qué él dijo eso?-dijo impaciente.

-ÉL SOLO HIZO ESO PARA MOLESTARME IDIOTA! Tu solo estuviste en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado eso es todo!

-Y por qué no me dijiste que era una estúpida broma del maldito ese!?

-Te lo trate de decir desde un principio pero tu como un gran cabeza hueca que eres no me escuchaste! Y tu actitud no era la mejor!

Ichigo no sabía ni que decir. La razón por la que él estuvo todo ese día de mal humor resulto ser una simple broma que el malinterpreto? Que jodido era el mundo!

-Además? Por qué actuaste como un completo idiota Ichigo?

-Pues la noticia no me cayó muy bien que digamos. Tú y Grimmjow novios? Pensarlo hasta daba asco!- respondió con sinceridad e impulsivo

-Por qué te afecta tanto? Que tiene?

-GRIMMJOW SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE TENERTE RUKIA ESO ES TODO.

-ENTONCES QUIEN DEBERIA?-preguntó Rukia alterada al igual que el muchacho.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos a más no poder, esa pregunta la esperaba.

-P-pues con…-respondió algo más calmado y hasta nervioso-con no se…alguien mejor.-respondió apartando la mirada.

-Por supuesto que no sabes. Todo por ser un cabeza hueca! Tarado! Estúpido! Naranja amarga!...-Rukia seguía insultándolo, mientras él ya ni le prestaba atención

-Oye me estas escuchando Ichigo!?.-preguntó Rukia aun alterada al ver que su vecino tenía la mirada distante.

-P-pero q-que haces Ichigo!-preguntó nerviosa al ver que repentinamente el Kurosaki empezó a trepar la reja que los separaba.

-te quieres matar o qué? Que intentas!?-preguntó preocupada mientras lo veía.

Un ruido seco sonó, Ichigo logro saltar ileso de la reja y se posó justo en frente de la Kuchiki.

-Tarado que intentabas hacer? Eres demasiado imprudente!

-Deberías callarte más a menudo Rukia –susurró el muchacho agarrando con ambas manos el rostro de ella acercándolo a él y presiono sus labios contra los suyos.

-¡!- Rukia abrió sus ojos como platos a la vez que se sonrojaba. No podía creer que Ichigo la estaba besando.

Ichigo se separó con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas pero se mantuvo a unos centímetros cerca de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Rukia lo miraba tratando de buscar alguna explicación.-Ichigo…-suspiró haciendo que su aliento chocara con el de él.

-Shhh…-la calló bajando su mirada. Rukia miro expectante la boca del pelinaranjo. Ambos hicieron el movimiento de acercarse y se besaron nuevamente.

Era un beso dulce y esperado. Se notaba por los intentos inexpertos que ambos hacían para juntar más sus bocas.

-Eres un tonto lo sabias?-susurró Rukia sonriendo un poco una vez que se separaron.

-Solo haz silencio Rukia.-dijo con voz ronca el muchacho sonriendo también mientras la volvía a besar bajando sus manos a su cintura apretándola más a él. Ella subió sus brazos al cuello de él, y continuaron besándose con pasión y cariño.

Ellos no querían ni podían separarse, hasta pensarlo en ese momento les era imposible. Ambos ansiaban tanto los labios del otro que no podían hacer otra cosa que eso.

Así sonara extraño y retorcido, ese condenado malentendido que hubo valió la pena y logro finalmente unir a dos personas que se anhelaban desde los primeros momentos en que se habían visto.

***End of chapter 16***

**FICHA ESPECIAL DEL CAP!**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Edad: 31 años**

**Ocupación**: Dueño y director de las Empresas Kuchiki, una de las más importantes e influyentes de todo Japón.

-Nii-sama es el mejor!-** admiraba Rukia.**

-Con razón…-**murmura Ichigo**

**-**Con razón que?-** pregunta la morena.**

**-**Con razón tiene voz de estirado y egocéntrico.-**finalizo él ganando una mirada mortal por parte de la pequeña Kuchiki.**

**Gustos: **ser tratado con respeto, cumplimiento de normas, el orden, la caligrafía y el Embajador Alga.

**-**Faltó el gusto de que le encanta escribirle y llamar a su hermana.-**dijo Ichigo con tono molesto mientras rodaba los ojos.**

**Disgustos: **no ser tratado con respeto, incumplimiento de normas, que se metan con su hermana menor, desorden, y los dulces.

** Curiosidades: **es arrogante, sobreprotege a su hermana y a su esposa Hisana y también dibuja como Rukia solo que en vez de a Chappy, dibuja al Embajador Alga.

-Debe dibujar bien horrible si también es como tú.-**dice Ichigo.**

-Cállate!-** dice Rukia lanzándole un zapato-**Nii sama es un maestro del arte**!- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.**

**Nota****: manden el personaje que quisieran que fuera desarrollado en la próxima ficha!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**SE BESAROOOON! YAY! *-* Ya era hora no? Ambos se tenían demasiadas ganas kukuku~~ :D**

**Este capítulo giró alrededor de nuestros personajes principales más que todo. Y otros por ahí que influyeron. Fue algo dramático no creen? que les parecio la aparicion de Kaien luego de tanto tiempo? :'D **

**Ayy! *suspira* siento que no fue mi mejor capítulo! Espero y que haya quedado bien y que les haya gustado!**

**Alguna duda, sugerencia y opinión para la historia o algún personaje, siéntanse libres de decírmelas mediante review!**

**Pueden seguirme en Facebook o Tumblr! (en mi perfil estan las cuentas) alli publico los nuevos capitulos, ideas, adelantos cortos, etc. del fic!**

**Gracias a: HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Kotsuki Kurosaki, Nozomy, Mery, AS Carbajal, mari. , Kureimy, p3avelove y Kawai-Maria por sus reviews :D Son las mejores!**

**Nos leemos!**

**MaferKP~~**


End file.
